Save Me
by Scarlet-KD
Summary: Dos ex agentes de la policía tienen que infiltrarse para capturar una organización criminal, en el proceso ambos encontraran mas de lo que buscaban, ¿podrá la gata ladrona ayudarles y al mismo tiempo ser salvada? ¿y esa mujer de cabellera negra sera mas que una criminal? Tal vez es quien podrá ayudarle a superar a la que antes amo... y que no pudo salvar. (ZoRo y LuNa) AU
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen_

* * *

 _ **~ Save Me ~**_

 _Capitulo 1_

Su caminar era pausado y lento, sus pisadas eran fuertes y decididas, el césped debajo de él estaba mojado por la leve llovizna que había en ese momento, el cielo era gris y el viento helado, pero a él realmente no parecía importarle; dejo que la lluvia le mojara el rostro e incluso cerró los ojos por un momento, disfrutando aquella sensación de frescura sobre sus parpados.

Esquivo las piedras de diferentes forma y tamaño que habían a su alrededor, solo deteniéndose en una que estaba justo arriba de una pequeña colina, justo en esa colina se podía ver un hermoso atardecer… si no fuera por el día tan gris que era. Se detuvo cuando llego al lugar que buscaba. La piedra era cuadrada y debajo de aquellas letras gravadas estaban dibujadas dos finas espadas.

 _Kuina Crooks_

 _1993 - 2016_

 _La carrera de la vida es breve, la de la gloria es eterna._

El suspiro sale de sus labios y siente que las flores que lleva en su mano le pesan. De repente se deja caer sobre el pasto sintiendo de inmediato como este le moja la ropa; se sienta cruzando las piernas.

Mete la mano lentamente en su abrigo y saca una pequeña cantimplora de plata, sonríe satisfecho y tras brindar con el viento que rodea a la lapida, imaginando que es con ella… da un trago largo, terminando con el liquido embriagador que está dentro de aquella cantimplora.

El peli verde se queda un par de minutos después de haber brindado, en total silencio; cuando cree que es suficiente se levanta y suelta un suspiro.

 **-feliz cumpleaños Kuina** – y sin más se va.

Y mientras va de regreso la lluvia se intensifica, haciendo que las gotas caigan fuertemente y se empape por completo, pero no le importa. Escucha su celular sonar, aun cuando el ruido del agua cayendo es aun más fuerte.

 **-¿Qué pasa? –** contesta en su usual tono frió y serio.

 **-Zoro… ¿Dónde estás? Está lloviendo demasiado fuerte** – una voz aguda se escucha del otro lado y el peli verde se empeña por no poner los ojos en blanco.

 **-vine al cementerio**. – sabe que ha dejado a la chica sin palabras, a él realmente le da igual si se molesta.

 **-ya veo… regresa pronto, no quiero que te resfríes.**

 **-hoy no te veré, tengo un compromiso que atender.**

 **-oh… -** la voz de ella se escucha decepcionada **–** **pensé que cenaríamos juntos hoy, has llegado hace poco y no hemos podido estar mucho tiempo juntos.**

- **Tashigui aprecio que te preocupes, pero precisamente porque acabo de llegar tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tal vez podamos vernos mañana. –** dice caminando hacia el local que se encuentra frente a él.

 **-¿Tal vez? Te espere por dos meses, creo que lo menos que merezco es que me asegures que quieres verme, pasar un lindo día juntos** – ahora si el peli verde no puede evitar voltear los ojos con exasperación.

 **-ya veremos** – del otro lado la chica aprieta la mandíbula molesta.

 **-a todo esto… ¿A dónde vas ahora?**

 **-creí que habíamos quedado que no te meterías en mi vida.**

 **-solo pregunte** – Zoro se queda callado un momento.

 **-veré a Luffy, tiene bastante que no lo veo. –** la peli negra frunce el ceño, esperando de alguna manera que el chico perciba su molestia a través del celular; quiere decirle que ella es mas importante, ella es su novia, es a ella a quien debería ir a ver.

 **-está bien, salúdamelo de mi parte y… si te desocupas o cambias de opinión avísame, te preparare algo delicioso para cenar, con sake y todo –** Zoro sonríe, sabe que esa es la única amanera de que él al menos lo piense, y es un poco tonto y deprimente que ella lo haga, que lo chantajee con algo que a él le gusta porque sabe que su presencia no es suficiente.

 **-lo dudo… pero gracias.**

 **-adiós… -** pero para cuando ella se despide él ya había colgado.

.

.

.

Termina de guardar sus cosas en total calma; está lo suficientemente relajado como para apurarse, mira la hora en su reloj, quedaba apenas media hora para su encuentro y el apenas se dirigía para haya. Casi se preocupa.

 **-ha probablemente se pierda y llegue tarde shishishishi** – se ríe burlonamente.

 **-ha Luffy –** el voltea ante su llamado, encontrándose a su amigo de rutina, un morocho narizón y bastante delgado, aunque ya algunos músculos comenzaban a notarse, eran casi de la misma complexión. **\- ¿ya te vas?**

 **-sí, tengo que verme con un amigo.**

 **-¿Zoro? Escuche que volvió.**

 **-sí, lo hizo** – un silencio se hizo, ambos sabían por todo lo que había pasado el peli verde – **le diré que preguntaste por él.**

 **-bien –** respondió Ussop con su pulgar en alto. – **por cierto eh visto que mejoraste, ya levantas más peso.**

 **-tu igual, levantaste más que yo.**

 **-el gran capitán Ussop con ocho mil seguidores no puede ser débil** – dice mofándose y a Luffy parecieron brillarle los ojos. – **¿nos vemos después? –** dice y el chico sonriente asiente.

Cuando su amigo se ha ido toma lo último que va a guardar. Toma el sombrero de paja entre sus manos y lo mira orgulloso, es el objeto más preciado de todos… su mirada va hacia la ventana, las nubes grises indican que está a punto de llover y aunque el es bastante despreocupado ha decidido desde que casi pierde el sombrero que lo va a cuidar más, no quiere mojarlo…

Lo guarda en la maleta y la cierra. Con una sonrisa se pasa la correa por el hombro y sale de los vestidores de aquel gimnasio.

Y mientras camina hacia la salida se va despidiendo con la mano de todos los que aun siguen ejercitándose. Cierra las puertas de cristal detrás de sí y pronto siente una gota caerle en la cabeza, mira al cielo y mira la manera en la que las gotas han comenzado a caer, debe darse prisa.

Comienza a correr, porque a él no le gusta demasiado estar quieto, y aunque pudiera tomar un taxi y salir de ahí, o incluso llamar a su chofer, decide no hacerlo, sentir la lluvia es una de las sensaciones más maravillosas del mundo, algo que siempre ha compartido con su mejor amigo por cierto.

Luffy recuerda perfectamente el atajo que hay cruzando aquel callejón y apura aun más el paso, nunca se ha caracterizado por ser cuidadoso, es por eso… o quizás algo más que al doblar la esquina choca fuertemente con el cuerpo de otra persona. De cabello anaranjado y ojos almendrados, una chica esbelta, de lindo cuerpo y coqueta sonrisa. Ella cae sobre su trasero tras el fuerte golpe haciendo una mueca de dolor.

 **-oh, lo siento** – dice el morocho agachándose al lado de la chica. El bolso de ella ha caído abierto y por lo mismo las diversas cosas que traía se expanden por todo el asfalto mojado **-¿estás bien? –** pregunta dejando su maleta a un lado.

 **-eh… si** – la voz de ella no suena segura e incluso si el peli negro fuera más perspicaz se habría dado cuenta de los nervios de ella, el cómo se muerde el labio, o la manera en la que le tiemblan las manos **– ten más cuidado** – dice recobrando la compostura y dándole una severa mirada al chico a su lado.

 **-si –** dice con una gran sonrisa, ella baja la mirada apenada - **¿te ayudo?** – le pregunta ya comenzando a tomar las cosas de la chica para volver a meter en su bolso. Ella asiente mientras se pone de rodillas para imitar la acción de él.

 **-disculpa… ¿eres de aquí?** – pregunta ella.

 **-sip** – le contesta Luffy sin siquiera darle importancia. La mirada de la pelirroja se poza justo detrás de él, donde su maleta descansa mientras el chico sigue ayudándola. - **¿Por qué?**

 **-es que no te eh visto nunca**.

 **-oh, bueno estuve fuera por año y medio más o menos, y no salgo mucho de casa ¿tú eres de aquí?**

 **-si** – contesta de inmediato y un silencio incomodo le inunda.

 **-bien, creo que eso es todo** – dice sonriente dispuesto a levantarse pero la mano de ella lo detiene.

 **-¡no! –** dice exaltada haciendo que el levante una ceja – **es que… ¡no encuentro mi anillo!**

 **-¿tu anillo?**

 **-sí, mi abuela me lo dio antes de morir y es muy importante** – le dice ella buscando el objeto con mucha preocupación.

 **-entonces es muy importante** – afirma el chico dándole una sonrisa – **lo encontrare** – y sin más el también se pone a buscar, como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo aquel objeto; aquello enternece a la pelirroja quien baja la mirada avergonzada.

Sus manos chocan por un momento cuando buscaban, ella lo mira pero a él no parece importarle.

 **-y… ¿vas a la universidad?** – pregunto con tono casual.

 **-no, la escuela no es lo mío, nunca lo fue** – ella sonríe ante su confesión. Su mirada café viaje por todo el lugar, ya la lluvia comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte y entonces encuentra su objetivo.

 **-¡ahí! –** Dice señalando debajo de un gran tambo de basura **– está abajo ¿podrías alcanzarlo?** – el chico asiente sin dudar y va hasta ahí, agachándose para mirar.

 **-no lo veo**

 **-ahí está, busca con la mano**

El morocho metió la mano y tanteo por todo el piso intentando de igual manera poder ver algo, sin embargo no parecía haber señal del dichoso anillo. Tras más o menos un minuto después y no encontrar nada suelta un suspiro y vuelve a sentarse.

 **-ahí no hay nada** – dice relajadamente, pero casi al instante se da cuenta que de hecho ya nadie lo acompaña en ese lugar.

Mueve la cabeza por todos lados intentando captar a su pelirroja acompañante, pero lo único que ve es la no tan profunda oscuridad del callejón, unos tambos de basura más allá y otras cosas inservibles; se levanta extrañado por no encontrarla. Dos segundos después se encoge de hombros, de todas formas no es su problema. Se da la vuelta dispuesto a tomar su maleta y es ahí cuando se da cuenta de que no está.

Le toma quizás diez segundos darse cuenta de que ha sido engañado vilmente por aquella linda chica de cabello naranja, y probablemente si en la maleta no estuviera su preciado sombrero realmente no le importaría. Sin embargo no es así, así que sale del callejón a toda velocidad y puede ver en la esquina su anaranjado cabello desaparecer. Corre lo más rápido que puede pero cuando llega ahí, ya no hay rastro alguno de la chica.

Frunce el ceño y pateo con extrema fuerza el suelo… le acababan de robar su preciado sombrero, y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo así como así, lo recuperaría y aquella chica iba a pagar caro.

Ahora estaba de mal humor, furioso seria decir poco, sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos comenzaban a volverse blancos por las fuerza. Aun así tomo camino rumbo al lugar donde se encontraría con su amigo peli verde.

.

.

.

Las campanas sonaron, indicando que alguien estaba entrando al establecimiento; poco tiempo después un morocho tomaba asiento justo al lado de un peli verde quien ya tenía un tarro de cerveza en su mano.

 **-llegas tarde** – dijo Zoro y a pesar de que el peli negro estaba de malas no pudo evitar sonreír enormemente y golpearle fuertemente en la espalda haciendo que el otro escupiera su bebida - **¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!**

 **-que tenía mucho tiempo sin verte shishishishishi**

 **-solo seis meses**

 **\- si bueno, me parecieron mas** – contesto el muchacho mientras llamaba a una mesera que pasaba cerca de ahí – **cuatro paletas de carne por favor** – la chica asintió.

 **-yo no tengo hambre.**

 **-¿y quien dice que son para ti?** – Zoro puso los ojos en blanco, aunque realmente no le sorprendía su amigo comía excesivamente - **¿y Tashigui?**

 **-¿Qué con ella?**

 **-¿Cómo esta?**

 **-bien, supongo, no eh pasado tiempo con ella.**

 **-¿no llegaste hace una semana?**

 **-si ¿y eso qué?**

 **-bueno una persona normal estaría con su novia luego de… ¿tres meses sin verla?**

 **-dos -** corrigio - **y la vi… cuando llegue, fue a recogerme al aeropuerto, después de ahí no eh tenido ni tiempo ni las ganas. –** Luffy abre la boca, dispuesto a meter la pata sin importarle realmente nada, pero el peli verde le interrumpe con una severa mirada – **y no, no estoy deprimido ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-si lo que digas** – dice el morocho desviando la mirada – **yo me eh encontrado con ella algunas veces.**

 **-¿a si?**

 **-va a la universidad de Dressrosa… toda una chica estudiosa eh** – dice casi burlándose **– me sorprende que haya renunciado, ella era de las mejores agentes, escuche que te dio problemas en combate ¿es verdad?** – Zoro lo miro, pensando un poco la pregunta.

 **-no ha renunciado y no, no realmente… no ha habido nadie que me de batalla, no desde Kuina**. – dijo desviando la mirada. **– pero Tashigui es buena.**

 **-ah…** \- respondió Luffy rascándose la nuca un poco nervioso. El no era bueno hablando, de ello sabia lo impertinente que podía hacer por eso prefería no hacerlo cuando temas como la muerte de Kuina aparecían.

 **-¿tu como estas? –** la pregunta le recordó al morocho lo furioso que estaba, tomo de los hombros a Zoro y comenzó a zarandearlo con fuerza.

 **-¡me han robado! Se llevo mi sombrero.**

 **-¡SUELTAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! –** le grito el espadachín soltándose y dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su amigo.

 **-se llevo mi sombrero** – murmuro con lagrimas exageradas en los ojos.

 **-¿Qué paso?**

 **-antes de venir aquí choque con una chica y sus cosas cayeron al piso, intente ayudarla y…**

 **-no me digas… utilizo la táctica de distracción para que no vieras cuando ella saliera huyendo con tus cosas ¿no?** – Luffy asintió - **¿pero que no llevas tu sombrero siempre contigo?**

 **-acababa de salir del gimnasio y estaba empezando a llover, por primera vez me preocupe de cuidarlo y mira lo que pasa.**

 **-es que eres un idiota… ¿Qué no te enseñaron a no confiar en nadie?**

 **-tanto tiempo sin trabajo ya me afecto** – de repente el peli negro levanta el puño y una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro – **pero no hay de qué preocuparse, encontrare a esa chica y recuperare mi sombrero.**

 **-si bueno la ciudad es grande…**

 **-pero yo soy muy inteligente –** dijo el morocho orgullosamente. Zoro abrió la boca a punto de decirle que no opinaba igual, que de hecho era un idiota, pero no lo vio necesario.

 **-¿no tenias que decirme algo?**

 **-ah cierto** – Luffy miro el reloj en la pared de aquel bar y sonrió, estaban a tiempo – **vámonos –** dijo tomando empezando a dirigirse a la puerta.

 **-¿A dónde?**

 **-mi abuelo quiere hablar con nosotros.** – Zoro levanto la ceja, no estaba seguro de si eso eran buenas o malas noticias.

Aun así tomo el abrigo que descansaba sobre el respaldo de su asiento y salió de ahí en compañía de su amigo.

.

.

.

El sonido de sus zapatos se resonaba en el cuarto con más fuerza debido al silencio que les inundaba. Luffy y Zoro solo podían ver la manera en la que aquel hombre de cuerpo grande, con el cabello canoso al igual que su barba, y a pesar de algunas arrugas tenía una mirada amable, alguien en quien se podía confiar sin duda.

 **-abuelo me estas mareando ¿ya dirás que pasa?**

 **-¡no me hables así muchacho insolente!** – el grito mandado a su nieto al suelo con un gran golpe.

 **-¡eso me dolió!** – se quejo desde el piso.

 **-es porque fue con mi puño de amor.**

 **-que estupidez…** \- chisto el peli verde quien de inmediato se encontró acompañando a Luffy en el suelo.

 **\- bien, iré al grano, los necesito para un trabajo**. – ambos muchachos se levantaron y se miraron confundidos.

 **-pero…** \- comenzó a decir el peli negro – **nosotros ya no estamos en la policía abuelo ¿recuerdas?**

 **\- lo sé, pero no soy yo quien les dará el trabajo** – nuevamente los dos se miraron aun mas confundidos.

 **-trabajaran para mí** – se escucho una voz ronca y una presencia nueva entro a la sala. Un hombre moreno, de cabello levemente largo y negro y con un gran tatuaje en la cara, si no fuera por la sonrisa que llevaba pasaría como alguien realmente malvado, pero lo conocían y sabían que de hecho era todo lo contrario.

 **-papá** – susurro sorprendido como nunca el morocho **\- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-llegas tarde Dragón** – se quejo Garp.

 **-lo siento, mucho tráfico**. – su mirada se dirigió a los dos jóvenes quienes ya habían tomado asiento en un sillón – **ahora… ¿Qué les parece si conversamos un momento?**

 **-a eso vinimos** – dijo secamente el peli verde - **¿Qué clase de trabajo quieres que hagamos?**

El hombre con el tatuaje le dio una mirada a Garp y este de inmediato le paso un control remoto, Dragón lo apunto hacia la gran pantalla que estaba ahí en la sala y esta se ilumino. La imagen de una calavera entre lo que parecían ser alas y atravesada por dos espadas apareció de repente.

 **-Baroque Works –** dijo poniéndose en frente – **una organización criminal que queremos atrapar.**

 **-eso no es nuevo** – respondió Zoro - **¿Por qué la policía no se hace cargo?**

 **-porque son unos cobardes** – respondió Dragón, después miro a su padre – **sin ofender.**

 **-está bien, estoy de acuerdo.**

 **-¿y por qué nosotros? –** volvió a preguntar el peli verde, estaba serio y realmente no parecía muy contento.

 **-deja de ser mezquino, esto les conviene a ambos**. – Los dos chicos guardaron silencio **– bien, continuemos.**

 **-espera –** le detuvo Luffy – **parece que nos darás información como si ya hubiésemos aceptado.**

 **-oh, aceptaran, lo sé**

 **-antes de que nos des cualquier tipo de información quiero que nos des las razones por las que piensas que aceptaremos sin más, ambos nos retiramos hace ocho meses, no solo de la policía –** Zoro se inclino hacia delante y sus palabras fueron directas – **nos retiramos de todo trabajo que requiera pelear.**

El hombre miro a su hijo quien se encogió de hombros.

 **-yo no estoy del todo retirado pero planeaba darme mas tiempo antes de regresar al trabajo.**

Dragón soltó un suspiro y se sentó suavemente en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la sala, quedando así justo en frente de ambos chicos.

- **bien, si eso es lo que quieren así será** – el hombre paseo sus miradas por ambos – **primero que nada realmente necesito su ayuda esta vez, Baroque Works es una organización de criminales que se dedican a muchas cosas, de las que sospechamos son drogas, venta de personas y probablemente estén metidos en la política. Sin embargo no están solos, están teniendo ayudas de mas personas, quizás sean demasiados los involucrados y muchos más las personas que están en peligro**. – Luffy hablaría pero su padre no le dio oportunidad – **la policía no puede hacerse cargo por que el líder de la organización los tiene controlados, somos los únicos que podemos hacer algo.**

 **-esto también es malo para ti ¿no? –** Pregunto el peli negro – **la policía es enemiga de "los Revolucionarios"**

 **-por eso mismo será una misión encubierta.**

 **-sigues sin decirnos el por qué nos convendría aceptar el trabajo.** – dijo Zoro.

 **-es verdad ¿Qué hay de Ace y Sabo?** – pregunto Luffy, sabía que esos dos chicos a los que quería como sus hermanos eran los mejores dentro de la organización de su padre. La misión parecía importante, sobre todo si su padre se había tomado el tiempo de pedírselos el mismo, así que no entendía el por qué sus hermanos no podrían encargarse.

 **-ambos están en otros trabajos, Ace incluso está del otro lado del mundo.**

 **-si algo me dijo**

 **-Sabo está cerca, pero no puede entrometerse, el tiene algo más que hacer. El por qué quiero que se encarguen ustedes es porque después de ellos no creo capaz a nadie más que a ustedes, además tienen el perfil que necesito…** \- miro a su hijo y sonrió – **sobre todo tu Luffy.**

 **-algo me dice que estas atrasando las razones del porque nosotros vamos a aceptar-** dijo Zoro entre cerrando los ojos. Conocía Dragón lo suficiente para saber que el hombre estaba tratando de buscar las palabras para decirles algo importante. El hombre se hizo para atrás y suspiro.

- **Creemos que ciertas personas tienen algo que ver** – el hombre tomo aire – **entre ellos… el hombre que asesino a Kuina.**

A Zoro el tiempo se le detuvo, su mandíbula se tenso y sus puños los apretó tan fuerte que sus nudillos comenzaban a ponerse blancos.

 **-¿Quién es?** – pregunto calmadamente, aunque los tres hombres en la sala sabían perfectamente que un solo movimiento en falso despertaría la furia del peli verde.

 **-no sabemos quien sea, pero estamos seguros que está dentro de Baroque Works o por lo menos es un buen socio del líder, lo rastreamos hasta ahí.**

Zoro se perdió en el piso, y después una sonrisa casi diabólica apareció en su rostro.

- **la única manera en que acepte es que yo me encargue de él en cuanto sepa quién es** – le dijo mirando al hombre frente a él.

 **-creo que no es necesario decirte que nuestro trabajo no es asesinar** – Zoro sonrió, lo sabía bien.

 **-no te preocupes, morir sería la mejor de sus salidas comparado con lo que pienso hacerle al bastardo**. – Dragón asintió totalmente conforme y después miro a Luffy quien parecía estar con la mirada perdida.

 **-¿Luffy? ¿Qué hay de ti?**

 **-Kuina era mi amiga y no pude hacer nada… -** su mirada fue hacia Zoro y ambos asintieron concordando mentalmente que esa era la oportunidad de su venganza. – **no pienso dejar que Zoro se encargue solo.**

Recibió un golpe amistoso por parte del peli verde, estaban dentro.

 **-bien** – asintió el tatuado, de pronto se levanto nuevamente mirando hacia la pantalla – **ahora la información.**

En la pantalla apareció la imagen de un hombre, de cabello negro largo peinado hacia atrás, con una gran cicatriz sobre su nariz, ojos afilados y un puro en la boca.

 **-este es Cocodrile, nada más ni nada menos que el líder de Baroque Works, su seudónimo es Mr. 0 y es a quien mejor debemos tener vigilado, las personas a continuación son tan solo algunos de sus trabajadores.**

Al lado de la imagen de Cocodrile apareció la foto de un hombre de piel morena, cabello gris y un gran tatuaje en el pecho.

 **-este es un asesino bastante conocido Daz Bones, increíblemente peligroso y pensamos que es la mano derecha de Cocodrile. –** al lado del hombre aparecieron mas fotos, una mujer de afro azul, un hombre de apariencia tonta con un peinado raro en forma de numero 3 y un hombre de apariencia travesti. – **estos son de los que sabemos, miembros principales a diferencia de los demás, se quedaran la información de ellos.**

 **-¿Cuántos trabajadores tiene?**

 **-bastantes, quizás más de mil, pero no debemos preocuparnos por ellos, son insignificantes y solo siguen ordenes.** – Dijo Garp metiéndose en la conversación – **todos los miembros tienen diferentes seudónimos, así como Cocodrile es Mr. 0, Daz es Mr. 1, de los otros no tenemos conocimiento de cuál sea su número, pero entre más cerca del cero este más peligroso es.**

 **-esta es su guarida –** continuo Dragón y la imagen de un edificio enorme apareció en toda la pantalla, con el símbolo de Baroque Works justo en la entrada.

 **-ya sabía que el símbolo se me hacia conocido, eh visto ese lugar, esta a unas calles del centro –** dijo Luffy sonriente **– nadie sabe con certeza de que sea, algunos dicen que es un club exclusivo pero parece ser solo un bar.**

 **-eso es lo que quieren pretender** – dijo Dragón – **el primer piso es el bar de mala muerte, pero es tan solo una fachada, el segundo piso es el casino, pero no todos pueden entrar, es realmente exclusivo, nos sabemos que hay después de este piso pero probablemente sea algo como un hotel y hasta arriba se encuentra la guarida de Cocodrile, y en algún lugar… esta donde hace sus negocios.** – Dragón volteo a mirar a ambos pero se detuvo fijamente en Zoro – **quiero que te infiltres ahí, no lo lograras rápidamente pero debes encontrar la manera de conocer cada espacio de ese lugar.**

Luffy soltó una risotada.

 **-jajajajajajajaja ¿estás seguro que quieres mandarlo a él?** – dijo el morocho carcajeándose hasta que las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

 **-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! –** le grito el peli verde

 **-Zoro te pierdes con solo ir a la tienda** – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y sobándose el estomago - **¡auch!** – exclamo cuando recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza por parte del peli verde.

 **-Luffy puede acompañarte** – se entrometió Dragón; realmente había olvidado la poca orientación con la que contaba ese espadachín, aun así esperaba no fuera un problema. – **pero tú solo serás eso, acompañante, quiero que tú te concentres en otra cosa**. – Luffy levanto la ceja **– pero primero terminemos con esto.** – Regreso su mirada a Zoro – **es importante que descubras tanto el lugar donde esconde las armas que trafica, las drogas y… en donde están las personas a las que vende.**

 **-espera-** dijo Zoro – **por personas que vende te refieres… ¿a mujeres? ¿Niños?** – Dragón se tensó.

 **-ambas… el trafica de todo, vivos o por partes –** a Luffy le recorrió un escalofrió y un sentimiento de asco, definitivamente les patearía el culo a todos esos malditos. – **de igual manera toda la información es buena, con quienes trabaja, como lo hace y quienes lo ayudan ¿de acuerdo?** \- el peli verde asintió con seriedad. – **no hay prisa Zoro, es importante que no te descubran así que no llames la atención.**

Zoro sintió una gota de sudor en el cuello; no es que no llamar la atención le saliera demasiado bien y menos si iba con Luffy, el chico era un imán para eso, aun así se empeñaría por pasar desapercibido.

 **-ahora** – en la pantalla aprecio la foto de un nuevo lugar.

 **-esa es la universidad de Dressrosa –** murmuro Luffy al ver todos aquellos edificios, los jardines, el lago y las canchas, el lugar era enorme. Zoro silbo.

 **-vaya, sí que es grande.**

 **-y dicen que sus albercas son las mejores del país al igual que la comida que sirven en la cafetería –** los ojos del morocho brillaron son emoción.

 **-me alegra que te guste** – dijo Dragón – **porque es ahí donde estarás metido durante la misión**. – la boca de Luffy se abrió y ahora era Zoro quien se carcajeaba mientras golpeaba fuertemente la espalda de su amigo.

 **\- no puedes estar hablando en serio, papá ya hemos hablado de esto, estudiar no es lo mío –** Dragón suspiro mientras se sobaba la sien.

 **-no estudiaras realmente, bueno si lo harás pero no es importante**. – apretó un botón en el control y una nueva imagen apareció. Un hombre rubio, de gafas raras y una sonrisa perturbadora, era cubierto por un abrigo de plumas rosa. – **Donquixote Doflamingo… ¿lo conocen?**

 **-¿no es uno de los políticos más importantes del país? –** pregunto Zoro intentando recordar.

 **-sí, lo es… y además es el dueño del instituto Dressrosa, es uno de los que creemos que tiene trato con Cocodrile, sobre que, no lo sabemos… esa es tu misión Luffy, investigar que tienen que ver.**

 **-estás diciendo que…**

 **-te infiltraras como estudiante, e investigaras desde dentro.**

 **-wow espera, ¿Por qué yo? Zoro podría ser mejor estudiante.**

 **-no quieras voltearla** – se quejo el peli verde – **así son las cosas** – sonrió burlonamente.

 **-Zoro tiene menos pinta de estudiante y más de matón drogadicto, así que es mejor así** – dijo Dragón.

 **-así es** – dijo el peli verde muy sonriente; 1… 2… 3… - **¡oye! –** se quejo cuando por fin comprendió lo que su ahora jefe había dicho; pero el hombre decidió ignorarlo.

 **-Luffy el colegio entero está dirigido por toda la familia Doflamingo, no hay en quien confiar ¿de acuerdo?** – le morocho asintió aun molesto por su trabajo, lo que menos quería era estar en un maldito colegio.

 **-bien, me encargare.**

 **-por último se que no tengo que decírselos pero… probablemente hay más muertes por culpa de estos hombres aparte de la de Kuina, tengan cuidado, cada determinado tiempo me pondré en contacto con ustedes para intercambiar información.**

 **-¿eso es todo?** – pregunto Zoro.

 **-sí lo es, no involucren a nadie más, Luffy para la siguiente semana ya estarás inscrito en el colegio, para esa misma semana tu deberás comenzar Zoro.**

 **-espera, creí que habías dicho que era difícil infiltrarse en el casino.**

 **-lo es… pero ya hay alguien de nuestro lado trabajando ahí, te ayudara a saltarte el primer paso que es el bar de mala muerte no te preocupes, además también te ayudara con cierta información.**

 **-¿Quién es?** – pregunto Luffy; Dragón estaba a punto de contestar cuando Garp interrumpió.

 **-lo sabrán cuando lleguen.**

 **-a todo esto Garp** – Zoro se levanto y lo miro **\- ¿Qué tienes tú que ver?**

 **-nada, solo mantendré a la policía lejos de ustedes, así no tendrán problemas.**

Eso fue suficiente para que tanto Luffy como Zoro asintieran. Dragón les dio una memoria que el peli verde tomo con cuidado, en ella estaba toda la información que necesitaban y donde guardarían la que consiguieran.

- **hay otra cosa** – dijo Dragón de repente cuando noto que ya ambos se dirigían a la puerta – **hay otra organización involucrada pero… tan solo sabemos su nombre.**

 **-¿Cuál es?** – pregunto Zoro.

 **-CP9** – Luffy y el peli verde asintieron, era poco lo que tenían, pero para ellos era suficiente, sabían cuál era su trabajo.

Ambos abrieron la puerta dispuestos a irse.

 **-chicos… -** les llamo el hombre tatuado, ambos lo miraron **– bienvenidos de vuelta**. – lo único que recibió como respuesta fue el asentimiento del peli verde y una gran sonrisa de su hijo, después desaparecieron.

El hombre miro a Garp.

 **-¿Por qué no quisiste decirles quien les espera?**

 **-créeme es mejor así –** dijo el mayor suspirando, conocía bien a esos chicos

 **-es genial que estén de vuelta**

 **-supongo**

 **-se que no estabas de acuerdo.**

 **-ellos apenas comenzaban a avanzar.** – dijo el canoso desviando la mirada; lo que menos quería es que esos chicos sufrieran como lo había hecho hasta hace poco.

.

.

.

* * *

. . .

 _¡Nueva historia! ya saben pareja protagonista ZoRo pero también habrá mucho LuNa._

 _Espero que les guste y me dejen un comentario, nos leemos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen._

 _ **~ Save Me ~**_

 _Capitulo 2_

 _El choque de las espadas se detuvo cuando ella termino en el piso. Segundos después el peli verde le daba su mano para levantarla y ella acepto con una sonrisa._

 _-tres de cinco – murmuro él cuando la tuvo en frente –gané – ella sonrió socarronamente._

 _-si bueno no es para tanto, teniendo en cuenta que yo he ganado toda la vida._

 _-eso quedo en el pasado Kuina –dijo burlonamente – soy mejor que tu ahora – la peli negra soltó una risotada escandalosa; en un rápido movimiento Zoro se encontraba con la punta de la espada de ella en su garganta… ni siquiera lo vio venir._

 _-podría matarte en cualquier momento si quisiera Zoro, te falta bastante para ser mejor que yo… seré la mejor espadachín del mundo, que pierda contigo en duelos no significa que seas mejor que yo._

 _Y quito la espada emprendiendo camino hacia el dojo y Zoro se quedo ahí, tan solo mirándole la espalda. Después sonreía como un idiota, amaba a esa mujer y cada aspecto nuevo que ella sacaba a relucir, su terquedad y fuerza, su orgullo… nadie era más orgullosa que Kuina y el amaba eso de ella._

 _-¿te quedaras ahí contemplándome como idiota o vendrás a comer? – le grito ella desde la entrada._

 _Si que la amaba._

El terrible sonido del despertador le hizo abrir los ojos, era escandaloso y desesperante y las ganas de destrozarlo se hicieron presentes; y claro el no era de contenerse. El despertador quedo destrozado después de que le diera un fuerte puñetazo.

Se sentó sobre su cama y tallo los ojos con las manos… hace tanto que no soñaba con Kuina que justo ahora le parecía que no era un buen momento para recordarla.

Tenía el torso desnudo y así como se levanto fue directo al baño, abrió la regadera y segundos después se despojo de los pantalones de pijama que llevaba. Dejo que el agua corriera libremente por todo su cuerpo, empapándolo y relajándolo al instante. Le dolía la cabeza.

Su mirada se pozo al frente, en los azulejos del su baño y de pronto recordó la risa tan escandalosa y animada de Kuina, cuando reía de esa manera él también se contagiaba, ella era tan alegre y tan salvaje siempre…

Apretó su puño, y la sonrisa que había aparecido sin querer se borro, no quería, no debía, el estaba bien, ya lo había superado, era fuerte.

Salió del baño con tan solo una toalla amarrada a su cintura, cuando estuvo dispuesto a vestirse escucho un ruido proveniente de su cocina, era el choque de varios trastes de vidrio chocando. Se dirigió ahí encontrándose con una chica alta de cabello negro y gafas.

 **-Tashigui** – le dijo para llamar la atención de ella que se encontraba al parecer cocinando algo en la estufa; la peli negra volteo hacia él sonrojándose al instante por encontrárselo semi desnudo.

 **-Zo… ro, que bueno que ya despertaste** – le dijo con una sonrisa – **estoy haciendo el desayuno ¿quieres café?**

 **-hay una botella de sake en la alacena.**

 **-¿a esta hora?**

 **-¿Qué tiene?**

 **\- es un poco temprano para beber alcohol** – dijo amablemente, sin embargo el peli verde la miraba como diciéndole que no le importaba – **está bien, ahora te la llevo.**

Zoro tomo asiento en la mesa y la peli negra pronto llego poniendo su desayuno frente a él, con un café de un lado y la botella del otro; después tomo asiento en frente.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí? –** pregunto él mientras comenzaba a comer.

 **-tenía mucho tiempo sin verte.**

 **-nos vimos el lunes**

 **-si, después de tres meses nos vimos solo el lunes y por menos de dos horas –** Zoro la miro, estaba por decirle que eso había sido suficiente para él, pero vamos… no era tan cruel. - **¿acaso tú no quieres estar conmigo?**

El peli verde se quedo callado unos momentos, no era eso precisamente, aunque la verdad regresar al que antes era su hogar y estar tan solo a unas pocas calles de donde antes vivía Kuina era… tan solo la recordaba todo el tiempo y ver a Tashigui solo lo hacía peor; eran tan idénticas por fuera como tan diferentes por dentro.

Se levanto de su asiento y fue al lado de ella, le palmeo la cabeza revolviéndole el cabello y una leve sonrisa casi nada perceptible apareció en su rostro.

 **-tienes razón, lo lamento me estoy acoplando a la idea de que ya volví** – ella lo miro y sonrió, incluso una persona tan frívola como él podía llegar a ser amable, aunque no era algo que cualquier persona pudiera ver, eso la hacía sentir especial – **el desayuno estuvo delicioso, gracias.**

Tashigui se levanto y paso sus brazos por el cuello de él

- **no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe** – y le dio un beso, que él correspondió de inmediato. **\- ¿salimos hoy?** – pregunto cuándo se separaron.

 **-eh… no lo creo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer con Luffy.** – nuevamente ella bajo la mirada decepcionada y la culpabilidad se apodero de Zoro – **pero… es hasta en la noche así que ¿quieres ir al cine en un rato?** – y como si fuera magia la chica sonrió y se dirigió a donde estaba su bolsa dando saltitos de alegría.

 **-está bien, iré a cambiarme, te dejo para que te arregles** – se acerco a él, le dio un beso corto en los labios y salió de ahí.

Zoro pasó por la mesa, como la botella de alcohol y se fue a la sala, se dejo caer en el mueble y le dio un gran trago a la bebida, después hecho su cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos.

Realmente a veces se sentía mal por Tashigui, sentía que la estaba lastimando y que la chica no lo merecía; y no es que no la quisiera pero estaba casi seguro que su relación se había dado demasiado pronto. Apenas unos meses después de la muerte de Kuina. Y realmente ni siquiera sabe por qué, solo recuerda la manera en la que se privo de todos después de su muerte, no hablaba con nadie y solo entrenaba, todo el día, sin descanso, incluso a media noche y bajo la lluvia.

Y entonces había aparecido ella. La primera vez que la vio sin duda pensó que era Kuina y corrió hacia ella besándola sin ningún tipo de pudor… pero sus labios no sabían igual y ahí le cayó el veinte de que Kuina se había ido para siempre. Tashigui estuvo con él después de eso y aunque realmente no se sentía listo para estar con alguien más tampoco quería que se alejara, por qué tenerla a ella era como ver a Kuina a su lado, siempre y cuando la chica no abriera la boca porque además del físico, no tenían nada más en común.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando que las ideas se esfumaran de su cabeza, tomo el teléfono a su lado y marco.

 **-¿bueno?** – la voz de un Luffy somnoliento le contesto.

 **-Oí no me digas que aun no te has despertado.**

 **-¿de qué hablas? Ya estoy en la universidad… pero muero de sueño, debería ser un delito hacernos levantar a esta hora. –** Zoro miro el reloj en su pared y suspiro.

 **-Luffy, son las diez de la mañana… tu horario es de los más flexibles, que seas un flojo de mierda es tu culpa.**

 **-mira quién habla, el que duerme donde caiga.**

 **-cierra la boca ¿Qué es lo que harás?**

 **-lo que me encargaron, ir a clases como todo alumno normal, es el primer día así que iré a recorrer los edificios y conocer a la tal familia Doflamingo.**

 **-no lo digas en voz alta estúpido**. – Entonces escucha un sonido bastante escandaloso del otro lado **\- ¿Qué fue eso?**

 **-ah… tengo que ir a clase, ¿Qué hay sobre esta noche?**

 **-nos vemos a las nueve.**

 **-bien** – y sin más Luffy colgó.

El morocho miro la hoja de papel que tenía en sus manos, en ella indicaba el salón y la hora de su primera clase. Su mirada fue hacia el frente y soltó un suspiro, ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar.

Camino hacia delante esperando encontrar un mapa o algo así, entro en el primer edificio pero no había nada, a lo lejos diviso a una mujer bastante alta, de cabello negro muy largo y muy guapa, vestida elegantemente; se acerco a ella.

- **hola –** la mujer quien antes hablaba con otro hombre lo miro y levanto una ceja.

 **-¿sí?**

 **-¿me puedes decir donde esta mi salón?** – dijo dándole la hoja a la mujer con una gran sonrisa, la mujer la tomo totalmente confundida por la actitud del chico, normalmente nadie se le acercaba, mas por miedo que por respeto.

 **-es en el edificio de al lado, segundo piso** – respondió devolviéndole la hoja - **¿eres nuevo?**

 **-sip, soy Monkey D. Luffy** – le tendió la mano con una sonrisa enorme haciendo que ella también sonriera encantada con el muchacho que tenía enfrente.

 **-Hanckok… soy la rectora. –** eso hizo que el peli negro abriera los ojos, casi se da un golpe en la frente, si que era tonto y además parecía tener mala suerte. Mira que hablarle tan confianzudamente a esa mujer que podía expulsarlo en cualquier momento ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?

 **-lo siento… es que usted, no se ve tan mayor** – dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para intentar enmendar su inapropiada presentación **– y además muy hermosa**. – alguna vez uno de sus amigos le dijo que siempre debía alagar a las mujeres y se evitaría muchos problemas, pero al ver la expresión de la mujer frente a él, con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que la boca le decía que no había sido la mejor idea. **\- ¡lo siento! Bueno no… es que yo…** \- y ahora ya no sabía qué hacer.

 **-está bien** – le calmo ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas - **espero verlo pronto señor Luffy** – y sin más paso a su lado.

Luffy soltó un suspiro, al menos no le había molestado o eso había parecido. Decidió dejar eso de lado, después trataría de enmendar su relación con su ahora rectora. Camino hacia donde la mujer le había indicado.

Cuando llego a su salón encontró la puerta cerrada, inmediatamente sus ojos se movieron al reloj, había llegado veinte minutos tarde a su primera clase, genial. Aun así probo suerte y abrió la puerta.

El salón era enorme, parecía más bien un teatro pequeño, las bancas rodeaban toda el aula y bajando estaba el pizarrón y el escritorio del profesor.

El silencio se hizo presente y todos lo miraban, Luffy se concentro en el hombre hasta abajo, no era tan mayor, de piel ligeramente tostada, cabello negro, ojos negros afilados y barba, vestido con una gabardina negra y un sombrero blanco un poco extraño.

 **-disculpa –** hablo el hombre **\- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? Estas interrumpiendo mi clase.**

 **-ah sí ¿puedo pasar?** – dijo como si nada, provocando las risas de varios de los alumnos ahí.

Perdida en un asiento en medio de todos una pelirroja miraba boquiabierta al chico que acababa de entrar, justo el mismo al que hace unos días le había robado su maleta, bajo la cabeza intentando que su cabello cubriera su cara, lo que le faltaba.

 **-¿estás en esta clase? –** pregunto el profesor.

 **-creo que si –** Luffy miro su hoja **\- ¿es el salón 234? ¿Con el profesor Law?**

 **-si… Trafalgar D. Water Law para ser más preciso.**

 **-ah… bueno ¿puedo pasar Torao?** – al profesor casi le da un tic en el ojo al escuchar la manera en la que ese imprudente chico le llamo, las risas de los demás se hicieron más intensas.

- **adelante, tome asiento y que sea la última vez que llegue tarde**. – Luffy comenzó a bajar las escaleras buscando con la mirada un asiento vacío, lo encontró justo en las filas de en medio y en la orilla del pasillo, al lado de lo que parecía ser una chica pelirroja.

Nami cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió que el chico se sentaba a su lado, el sudor bajo por su cuello y trago saliva. El profesor continúo su clase con normalidad pero ella ya no podía poner atención, por más que admiraba a ese profesor y le encantaba, ahora se concentraba más en pasar desapercibida por el chico a su lado.

Dejo de preocuparse después de unos minutos, en los que noto que el chico ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención, a veces parecía dormirse, después dibujaba en su cuaderno o al menos eso creía, porque sus dibujos o eran abstractos o simplemente eran garabatos, cuando llevo su dedo meñique a su nariz la pelirroja no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco.

Nami llego a la conclusión de que el chico a su lado era idiota, ni siquiera había volteado a verla. Aun recordaba lo que había encontrado en la maleta, cosas de aseo y gimnasio, un sucio sombrero de paja que no le servía para nada y su cartera. Recordaba que se llamaba Luffy o algo así, pero lo más importante es que de hecho llevaba bastante dinero en efectivo. Y al chico no parecía que le hiciera mucha falta.

 **-Oí mira –** se mordió el labio cuando noto que le hablaba a ella, volteo deseando que no la reconociera. El chico tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos cerrados y le mostraba orgullosamente el dibujo de… lo que parecía ser un pez con patas. – **Es una sirena** – dijo orgullosamente.

Nami se quedo callada, guardándose para sí misma los insultos que ese dibujo merecía. Cuando Luffy noto que la chica a su lado no contestaba a lo que era su obra de arte frunció el ceño y la vio. El cabello pelirrojo largo y en ondas, un fleco de lado, bonita figura, grandes ojos café y en general muy bonita.

 **-¿te conozco?** – pregunto, por que definitivamente tenia la corazonada de que la había visto en algún lugar… no recordaba donde.

 **-jaja no, no, nunca nos hemos visto** – dijo la pelirroja sonriente; pero Luffy alzo la ceja, el podía ser tonto y distraído, pero estaba bastante seguro que recordaba su cara. Sobre todo cuando sonreía así, eso le recordó a la chica que fingió ser amable para robarle sus cosas y…

 **-¡eres la ladrona! –** grito mientras se levantaba abruptamente de su asiento, llamando la atención de todos ahí. Nami frunció el ceño ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para llamarla de esa manera? Que fuera cierto no le daba derecho a decirlo.

 **-a mi no me hables así** – se levanto para ponerse a su altura, con ambas manos en la cadera y mirada desafiante – **no se dé que estás hablando** – dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

 **-eres la del callejón, la tipa que me robo mi sombrero** – le señalo con el dedo.

 **-ustedes dos** – la voz del profesor les hicieron voltear – **fuera.**

 **-no, no –** Nami paso al lado de Luffy y junto sus manos **– por favor, fue él quien armo este escándalo, sáquelo a él.**

 **-lo siento Nami, eres buena alumna pero me he percatado de que llevas toda la clase mirando bastante distraída, salgan los veo mañana.** – y sin más le dio la espalda.

La pelirroja volteo mirando con odio al morocho quien solo se había encogido de hombros y ya estaba saliendo. La chica lo imito tomando su bolso y yendo de tras de él.

 **-¡¿pero qué diablos pasa contigo?!** –le grito cuando salieron.

 **-¿conmigo? ¿Qué pasa contigo? Quiero mi sombrero de vuelta, tienes que dármelo –** dijo seriamente.

Nami se confundió. ¿Era el estúpido sombrero lo que quería? ¿Y el dinero? ¿Acaso no recordaba todo lo que llevaba?

 **-escucha lamento eso, de verdad no creí volver a verte.**

 **-que fácil ¿no? Pues aquí estoy, y quiero mi sombrero.**

 **-oye… tus cosas ya se perdieron** – Luffy abrió sus ojos y la tomo con fuerza de los hombros zarandeándola levemente.

 **-¡no digas eso! Ese sombrero es preciado para mí, lo necesito de vuelta.** – Nami lo miraba, nunca le había pasado eso, que la descubrieran, además el chico realmente parecía preocupado por aquel objeto.

 **-¿solo quieres el sombrero? ¿Qué hay de lo demás?**

 **-te lo puedes quedar, solo dame mi sombrero.** – la chica no podía dejar de sorprenderse, el chico le estaba dando el permiso para quedarse con todo el dinero que llevaba, además de su celular, un Ipod y toda la ropa de marca. – **No me gusta hacer esto, normalmente me gusta arreglar mis problemas pero a ti obviamente no puedo golpearte** – a la pelirroja le recorrió un escalofrió – **tendré que acusarte con la policía.**

 **-ja, inténtalo, eh escapado ya muchas veces de ellos, basta con ponerme a llorar y decir que me querías hacer cosas pervertidas** – dijo sonriendo. **-¿quieres ver a quien le creerán?** – Luffy sonrió burlonamente.

 **-eres bastante astuta** \- Nami sonrió **– pero… esta vez no te funcionara** – su sonrisa se borro – **esta vez te topaste con el nieto de uno de los mayores oficiales** – le diría que el también era antiguo oficial pero su misión podría verse afectada – **te metiste con quien no debías.**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Nami se sintió intimidada.

 **-pero… si tú me traes mi sombrero, nos evitaremos los problemas ¿de acuerdo?**

La pelirroja cerró los ojos, era arriesgado, la maleta entera ya la había entregado, era casi suicida querer recuperar algo de ella, aunque no le veía problema y solo era un estúpido sombrero de paja, además ella era un ladrona experta… y prefería que la regañaran un poco a que la metieran a la cárcel por esa estúpida maleta.

 **-bien** – susurro.

 **-¿bien?**

 **-¡bien!** – Luffy sonrió. **– pero debes darme uno o dos días**.

 **-está bien, pero no más, y más te vale que este intacto. –** Ella más bien deseaba que aun no estuviera en la basura.

 **-¿Por qué no te compras otro?**

 **-no, ese sombrero es especial y lo reconozco perfectamente así que ni lo intentes** – lo dijo con tal seguridad que ella se lo creyó. – **me voy, quiero recorrer la escuela**. – dijo comenzando a caminar.

- **oye –** el morocho volteo – **creí que habías dicho que no ibas a la universidad.**

 **-cambio de planes –** contesto sonriendo y volviendo a caminar.

Nami soltó un suspiro, su corazón latía fuertemente… nunca nadie la había puesto en su lugar de aquella forma, debía admitir que ese chico era… único de cierta manera, destilaba confianza pero también gentileza. Aunque claro justo ahora quería matarlo.

.

.

.

 **-La rectora se llama Hanckok, parece amable, mi profesor de biología se llama Torao…**

 **-espera** – interrumpió Zoro al morocho **\- ¿se llama Torao? ¿Estás seguro?**

 **-sí, bastante seguro** – el peli verde levanto una ceja pero no dijo nada, siguió con sus manos en el volante y acelero un poco. **– tengo otros maestros, pero… tienen nombres extraños.**

 **-¿a qué te refieres?**

 **-bueno, tuve clases con un tal diamante y uno al que le dicen Trébol. –** Ambos se quedaron callados – **ellos se presentan así, intentare buscar sus verdaderos nombres.**

 **-es obvio que algo ocultan** – Zoro miro su reloj – **estamos a tiempo.**

 **-estábamos…**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **\- por qué no debiste dar vuelta a la derecha… -** Luffy suspiro – **sabia que debía manejar yo.**

 **-cierra la boca**

Un rato después por fin consiguieron llegar al estacionamiento de aquel edifico, guarida de la organización que ellos debían investigar.

 **-¿le dijiste a Tashigui?** – pregunto Luffy cuando el peli verde ya se estaba estacionando.

 **-no… ella no ah renunciado del todo a su cargo, simplemente se ha dado un tiempo para seguir estudiando, además se supone que yo renuncie a todo esto ¿recuerdas?**

 **-¿Qué tiene de malo regresar? Además tenemos buenos motivos.**

 **-no creo que ella considero esos motivos como validos** – dijo el peli verde apagando el carro – **a ella no le gusta escuchar de Kuina.**

Luffy preguntaría por qué, pero nuevamente era meterse en terrenos ajenos.

 **-¿nos esperan?** – pregunto cambiando de tema, Zoro asintió.

 **-vamos** – y ambos bajaron del auto; al lado del edificio había un callejón oscuro, donde había varios tambos de basura y una puerta que seguramente daba adentro del edificio, la música se podía escuchar desde ahí, al igual que un tenue olor a tabaco y marihuana.

Ambos se quedaron parados ahí, esperando en silencio la llegada de la persona que se supone ha trabajado ahí un tiempo y que los ayudaría a subir al segundo piso, porque claro en el primero no había nada que hacer.

Un ruido les hizo voltear, de las sombras un hombre iba acercándose, con pasos calmados y suaves, haciendo que Zoro se desesperara un poco. Cuando la luz de las lámparas le dio en la cara se encontraron a un chico alto, rubio… peinado de manera que el fleco le cubriera un ojo, cejas en forma de espiral, bien vestido con un traje negro, manos metidas en el pantalón y un cigarro en la boca.

 **-¡Sanji! –** Luffy salto de inmediato sobre el rubio – **cuantas ganas tenia de verte ¡comida!** – pidió con sus ojos brillando como estrellas.

 **-idiota, cierra la boca, se supone que debes ser silencioso.**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí pervertido?** – pregunto el peli verde de malas, lo que menos quería era tener que trabajar con ese tipo.

 **-que forma tan mal educada de saludar marimo. –** ya dispuestos a pelear Luffy decide interrumpir.

 **-pero Sanji, creí que estabas en Francia.**

 **-si bueno, tu padre me llamo haces meses para trabajar en esto y aquí estoy.**

 **-no te necesitamos** – le dijo Zoro sonriendo con superioridad, el rubio le dio una calada al cigarrillo.

 **-yo creo que si… vamos.**

Y sin más el rubio se dirigió a aquella puerta del callejón, puso una llave en la perilla y sin más la abrió dejando que Zoro y Luffy entraran primero.

EL lugar era tal como se imaginaban, el primer piso era tan solo un bar de mala muerte, con olor a alcohol, drogas y orines, demasiados hombres borrachos y una que otra mujer vestida provocativamente, música alta y humo por doquier.

 **-¿estás en la barra? –** pregunto Zoro.

 **-aquí no, estoy en la barra del casino, por aquí –** le indico para que les siguieran, dirigiéndose por un pasillo al fondo e todas las mesas, ahí ocultas habían unas escaleras de madera que rechinaban con cada paso que ellos deban.

 **-Oí Sanji… -** le susurro Luffy - **¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?** – el rubio le miro repechándole con la mirada, después miro alrededor y jalo al chico del brazo, haciendo que el peli verde les siguiera.

Sanji abrió la puerta y los tres se introdujeron en aquel pequeño espacio donde había puros utensilios de limpieza.

- **no seas idiota, no puedes hablar de esto en este lugar, Baroque Works tiene oídos por doquier** – dijo en un tono bajo y mirando alrededor – **ustedes entraran ahí y deben ubicar a las personas a investigar, siéntense en la barra, ahí estaré yo y podre enseñarles a quienes ya eh conocido. No llamen la atención.-** su mirada fue a parar al morocho – **hablo por ti idiota.**

 **-ya… ¿me darás carne?** – lo único que recibió a cambio fue un golpe por parte de ambos, rubio y peli verde.

 **-vamos.** – y así salieron. Dieron unos cuanto pasos y Sanji se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera – **salgan por aquí, los veo en la barra** – y siguió su camino.

Zoro y Luffy intercambiaron una rápida mirada, y asintieron, Zoro abrió la puerta lentamente.

El ambiente era totalmente diferente al de abajo, había muchas personas y de hecho el enorme lugar parecía estar dividido por varias secciones. Zoro diviso la barra hasta el fondo, al lado habían unas mesas muy bien arregladas con manteles y velas, en frente un gran escenario, en medio de todo habían distintos juegos, y alrededor de todo el salón habían asientos acojinados. Las personas iban y venían bien vestidos, en traje y las mujeres caminaban con gracia a pesar de los vestidos de gala que llevaban; en el otro extremo Zoro noto que había un arco y una persona les daba la bienvenida a las parejas que entraban, obviamente eran cuartos, por más que intentaran disfrazar el lugar, la verdad era que era un lugar cualquiera, casino combinado con bar y motel y seguramente muchas de las mujeres bien vestidas eran damas de compañía y prostitutas.

Luffy a su lado dio silbido.

 **-vaya lugar** – dijo contemplando todo alrededor. En el escenario dos chicas salían bailando tango o al parecido, el no estaba seguro. Una peli azul y una castaña, probablemente lindas pero no podía saberlo con certeza por que los antifaces que llevaban no lo dejaban. Miro a Zoro - **¿vamos?**

 **-ah sí** – y comenzaron a caminar directo a la barra.

Zoro veía por todas partes, tenia bien grabado el rostro del tal Cocodrile y del asesino apodado como Mr. 1, al igual que todos los demás que Dragón y Garp les habían enseñado en aquella sala; pero no podía reconocer a nadie.

 **-probablemente si las mujeres bailarinas llevan antifaces pertenezcan a la organización, no por nada no quieren que les vean el rostro** – le susurro a Luffy al oído mientras se detenían y observaban un segundo.

 **-quizás podríamos empezar acercándonos a ellas.**

 **-si puede ser** – Zoro miro a la barra donde noto que su compañero rubio ya les esperaba, mientras servía a otras personas – **continuemos.**

Y así como dio el primer paso alguien choco contra su costado. Zoro no era nada paciente y si alguien chocaba de esa manera contra él lo único que merecía era un buen golpe, insultos y asustarlo, y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer… si tan solo no se hubiera encontrado con esa mujer al voltear.

Nunca en todos sus años de vida él se había quedado pasmado y sin palabras; sin embargo ahí estaba, frente a esa hermosa mujer de increíble belleza. Era alta por lo que se veían al mismo nivel, no pudo evitar que su mirada viajara por el perfecto cuerpo de ella, escondido tras un precioso vestido blanco largo, su cabello negro caía como una cascada negra por su espalda y hombros, sus labios color carmín le mostraron una perfecta y amable sonrisa y sus ojos… tan azules como un mar del Caribe, tan brillosos como luces de neón y tan cálidos como el mismo cielo.

 **-eh…** \- se sintió estúpido cuando noto que ni siquiera podía articular palabra, y es que simplemente no podía dejar de verla.

 **-discúlpame –** su voz se metió en sus oídos, acariciando sus tímpanos con suavidad, sonaba tan pura, angelical y llena de gracia… que simplemente sintió que podía escucharla toda la vida.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de que debía contestar, ella ya lo había dejado ahí, mirándole el escote de su espalda y la gracia de sus caderas al caminar.

 **-¿Zoro? –** la voz de Luffy le hizo regresar. ¿Cómo es que se había perdido por completo en ver a aquella mujer? A pesar de que se hizo esa pregunta no pudo evitar buscarla, pero ya no la encontró.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Hola! Aquí el capitulo dos, debo decir que estoy bastante contenta con la gran bienvenida que le han dado a este fic, y de hecho no pensaba actualizar hasta el sábado pero bueno... se lo merecían =D_

 _Agradecimientos:_

 _Gren-sama: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y verte por aquí, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado._

 _boons-007: que lindas palabras! de verdad ame tu review y me da mucho gusto verte comentando otra vez, si probablemente sea mas o menos de la misma cantidad de capítulos que Forever, o quizás un poco menos no lo se aun jaja, y claro que habrá capítulos dobles pero mas adelante ya que aun no voy adelantada y estoy escribiendo otra historia al mismo tiempo. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, también te amo! besos._

 _Ahiiimee: Aquí esta la continuación! muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te guste._

 _luis. .m: Me da gusto verte por aquí y que sigas mis historias, me siento alagada =D espero que te guste tanto como forever. Saludos._

 _edpol: jajaja me siento un poco presionada ahora jajajaja pero intentare que este a la altura o mejor, tenlo por seguro. y gracias por seguirme en esta nueva historia._

 _ilee-chan: Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí y que bueno que te haya gustado, no se que tan larga sera pero yo calculo que al menos mas de 20 caps si que tendrá, saludos!_

 _69juan69: Gracias por comentar y seguirme otra vez en esta nueva historia, me esforzare al máximo para que guste tanto como Forever._

 _Sake-san: hola! que bueno verte por aquí ahora nos seguiremos mutuamente jaja que bueno que te vaya gustando y que pienses eso, a veces siento que los personajes me salen un poco Oc, sorbe todo Luffy y sobre todo en esta historia que planeo hacerlo un poco mas maduro y menos asexual jajaja, sobre la actualización no suelo tardarme demasiado así que ntp, nos estamos leyendo saludos!_

 _Guest: muchas gracias! así seguiré y espero que este capítulo te guste._

Espero que les guste este capitulo aunque solamente sea de transición, pero ya estoy ansiosa por subir el capitulo numero tres que se que les gustara bastante.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, favs y follows, nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Save Me ~**_

.

 _Capitulo 3_

 _._

Llegaron hasta los bancos de la barra, y así como se sentaron el rubio puso un par de copas frente a ellos.

 **-no pedí esto –** dijo Zoro mirando mal al rubio.

 **-es mejor, probablemente tu pedirías bebidas de albañil –** el peli verde apretó los dientes aguantándose las ganas de darle un buen golpe – **además aquí sirven las bebidas adulteradas, para que te pegue más fuerte.**

 **-¿quieren emborrachar a los clientes?**

 **-si… para que hagan mejores apuestas y robarles, e incluso a las pocas mujeres que suelen venir solas, las drogan.**

 **-eso es horrible –** intervino el morocho.

 **-trato de evitar que lo hagan pero…** \- el rubio miro a su costado, unos metros más allá una hermosa mujer atendía igual que él, de cabello rizado y azul cubierto con una pañoleta, un lunar adornaba su rostro cerca de su boca – **no soy el único que atiende.**

 **-¿todos los que trabajan aquí están dentro de Baroque Works?**

 **-la mayoría, yo no, por ejemplo.**

 **-¿no sospechan? –** pregunto Zoro paseando su mirada por la mujer que ahora le daba algo de beber a una chica pelirroja unos asientos más atrás.

 **-no, como dije la mayoría trabajan para Mr. 0, ella** – dijo señalando con la mirada a su compañera de bar **– la conocen como Miss Doublefinger y de hecho es de la única que se le conoce su verdadero nombre, Paula.**

 **-¿y cómo has logrado saber eso?**

 **-observando por supuesto –** y de pronto los ojos del rubio parecieron tomar forma de corazón – **podría observarla toda mi vida.**

 **-pervertido…**

 **-son pocos los que no estamos dentro de la organización, yo entre ellos, hay otro tipo que atiende la barra pero hoy está descansando por eso Paula está en su lugar, se llama Blueno y no parece que tenga algo que ver con ellos.** – Sanji hizo una pausa cuando la mujer de cabello rizado paso detrás de él y siguió diciendo en voz baja – **en un rato saldrá el cantante, es un tipo bastante gracioso y al igual que sus acompañantes tampoco están dentro de la organización** – dijo tomando de la ventanilla en donde los cocineros ponían la orden dos paletas de carne.

 **-¿Cuántos son los integrantes que tocan?** – Pregunto Zoro – **es bueno mantenerlos vigilados y quizás sepan algo.**

 **-no lo sé, van variando… Brook es el cantante y violinista, a veces Conis le acompaña con el arpa y Franky con la guitarra, o muchas veces entran como solistas.** – respondió poniendo la carne frente al morocho quien sonreía feliz.

Zoro miro hacia el escenario, aun estaban las dos bailarinas ahí arriba.

 **-¿Qué hay de ellas? –** Sanji igualmente miro al escenario y sonrió mientras nuevamente sus ojos se volvían acorazonados

 **-la del cabello azul es Miss Wednesday… y la preciosa castaña es Violet-chan** – dijo haciendo un baile extraño.

 **-¿sabes su nombre? Creí que tenían código.**

 **-ella no trabaja bajo el mando de Mr. 0 –** el peli verde asintió.

 **-¿y el jefe? ¿Dónde está Cocodrile?**

 **-Cállate Marimo estúpido, no debes decir su nombre, se supone que nadie sabe su nombre además de sus subordinados.** – dijo mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

 **-como sea… ¿no ha llegado?** – contesto mirando discretamente a su alrededor. Sanji lo imito.

 **-parece que no, te avisare si lo veo… deberían ir por ahí y dar de vueltas, conocer el lugar.**

Zoro lo meditaba mientras seguía viendo hacia todos lados, realmente estaba buscando la cara del hombre que se suponía era el jefe de aquella organización criminal, pero sinceramente y aunque no quería admitirlo no era su prioridad, por alguna extraña razón, una corazonada quizás… debía encontrar a la mujer con la que hace unos momentos se había topado.

 **-¡Sanji! Más carne** – pidió efusivamente Luffy.

 **-cállate maldita sea, no debes hablarme como si me conocieras estúpido –** y mientras el morocho pedía su carne y el rubio le regañaba; al otro lado de la barra la voz del peli negro había captado la atención de la pelirroja.

Abrió la boca totalmente sorprendida y con un movimiento de su mano se quito el fleco de enfrente, para asegurarse más que nada de que lo que veía era real.

Segundos después decidió que lamentablemente no era una alucinación, aquel chico de mirada inocente, al que le había robado hace unos días su maleta y que se habían encontrado hace pocas horas en la universidad, que la había amenazado e intimidado… estaba ahí, frente a ella y riendo como si nada. ¿Qué hacia ese mal nacido ahí?

Se levanto con firmeza, y con aquel precioso vestido de color rojo apasionado, largo, totalmente ceñido al cuerpo y con un nada sutil escote comenzó a caminar, llevaba su cabello recogido en un lindo moño y unos guantes blancos adornaban sus brazos. Detuvo su coqueto caminar en la espalda del peli negro quien se atragantaba con mas carne en ese momento.

- **oye –** le dijo picándole en la espalda con su dedo índice. Luffy volteo con las mejillas llenas de comida y mirándola fijamente, ella frunció el ceño **\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?**

Luffy trago fuertemente y sonrió.

- **ah pero si eres la ladrona shishishishi que raro verte aquí.**

 **\- no mientas ¿acaso me estas siguiendo?** – Dijo poniendo sus manos en la cadera para obtener una posición mas amenazadora – **te dije que me encargaría de devolverte tu estúpido sombrero no tienes que acosarme.**

 **-¿Quién es ella?** – Nami volteo hacia el que preguntaba; un peli verde bien vestido pero con una presencia increíblemente intimidatoria, cabello verde y de cuerpo bastante grande, la cicatriz en su ojo provoco en ella un sentimiento extraño, miedo quizás.

 **-es la chica que me robo mis cosas ¿recuerdas? Te lo conté el otro día.**

 **-ah… así que tu eres la gata ladrona** – Nami frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio molesta.

 **-¿disculpa? ¿Tú eres?**

 **-nadie que te importe.**

 **-tienes razón no me interesa, a ti tampoco debería interesarte quien soy yo, así que metete tus preguntas y tu hostilidad por el trasero ¿de acuerdo?** – respondió con sarcasmo, haciendo que a él también se le borrara la sonrisa.

Quías la presencia de aquel sujeto imponía bastante, pero ella no se dejaba intimidar por nadie.

 **-jajajajaajajaja** – la risa de Luffy les hizo dejar aquella batalla de miradas demoniacas que se daban - **¿no es genial?**

 **-Marimo idiota ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera a tan hermosa dama? –** interrumpió el rubio tomando la mano enguantada de ella y besándola con delicadeza - **¿puedo ofrecerle algo señorita? Va por la casa.**

Nami sonrió.

 **-piña colada guapo –** dijo guiándole el ojo – **por favor –** y Zoro podía jurar que al pobre Sanji comenzaba a darle una hemorragia nasal.

Nami regreso su mirada al peli negro.

 **-en serio debes dejar de seguirme.**

 **-yo no te estoy siguiendo** – contesto por fin Luffy sin dejar de sonreír **– estamos aquí trabajando.**

 **-¿trabajando?** – Pregunto confundida - **¿en qué?**

 **-estamos buscando una Organ…. –** y no pudo terminar por que su cara se estrello contra la barra, consecuencia del tremendo golpe que le dio el peli verde.

 **-¿es que eres estúpido?**

 **-ah cierto, cierto** – dijo Luffy sobándose la frente y viendo a la pelirroja que estaba un poco consternada por aquella escena – **es confidencial.**

 **-¿confidencial? Oye… no tendrá nada que ver con tu abuelo policía ¿verdad?**

A Zoro casi le da un infarto, esa chica no podía ir por ahí diciendo que el abuelo de Luffy pertenecía a la policía, pensarían que eran espías trabajando para encarcelarlos a todos ahí… lo cual era cierto excepto que no trabajan con la policía, y precisamente por eso nadie ahí debía enterarse, los matarían antes de poder lograr si quiera decir manos arriba.

Llevo sus manos al delgado cuello de su amigo y comenzó a medio ahorcarlo mientras lo zarandeaba con fuerza.

 **-¿acaso no puedes cerrar la puta boca Luffy? –** le regañaba.

 **-ah… Zoro para –** le decía con la respiración entre cortada el morocho. Pero Zoro no parecía querer escuchar hasta que un periodicazo le dio en la cabeza.

Soltó al morocho para mirar diabólicamente al que le había golpeado encontrándose con su rubio compañero fumando tranquilamente, y cuando estaba por gritarle miles de maldiciones él le detuvo.

 **-están llamando la atención** – eso fue suficiente para que se calmara. No pudo evitar apretar la mandíbula, el era bueno trabajando sobre todo encubierto, pero estar con Luffy era algo superior, el chico realmente lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

 **-Gracias** – escucho a la pelirroja decir cuando Sanji le entrego su bebida.

 **-Luffy** – le llamo Zoro **\- ¿Por qué diablos ella sabe eso? –** pregunto refiriéndose a lo de su abuelo.

 **-estamos en la misma universidad, y tenía que amenazarla de alguna manera si quería que me devolviera mi sombrero.**

Zoro se acerco al morocho para decirle en voz aun más baja de lo que ya hablaban.

 **-¿no piensas las cosas acaso? Nadie debería saber que tienes familiares o siquiera conocidos en la policía, menos donde se supone que es tu deber infiltrarte… y sobre todo si esta persona también viene a este lugar. ¡Es un peligro idiota!**

 **-lo siento, estaba enojado por mi sombrero –** dijo inflando los cachetes. Zoro suspiro, Luffy era bueno en batalla, y a veces incluso demostraba su gran habilidad de liderazgo y para tomar decisiones, pero… cuando no se concentraba (lo cual era la mayoría del tiempo) realmente podía cometer errores que solo un imbécil cometería.

Nami miraba la escena tratando de escuchar lo que más pudiera pero sin que se notara que realmente lo hacía. Se le hacía sumamente extraño que aquel chico apareciera tan de repente en su vida y se lo encontrara en cada lugar, sobre todo ahí… en donde no precisamente iban las personas más buenas del mundo. Además el chico peli verde sí que había demostrado estar realmente enfado con el peli negro por haber dicho que su abuelo era policía… eso solo se podía significar que lo estaban ocultando, la pregunta era… ¿Por qué?

Nami se cruzo de brazos y entre cerró los ojos sospechosamente, después se inclino hacia los dos chicos que aun discutían quedando exactamente a la altura de sus rostros.

 **-ustedes dos… -** susurro llamando su atención - **¿son policías encubiertos?** – y cuando ambos la miraron sorprendidos y temerosos, y al rubio que atendía la barra se le cayó el cigarro de sus labios cuando también escucho aquello supo… que había acertado.

Zoro intento mantener la compostura, había cometido un gran error, le había dado las armas a aquella mujer para acabarlos si quisiera, pero estaba ahí, sonriendo con superioridad frente a ellos.

 **-no precisamente** – volteo hacia Luffy cuando lo escucho hablar – **pero algo parecido** – dijo el morocho sonriendo, pronto sintió la horrible mirada de Zoro sobre el **\- ¿Qué?**

 **-¿quieres dejar de decirle a todo el mundo lo que se supone es "secreto"?**

 **\- no importa** – dijo restándole importancia **– ella es buena.**

Y aquello descoloco tanto al peli verde como a Nami.

 **-realmente a veces no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan confianzudo.**

 **\- es un don –** dijo como si nada el morocho, después se levanto y miro a Nami quien también lo miraba sorprendida por aquellas palabras que no sabía si llamarlas del todo "correctas" y cuando él le tendió la mano ella no supo qué hacer - **¿quieres bailar?** – pregunto como si se conocieran desde hace mucho y nada de aquella antigua conversación hubiera pasado.

 **-¿eh?** \- pero no pudo articular nada mas por que el ya la llevaba de la mano hacia la pista de baile.

- **ah Zoro** – dijo antes de alejarse más de su compañero – **iré con ella, nos vemos en un rato ¿bien?**

Zoro levanto la ceja confundido por aquella acción, pero realmente eran pocas las veces que no confiaba en Luffy, si el chico hacia algo sus razones debía tener, aunque fuera algo estúpido.

 **-si, como sea.**

 **.**

Y sin más continuaron. La pelirroja sentía el fuerte agarre del chico que la llevaba y miro al escenario ¿en qué momento las bailarinas se habían ido? Ahora estaba un hombre bastante alto y con un gran afro, tocaba el piano en compañía de una chica rubia que tocaba el arpa, la canción era lenta y de melodía dulce.

Se detuvieron en el centro de la pista y de inmediato el llevo su mano hasta la cintura de ella haciendo que Nami dejara de mirar alrededor y lo mirara a él; casi por instinto llevo su mano al hombro y la otra seguía agarrada a la de él, comenzaron a bailar lentamente.

 **-¿hay alguna razón por la que me hayas traído a bailar? –** Luffy sonrió divertido.

 **-algo así, pero primero… llevamos ya varios encuentros y asumiendo que de hecho somos compañeros de universidad, ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre? –** la pelirroja bajo la mirada, realmente ni siquiera habían tenido oportunidad de presentarse aunque el ya había dicho el suyo frente a toda la clase.

 **-Nami…**

 **-es lindo** – dijo amablemente.

- **ah por dios** – contesto ella poniendo los ojos en blanco **\- ¿estás intentando coquetearme?** – Luffy frunció el ceño.

 **-¿Qué? ¡No! –** Dijo indignado - **¿Por qué lo haría?**

 **-¿Por qué? ¡Pues porque soy increíblemente hermosa!**

 **-a mi me pareces demasiado enojona** – Nami se dio la vuelta en cuanto escucho aquello, pero él no la soltó, y poniendo más fuerza la regreso a la posición inicial.

 **-déjame, yo no bailo con idiotas.**

 **-espera, realmente debemos hablar.**

 **-no… ni siquiera te conozco.**

 **-si… precisamente por eso debes decirme ¿Qué haces aquí?** – Nami se separo de él y lo miro confundida ¿Qué no había sido ella quien pregunto primero? Y pensándolo bien el chico ni siquiera contestaba.

 **-como le dije a tu compañero haya atrás, no les incumbe.**

 **-si lo hace –** el morocho pareció mirar alrededor, intentando fijarse si reconocía algún rostro de los que su padre le había enseñado en aquella oficina, pero no vio a nadie ahí, y nadie parecía sospechoso.

Puso más fuerza en la mano que estaba en la cintura de ella, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran más y ocasionando que ella se sobresaltara; igualmente se puso rígida cuando noto que aun en el baile se había acercado demasiado a su oreja, incluso podía sentir su aliento sobre ella.

 **-tú y yo sabemos que este no es el mejor lugar para pasar el rato… me preocupa que una chica como tú esté aquí, no quiero que algo te pase.**

Las palabras la hicieron estremecer, nunca en su vida las había escuchado de alguien más que no fuera su hermana, mucho menos de un chico al que llevaba pocas horas de conocer, si es que a eso podría llamarse conocerse.

 **-¿de qué hablas? No me conoces.**

 **-no, pero sé que eres buena, y las chicas buenas no deben estar aquí. –** Nami se separo en ese momento encontrándose con los cálidos y oscuros ojos de él.

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-que soy buena…** -Luffy sonrió, como si la respuesta fuera la más obvia del mundo.

 **-porque te veo y lo siento.** – y ella quiso creer en sus palabras, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón supo que no eran ciertas.

 **-te equivocas… -** dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerzas - **¿Qué haces tú aquí?**

 **-yo pregunte primero.**

 **-no, yo lo hice, justo en la barra y nunca me contestaste.**

 **-tú lo adivinaste** – ella pareció pensarlo.

 **-¿policías?**

 **-no, dije que algo parecido… -** Nami sonrió, tal vez esa era la razón del porque extrañamente se sentía segura al lado de aquel muchacho.

 **-¿Cómo que algo parecido?**

 **-oye… realmente no puedo hablar más.**

 **-¿y qué te hace pensar que yo puedo hacerlo?** – Luffy la miro, tenía la sensación de que la chica frente a él ocultaba algo, pero no estaba seguro si debía confrontarla.

 **-se que tienes problemas.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-se que no robas por ti, seguramente trabajas para alguien** – Nami se sorprendió ante aquello, ¿él como podía saberlo? – **no le di importancia hasta que te vi aquí.**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **-primero me robas en aquel callejón, es obvio que lo tenias planeado, probablemente ya me habías visto antes salir del gimnasio y me conozco, la mayoría de las veces paso por esa carnicería y pido más de tres paquetes de costillas a la barbecue, no soy precisamente el más cuidadoso cuando saco mi billetera, se que sabias que suelo cargar bastante dinero.** – dijo sonriendo, Nami desvió la mirada ¿era tan obvia? – **pero eso no era importante, la mayoría de los ladrones trabajan así… y cuando te vi esta mañana en la universidad y te obligue a que me devolvieras mi sombrero supe algo.**

Nami se mordió el labio, aquel chico no parecía ser tan inteligente como le estaba demostrando.

 **-la primera es que te aliviaste cuando te dije que solo quería mi sombrero, que podías quedarte con todo lo demás.**

 **-bueno eso es algo obvio, ¿Quién no se alegraría si a quien le robaste te dice que puedes quedarte con el dinero y que solo quiere su estúpido sombrero?**

 **-puede ser… pero tú no te alegraste por eso, te alegraste por saber que no tendrías problemas en solo regresarme mi sombrero, por tu rostro supe que te preocupaba el hecho de pedirle a quien sea que te ordene, que me regresara todo.** – Nami se quedo callada, aquel tipo había resultado ser bastante perspicaz, nunca en su vida se había preocupado realmente por sus reacciones excepto ahora ¿Cuántas cosas se podían descubrir con ellas?

 **-tu…**

 **-y el que estés aquí… me indica que tu jefe también lo está.** – Ella dejo escapar el aliento y pestañeo varias veces, Luffy sonrió nuevamente – **parece que acerté otra vez.**

 **\- tú no sabes nada.**

 **-puedo ayudarte, si me lo pides** – le dijo él, si ella tenía que ver con Baroque Works no solo la ayudaría, ella también lo ayudaría a él.

 **-puedo cuidarme sola…** \- dijo soltándose del agarre de él y mirándole desafiantemente **– tendrás tu sombrero pronto, mientras tanto aléjate de mi.**

Y si fue, dejando al morocho en la pista. Luffy cerró los ojos, de cierta manera desde que había visto a la chica ahí supo que probablemente podría sacar algo de ella, información sobre todo, pero había escapado y eso probablemente era por miedo, quien fuera su jefe seguramente la tenia bien espantada y eso le preocupaba. Porque si, su misión era importante pero también la seguridad de las personas y si de algo estaba seguro es que ella no era mala y que no merecía lo que sea que estuviera viviendo.

Lo sabia… por la manera en que sus ojos brillaban, ella era buena, estaba seguro.

.

.

.

 **-¿hay alguna razón del por qué Luffy se fue con esa increíblemente sexy mujer? –** Pregunto Sanji al peli verde quien ya iba por su quinta copa en la noche – **hey ya para que te vas a emborrachar sin siquiera adulterarla.**

 **-¿tienes idea de con quién estás hablando? Yo no me emborracho aunque quisiera –** dijo bebiendo todo de golpe una vez mas y golpeando la barra para que el rubio volviera a servirle – **y sobre Luffy no estoy seguro, así como la mayoría del tiempo es un idiota… a veces tiene buenas ideas.**

 **-tal vez la gusta la chica.** – Zoro soltó una risa burlona.

 **-el no es un pervertido como tu… además Luffy en lo que menos se fija es en chicas.**

 **-¿eso no te preocupa?**

 **\- no es lo que crees… simplemente Luffy solo se empeña en sus sueños, en ser el mejor policía del mundo, ayudar a todo el que le necesite, ya sabes.**

 **-¿Cómo lo va a cumplir si renuncio? –** pregunto Sanji prendiendo un nuevo cigarro.

 **-el no renuncio realmente, solo se dio un tiempo… lo necesitaba después de lo que paso, pero iba a volver, simplemente esta misión llego antes de lo esperado.**

 **-¿y tú? ¿Ibas a volver? –** Zoro lo miro fijamente mientras miraba su vaso gotear por fuera a causa de la fría bebida que contenía.

 **-no… yo solo estaba ahí por Kuina** – dijo perdiéndose ahora en el movimiento de los hielos y buscando en ellos la cara de la peli negra, el recuerdo de su sonrisa golpeo su memoria – **pero ella ya no está así que no tenía nada que hacer, pero Dragón me dio muy buenas razones para estar aquí.**

 **-sí, lo sé… recuerdo la primera vez que te llevo –** dijo Sanji sonriendo – **un peleador callejero increíblemente bueno con las espadas, aun así ella te daba una paliza. –** Zoro también sonrió ante el recuerdo.

 **-no fue por mucho tiempo** – el la había superado, con su ayuda claro… siempre con su ayuda, en cada aspecto de su vida, sin Kuina probablemente el seguiría solo en las calles, peleando para sobrevivir. – **pero realmente no importa, aunque logre superarla, ella siempre fue mejor que yo.**

Sanji se quedo callado, mirando a su "amigo" peli verde perderse en el vaso, probablemente viajando en los recuerdos de su amada muerta.

 **-la extrañas** – fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta, Zoro lo miro y asintió con seguridad.

 **-como un loco.** – el rubio bajo la mirada.

Probablemente si alguien le preguntara el diría que ellos no eran más que compañeros de trabajo, dos chicos que se miraban constantemente con rivalidad, peleando por la menor de las cosas… pero la realidad es que podían maldecirse mil veces y golpearse otras mil, pero eran amigos y si debían matar el uno por el otro lo harían, no había duda. Por eso no dudo en saber todo lo que aun sufría el peli verde; el bien había sido testigo de la manera en la que había amado a Kuina.

Bastaba con ver la sonrisa casi inexistente de el aparecer solo para ella, la manera en la que le hablaba y la protegía… la amaba, probablemente aun lo hacía.

 **-escuche…** \- comenzó a decir mientras secaba una copa con una franela - **que Tashigui también está en la ciudad ¿ella también renuncio?** – Zoro miro al rubio, sabia a donde quería llegar.

 **-ella se está concentrando en estudiar, pero acepta misiones cortas… sigue bajo las ordenes de Smoker.**

 **-ya veo… ¿siguen saliendo?**

 **-eso creo** – contesto vagamente **\- ¿algún problema? –** Sanji soltó un suspiro.

 **-las mujeres son lo más precioso que la vida nos regalo, no debemos herirlas –** dijo cuidando sus palabras **– no creo que estés totalmente entregado a esta relación.**

 **-ella lo sabe. –** Interrumpió Zoro **– nunca le oculte las cosas. Ella llego a mi vida poco tiempo después de la muerte de Kuina y cometí el error de una noche dejarme llevar por el sufrimiento. –** Dijo mirando nuevamente a su bebida **– no fue mi culpa que luzcan exactamente iguales.**

 **-si… es casi irreal.**

 **-cuando ella se me declaro yo me negué a tener una relación…** \- continuo, Sanji se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Paula se escaba a veces hacia ellos, pero no había problema, como ella lo vería eran tan solo un cliente y el bar man hablando de problemas amorosos así que estaba bien **– ella insistió, diciéndome que podía sanarme** – y soltó una risa, como si aquella idea fuera la más estúpida del mundo.

 **-¿y no lo ha hecho?** – Zoro miro al rubio con una ceja levantada ¿en serio? Pregunto sarcásticamente con la mirada, Sanji se encogió de hombros.

 **-claro que no, Kuina era el amor de mi vida y nadie jamás va ocupar su lugar** – dijo sin una pizca de duda en su voz **– y como dije Tashigui lo sabe, siempre eh sido sincero con ella, se lo dije cuando me pidió iniciar algo, le dije que yo aceptaría pero eso no quería decir que la quería o que podía llegar a hacerlo, amo a Kuina, aun ahora lo hago y no quiero dejar de hacerlo.**

 **-¿no has llegado ni siquiera a apreciarla?** – Zoro le dio un trago a su bebida.

 **-claro… ella es importante para mí, ha sido amable y considerada conmigo, sería horrible decir que no la aprecio.**

 **-eso suena más a agradecimiento** – Zoro se encogió de hombros.

 **-probablemente** – contesto sin ningún problema **– estoy comenzando a pensar… en estar solo ¿sabes? Si estuve con ella fue porque me lo pidió y a mi realmente me daba igual, pero ahora creo que ella comienza a quererme más de lo que debería, y puede que no la ame pero me importa y no quiero lastimarla.**

 **-vaya… los marimos también tienen sentimientos –** Zoro le dio una mirada afilada - **entonces tal vez deberías terminarla ya… antes de que siga.**

 **-si… tal vez lo haga. –** contesto. Su mirada fue a parar a la peli azul de la barra quien desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina. Miro a l rubio y en voz baja le dijo - **¿y Mr. 0? ¿No va a venir?**

Sanji miro hacia todos lados.

 **-parece ser que no, no te preocupes el no suele venir todos los días, hay veces en las que desaparece hasta un mes.**

 **-genial –** dijo con sarcasmo poniendo los ojos en blanco **– iré a dar una vuelta.**

 **-bien, solo no hagas nada estúpido.**

Zoro comenzó a alejarse de la barra, su caminar era pausado, dándose suficiente tiempo para mirar por cada lugar por el que pasaba; diviso a los cantantes en el escenario, el pianista y el guitarrista parecían bastante animados a pesar de que la canción era de hecho lenta.

Siguió caminando, un hombre en traje le invito a unirse a una jugada de póker, se negó de inmediato, aun no era momento. Aun así pudo notar a una mujer detrás de uno de los que ya estaban preparados para jugar. Al parecer ella acompañaba a un hombre bastante alto y gordo de sonrisa increíblemente grande.

La chica, de cabello rosa peinado en rulos y con fleco, ojos negros de pestañas altas y con un vestido negro y blanco… le miraba, de manera coqueta dedujo. Zoro no se limito y le respondió con una sonrisa ladeada, haciendo que al parecer ella se pusiera más contenta.

Después siguió con su camino. Y después de rodear todo el lugar se detuvo, pensando seriamente en lo que debería hacer, decidió que lo mejor era regresar al lugar del póker, seguramente sería mejor estar ahí que dando vueltas como idiota. Y cuando estaba por voltear la encontró.

A ella, a la que buscaba inconscientemente desde hace horas. Estaba a lo lejos platicando con un hombre alto de cabello negro y un poco rizado, barba de candado, vestido con Smoking y sombrero… y lo que parecía ser una paloma en su hombro. Ella sonreía mientras jugaba con la copa en sus manos y Zoro no pudo evitar deleitarse con cada movimiento que ella hacía, cada uno más elegante que el otro y desde ahí podía escuchar su risa cantarina.

Probablemente la observo unos minutos hasta que por fin, el hombre se despidió de ella con un galante beso en la mano llena de joyas de la peli negra. Y así como se alejo, Zoro fue hasta ella.

 **-hola** – dijo cuando llego a su lado, se sintió imbécil casi de inmediato, porque claro con esa mujer que parecía Diosa en vez de simple mortal, lo único que se le ocurría era decir hola.

 **-hola** – respondió ella sorprendida por el repentino acercamiento de ese chico al cual no conocía, pero si recordaba. Le regalo una sonrisa que hizo que el pensara seriamente en besarla en aquel momento. - **¿te conozco?** – pregunto al notar que el chico al parecer se había quedado sin palabras.

- **no… bueno si –** dijo apretado la mandíbula ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Solo era una mujer – **en realidad, chocamos hace rato. –** ella rio, y él pudo sentir sus tímpanos vibrar.

 **-sí, creo que lo recuerdo…**

 **-si yo… no me disculpe** – dijo como simple excusa – **espero no haberte lastimado.**

 **-para nada, fui yo la que no iba con cuidado –** dijo mirando a los ojos al peli verde frente a ella, normalmente no hablaba mucho con personas que no conocía pero por alguna extraña razón… desde que el chico le hablo, quiso quedarse ahí. – **no vienes por aquí muy seguido ¿cierto?** – eso le puso nervioso, si esa mujer sospechaba probablemente no sería la única.

 **-si… yo… ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **-nunca te había visto por aquí –** contesto amablemente. Zoro se quedo pasmado, estaba demasiado a la defensiva, no había de que sospechar, el era nuevo ahí, así como probablemente muchos lo eran, no tenía nada de sospechoso y estaba siendo paranoico – **espero que te estés divirtiendo.**

 **-lo hago, las bebidas, son increíbles**

 **-sí, lo son** – dijo ella sonriéndole coquetamente mientras bebía de su copa, el peli verde se perdió unos segundos en sus labios. ¡y es que parecía que la condenada lo hacia a propósito! incitarlo...

 **-Roronoa Zoro –** dijo de repente haciendo que ella alzara una ceja – **un placer** – continuo dándole la mano, ella la miro dudosa.

 **-Miss-All-Sunday –** dijo dándole la mano. El nombre hizo que él se quedara quieto. No se había imaginado que esa preciosa mujer pudiera trabajar dentro de la organización, pero era algo bueno.

Él le había hablado por dos razones, porque era increíblemente hermosa y tuvo la necesidad lo cual por cierto nunca le había pasado, no de esa manera al menos y por que podría aprovechar para saber si acaso ella tenía algún tipo de información. El que trabajara para Baroque Works directamente había sido un plus, porque si la conquistaba, si tenían una noche llena de coqueteos, tal vez podría servirle de algo; el saldría ganando, pasando la noche con una mujer sumamente hermosa y además introduciéndose más en lo que era su trabajo.

 **-es un nombre extraño si me lo preguntas…** \- dijo galantemente sin soltar la mano de ella e incluso sobándola con su pulgar suavemente.

La peli negra miraba su agarre y sonreía divertida por el gesto coqueto del muchacho frente a ella, se estaba divirtiendo con la arrogancia del joven.

 **-¿tú crees?**

 **-sí, es extraño pero no eres la primera que me dice un nombre extraño** – Zoro dirigió su mirada a la barra – **esa mujer de allá** – dijo haciendo que ella también volteara, encontrándose a la peli azul de cabello rizado **– también tiene un apodo así.**

La mirada azulada de la peli negra fue de nuevo hacia él y cuando él la miro otra vez sonrió, al peli verde le dio la sensación de esa mujer podía ver a través de él con aquella mirada tan intensa.

 **-pero apuesto a que tu verdadero nombre es bastante hermoso. –** dijo mirándola a los ojos. La peli negra se deleito con cada palabra del muchacho, aquel tono de voz aterciopelado y la manera en la que arrastraba las palabras, se le hizo sumamente seductor… y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas le hicieron morderse los labios.

 **-ambas trabajamos en este lugar** – contesto con calma y sus dedos comenzaron a corresponder las caricias que él hacía, llegando al punto en la que entrelazaron sus manos mientras seguían acariciándose. **– Y así nos llamamos entre trabajadores –** continuo – **si lo que quieres es que te diga mi verdadero nombre lo lamento… eso no pasara. –** dijo con superioridad, y la adrenalina se hizo presente en Zoro, esa mujer parecía retarlo, y el amaba los retos.

- **no creo que diga eso después de cenar conmigo** – dijo el acercándose peligrosamente a ella, su voz era casi un susurro; sus rostros solo eran separados por centímetros, ella podía sentir su aliento al hablar y él la respiración nada acelerada de ella.

- **¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare ir a cenar contigo?** \- dijo ella de igual manera, lentamente. Su aliento choco contra los labios del peli verde y Zoro se asusto de la manera en la que quería agarrarla del cabello en ese instante y besarla.

 **-soy nuevo aquí, estoy solo… al igual que usted, a pesar de que una bella dama no debería estarlo** – ella sonrió mientras pasaba su lengua por su boca, acto que provoco en Zoro mas ganas de probar sus labios. De pronto ella se alejo dejándolo tan solo con las ganas.

 **-lo siento señor Roronoa…** \- dijo en un tono divertido, ella soltó su mano y el no entendió lo que estaba pasando. – **no estoy disponible, pero agradezco su buen gusto.**

Le guiño el ojo y dio media vuelta, haciendo que su largo cabello golpeara el rostro de él, y la fragancia a flores le inundara.

El se llevo la mano a la boca para tapar la risa que quería soltar. Eso no podía ser cierto. ¿Acababa de ser rechazado? ¿El? ¡y de que manera! se sintió tonto pero se divertía la mismo tiempo; y es que el no se consideraba un casanova, conquistar mujeres era cosa del rubio, pero antes de Kuina el había estado toda su vida entre bares y ese tipo de lugares, en los que ninguna mujer parecía querer negarsele.

Y de pronto llegaba esa hermosa mujer y le había bajado todos sus aires de grandeza hasta el piso… y sinceramente el no podía sentirse más emocionado.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Nuevo capitulo! y ya hubo acercamiento ZoRo y debo decir que me encanto escribir esa ultima parte._

 _Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios eh decidido de ahora en adelante contestar a los usuarios por MP pero los que no tengan cuenta no se preocupen, a ustedes seguiré contestándoles por acá._

 _Así_ _que no sean tímidos y déjenme un review._

 _También_ _muchas gracias por todos los favs y follows._

 _Actualizo el martes!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**~ Save Me ~**_

 ** _._**

 _Capitulo 4_

 _._

Escuchaba el leve barullo a su alrededor, conversaciones de personas que no conocía, el choque de los cubiertos contra los platos, y la canción de moda que sonaba en la radio. Sus dedos tomaban la cuchara delicadamente y le daba de vueltas para revolver el café, el cual ya no estaba ni siquiera caliente por el tiempo que llevaba ella revolviendo, y lleno hasta el tope, debido claro a que ni siquiera le había dado un sorbo.

Por un momento sus ojos dejaron de ver el liquido de su tasa, levanto el rostro mirando hacia el reloj que estaba colgando en la pared, ahi justo arriba de una gran mancha oscura que sobresalía de la pintura color crema. Soltó un suspiro totalmente decepcionada. Tomo la chaqueta de piel café que estaba descansando en la silla a su lado, tomo su billetera y se levanto, totalmente dispuesta a ir y pagar la cuenta e irse de una vez por todas. En ese momento el ruido de las campanillas de la puerta de aquel restaurante sonaron, indicando la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

Ella miro al recién llegado sin saber qué hacer. Nunca pudo evitar mirarlo de aquella forma, como si fuera el hombre más guapo del mundo, por que para ella lo era, para ella Zoro lo era todo.

 **-perdona** – dijo el de esa manera tan fría de siempre. Tashigui trago saliva, el aroma a acero la inundo, siempre se le había hecho peculiar la manera en que olía, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que de hecho era propio de él. **\- ¿llevas esperando mucho tiempo?**

 **\- no** – respondió mientras volvía a tomar asiento _. "una hora y media no es tanto"_ se dijo con sarcasmo en la cabeza. El peli verde supo que mintió, lo podía ver en el helado café que estaba frente a ella.

 **-y… ¿querías decirme algo?** – pregunto con aquel tonto de soberbia de siempre mientras la miraba, y la peli negra podía sentir que se derrumbaba frente a él; ella sonrió y tomo la mano de él sobre la mesa.

 **\- quería verte, solo eso.** – Zoro miro las manos entrelazadas, y si bien no la quito cuando ella la tomo tampoco es que estuviera muy cómodo. Desde que había regresado las cosas habían cambiado. Si bien antes no estaba del todo entregado a esa relación por lo menos le daba importancia, ahora últimamente no podía evitar que le diera igual.

Realmente él nunca había sido de ir por la vida demostrando abiertamente sus sentimientos, y desde Kuina… nadie había logrado que él lo volviera a hacer. Se sentía mal por Tashigui, la chica realmente se esforzaba.

Tashigui podía sentir la frialdad de su mano… pero no era solo su piel, era el hecho de que Zoro siempre era un tempano de hielo, con todos y ella nunca pudo derretirlo. Sin embargo tomo mas fuerte su mano, acariciándola suavemente con la otra, no le importa.

Ella sabía que él no la quería, pero seguía insistiendo como si lo hiciese.

 **-ordena algo –** dijo ella con su voz suave **– yo invito** – Zoro asintió y llamo al mesero.

En cuanto el hombre uniformado llego el pidió algo sencillo, huevos para desayunar era lo mejor, y como no… una cerveza para acompañar.

Tashigui soltó una risita.

 **-¿otra vez comenzaras a tomar desde temprano?**

 **-nunca es demasiado temprano para beber** – dijo riendo igualmente y ella sintió su corazón palpitar tan bruscamente que sintió que se saldría de su lugar en cualquier momento. **\- ¿no tenias clases?**

 **-oh… tenía una clase a las diez** – Zoro miro el reloj, eran diez y media.

 **-¿Por qué no fuiste?**

 **-bueno… planeaba que desayunáramos y luego ir a la universidad**

 **-lo siento –** se disculpo el peli verde – **es mi culpa ¿cierto?** – Ella bajo la mirada sin perder la sonrisa-

 **\- está bien… así puedo estar más tiempo contigo** – contesto inclinándose sobre la mesa y dándole un beso corto en los labios. La electricidad la recorrió como siempre que le besaba.

Zoro no hizo gesto alguno, recibió el beso esperando que no durara demasiado, las demostraciones de amor en público no eran lo suyo.

Se separaron rápidamente y minutos después la orden de él llego a la mesa.

 **-¿Qué hiciste ayer?** – pregunto Zoro para sacar tema de conversación mientras comenzaba a desayunar.

 **-pues… estuve en el cine. –** El peli verde la miro un momento.

 **-¿en serio? –** ella asintió, realmente no esperaba que él lo recordara de todas formas **-¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿Fuiste sola?**

 **-en realidad… te esperaba.** – el silencio les inundo, y tras pasar unos segundos Zoro abrió la boca y se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano.

Ella negó.

 **-no era importante –** pero si lo era. **– de todas formas te hubieras terminado durmiendo. –** dijo sonriente intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

Zoro bebió de su cerveza y soltó un suspiro. Eso no estaba funcionando, se dijo.

 **-lo siento...**

 **-¿Zoro? –** antes de que pudiera seguir con su disculpa un hombre se acerco ellos. Era un señor de pansa grande, bigotudo y cachetón, de ojos y sonrisa amable. - **¿eres tú?**

El peli verde desvió su mirada hacia Tashigui intentando que le ayudara para saber quién era aquel hombre, pero ella lo miraba igual de confundida.

 **-jajajaja no me digas que no me recuerdas** – dijo riendo a carcajada suelta mientras se sobaba la gran pansa.

 **-eh…** \- y como una ráfaga de luz llego a su mente ese mismo hombre pero menos gordo y canoso, sirviéndoles deliciosos pasteles a él y a…

 **-¿Cómo esta Kuina eh?** – Si, a ella – **ustedes se fueron hace bastante tiempo, pero te he reconocido de inmediato** – después el hombre miro a Tashigui – **creí que por un minuto esta hermosa señorita era Kuina, pero ya de cerca me doy cuenta que no es así… aunque el parecido es extraordinario.**

 **-sí que lo es –** susurro Zoro, no había querido decirlo en voz alta pero lo hizo, y la sonrisa de Tashigui se había borrado. – **usted…**

 **-sigues siendo un despistado Zoro, ni siquiera has recordado el café donde tú y Kuina venían a desayunar todos los días** – y la mirada del peli verde paseo por el lugar, justo ahora comenzaba a parecerle conocido – **pero no te culpo, lo hemos remodelado demasiado.**

 **-realmente no lo reconocí.**

 **-como dije es normal, aunque claro una persona común se habría dado cuenta por el simple hecho de que sigue en el mismo lugar** – el hombre soltó nuevamente una gran risotada – **pero eso claro no va contigo, te olvidas de los caminos como si tuvieras amnesia.**

Y mientras Zoro fruncía le ceño Tashigui trataba de ocultar la risa con su mano. Siempre era divertido hablar de la poca orientación de su novio aunque a él le molestaba demasiado.

 **-¿ves esa mancha de ahí?** – Volvió a decir el hombre mientras señalaba la gran mancha debajo del reloj **– la hizo Kuina cuando llegaron después de un combate en el que la habías vencido jajajajajaa, la chica exploto en furia y aventó la magnífica sopa de betabel… ella es bastante enérgica ¿en donde esta?**

Tashigui se mordió el labio mientras miraba a su novio.

En algún punto Zoro había cerrado los ojos, y su mandíbula al igual que los hombros se tensaron, con cada palabra del hombre él había viajado justo a ese momento.

El llevando a una Kuina furiosa a comer para que se tranquilizara, en algún punto de la merienda había salido el tema de cómo la había vencido, ella simplemente había gritado y le había arrojado la sopa, él la esquivo claro y por eso la mancha en la pared.

Y aunque era incluso divertido recordarlo… era más doloroso.

 **-¿sabes qué? Olvídalo seguro anda por ahí siendo tan enérgica como siempre, salúdamela –** dijo despidiéndose con una fuerte palmada en la espalda del peli verde.

Tashigui bajo la mirada mientras juagaba con sus dedos cuando el hombre se fue y el silencio les inundo.

 **-lo siento** – dijo de repente haciendo que Zoro por fin volviera a levantar la mirada – **no sabía que venias aquí con ella yo…**

 **-no es tu culpa** – le corto el peli verde – **yo ni siquiera lo recordaba y ademas tampoco importa -** dijo intentando creerse sus propias palabras.

 **-si lo sé… pero debí pensar mejor en que…**

 **-Tashigui** – esta vez le hablo severamente y su mirada era dura, ella se encogió un poco – **solo dejemos de hablar de eso.**

Ella asintió en silencio, mientras regresaba a la acción de revolver el café frio que no había pedido que cambiaran; en aquel silencio miraba de vez en cuando a Zoro, quien parecía mas concentrado en ver las gotas caer afuera del establecimiento.

Limpio sus gafas suavemente intentando distraerse para que las lágrimas de frustración no salieran de sus ojos. Se sentía realmente mal, ella lo amaba, con toda su alma y lo único que quería era hacerlo feliz, que sonriera… como lo hacía antes, como cuando estaba con Kuina.

Porque si, ella los había visto algunas veces, en aquel lugar en donde los entrenaban, sobre todo a ellos que se especializaban en espadas… Tashigui podía decir que se había enamorado desde el primer instante en que lo vio y que había sentido mucha envidia de Kuina. Y Cuando lo encontró esa tarde lluviosa con el corazón roto y derrumbándose poco a poco ella le dio su mano, y esa noche se besaron, haciendo de ella la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Pero cuando despertó de ese sueño se encontró de frente con la verdad, que él estaba destrozado por la pérdida del amor de su vida, y ella había sido solo la consolación.

Pero no le importo, y fue ella quien le pidió que la aceptara porque lo quería y quería con todas sus fuerzas que el llegara a ser el mismo; sonriente, sarcástico y divertido.

Y de un tiempo para aca se había dado cuenta que así era, Zoro había regresado a ser de esa manera… con todos menos con ella.

 **-y… ¿has visto a Luffy en la universidad?** – ella levanta la cara en cuanto lo escucha hablar, al parecer ya se siente bien para poder continuar con la conversación.

 **-oh… si, lo vi en la universidad, no sabía que entraría.**

 **-sí, apenas lo hizo** – contesto él vagamente.

Y Zoro se maldijo mentalmente; odiaba la manera en la que se estaba comportando pero no podía evitarlo, estaba consciente de que quizás la estaba hiriendo con su frialdad e indiferencia… pero el siempre había sido claro con Tashigui.

- **quería pedirte un favor –** le dijo ella y Zoro alzo la ceja – **el baile de bienvenida… será pronto y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.**

El peli verde soltó un suspiro.

 **-esas cosas no son mi estilo Tashigui –** ella sonrió intentando que la conversación no se tornara incomoda.

 **-oh vamos, eso no es cierto, eres un bailarín formidable** – él nunca había bailado con ella, pero si lo había visto bailar con Kuina, y lo hacía bastante bien… Tashigui siempre tuvo ganas de probarlo en persona y esa era su oportunidad; al igual que era oportunidad perfecta para acercarse más a su novio; después de aquel tiempo en el que no solo sus cuerpo se distanciaron si no también sus sentimientos.

 **-no lo sé… realmente no tengo ganas.**

 **-aun falta un poco… apenas lo anunciaron, quizás en un mes; además estará Luffy también por si te aburres estando conmigo** – dijo en tono de broma.

Zoro la miro seriamente, podía verla sonreír pero no era sincera. Por otro lado la idea del baile no le agradaba pero… podría ayudar a Luffy a investigar cualquier cosa y que él también conociera a la tal familia Doflamingo.

 **-bien… pero no bailare –** Tashigui asintió entusiasmada. No era lo que quería pero era algo y viniendo de Zoro debía aprovecharlo

 **-genial, empezare a buscar un vestido súper lindo**

 **-dime el color –** la peli negra lo miro sin entender – **para combinar** – dijo como si no fuera importante, pero eso a ella le pareció lo más dulce que él había hecho por ella en bastante tiempo.

Nuevamente se inclino sobre la mesa y tomo el rostro de él entre sus manos, le planto un beso tierno en los labios y después regreso a su asiento con una enorme sonrisa, estaba feliz.

- **te amo** – el dijo desde el fondo de su corazón; Zoro se quedo sin expresión, no era la primera vez que se lo decía pero siempre era incomodo, porque él no podía responder de igual manera. A Tashigui no le importaba, tomo la mano de el nuevamente hasta que el peli verde la miro a los ojos y sin siquiera meditarlo lo soltó **– yo quiero tenerte siempre en mi vida.**

Zoro cerró los ojos y trato de respirar profundamente; era verdad que siempre había sido sincero con Tashigui pero a veces… tenía la sensación que debía recordárselo.

 **-te voy a lastimar –** comenzó a decir mirándola severamente, la sonrisa de ella se iba borrando poco a poco **– por qué no pienso en ti como tú en mí, te quiero pero no quiero quedarme contigo para siempre**. – Zoro pensó un momento en lo que quería seguir diciendo, esperando ser lo suficientemente duro para que ella entendiera **– sé que cuando te rindas no iré detrás de ti… porque en realidad no me afectara vivir sin ti... no quiero lastimarte.**

Tashigui soltó su mano, y su mirada fue directa hasta su café. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos pero ella no las dejo salir. Realmente a veces olvidaba lo duro y cruel que podía llegar a ser Zoro, pero estaba bien, antes le había dicho cosas peores y no importaba.

Ella lo amaba… realmente lo amaba y esas palabras no eran nada contra sus sentimientos, ella lucharía… Así que alzo la cara y nuevamente la sonrisa se apodero de ella. Su mano acaricio la mejilla de él con suavidad.

 **-lo sé…**

Susurro, dándole a entender al peli verde que no le importaba, no era suficiente… no contra ella.

Y cuando terminaron de desayunar ella partió en su auto rumbo a la universidad, con la lluvia empapando los cristales y el ruido de las gotas caer callando un poco sus sollozos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Detuvo su caminar justo fuera del aula, se paso la mano por su hermoso cabello anaranjado intentado peinar cualquier pelo que no estuviera en su lugar. Saco un pequeño espejo de su bolsa y se miro la cara, luego se puso brillo en los labios y sonrió satisfecha.

Guardo sus cosas, se acomodo la blusa y respiro hondo.

Entro al salón con todo el valor que estuvo uniendo desde en la mañana, los tacones de sus botas resonaron con fuerza sobre el piso llamando la atención del hombre sentado en el escritorio.

Trafalgar D. Water Law era nombrado por todas las alumnas del instituto Dressrosa como el hombre más guapo de todos. Eso claro también incluia a Nami.

 **-buenos días profesor** – dijo ella muy sonriente cuando estuvo cerca del escritorio del hombre, quien la miro intrigado.

 **-am… señorita Nami que sorpresa, estoy bastante seguro de que tengo clases con usted hasta mas al rato. –** dijo levantándose de su silla de cuero y encaminándose hacia el librero, donde comenzó a acomodar libros y carpetas.

 **-oh si… ya lo sé, es que tengo algunas dudas**. – el hombre la miro.

 **-¿sobre qué?** – Nami se mordió el labio, aquel hombre era tan atractivo que incluso podía jurar que no le importaba lo increíblemente serio y frio que podía ser, esas características eran de todas formas lo que lo hacían tan interesante.

 **-yo... no estoy de acuerdo en la disección de los conejos para el proyecto de bilogía –** dijo de repente, ¿Qué podía decir? Se había perdido en la musculatura del hombre que claramente no podía ocular con aquella camisa blanca.

Law volteo a mirarla y la pelirroja podía jurar que había visto una leve sonrisa en su siempre calmado rostro.

 **-señorita Nami** – dijo por fin dejando de hacer todo lo demás - **¿es usted vegetariana o algo así? ¿o defensora de los animales quizás?**

Ella abrió la boca, sintió las manos sudarle. Podía jurar que antes de entrar tenía todo un monologo preparado para llevarlo a cabo y juraba que en su planeación terminaba besándose con el profesor en el aula, pero claro… el dichoso no podía seguir el libreto de su obra mental apropiadamente.

 **-si… eh, ambas -** respondió sonriendo nerviosamente – **que… quería ver si, ya sabe, yo podría hacer otra clase de proyecto.**

 **-¿y qué clase de proyecto quiere hacer? –** pregunto el peli negro recargándose en su escritorio, Nami podía asegurar que el hombre parecía estarse divirtiendo con su nerviosismo.

 **-yo… no lo sé, ya sabe, otra cosa... lo que usted me pida** \- bien, eso lo había dicho con doble sentido y realmente hubiera querido que sonara sensual y no torpe como lo habia hecho.

 **-pues bien, si no quiere disecar un conejo ¿que le parece hacer un proyecto sobre el proceso de una autopsia? -** Nami levanto una ceja y LAw continuo - **material que se debe utilizar y proceso ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-si... claro, me alegra tanto poder evitar la disección de un conejo** \- el peli negro le dio una sonrisa ladeada.

 **-claro, después de todo es mas divertido ver un cuerpo humano** \- completo Law intentando no reír. Nami se quedo boquiabierta.

 **-e... espere, ¿usted se refiere a la autopsia de una persona?**

 **-pues claro... ¿que creía usted?**

 **-¡no lo se! -** ella definitivamente prefería disecar un conejo que ver un cuerpo humano muerto. - **es que yo...**

 **-me alegra haberla ayudado -** dijo tomando sus cosas dispuesto a salir - **quiero fotos de su visita a la morgue y no se preocupe, yo mismo me encargare de que tengo libre acceso, si su trabajo es bueno incluso podría exentarla**

Si, definitivamente el hombre se estaba burlando de ella.

- **ah... si, yo...**

 **-puedes venir conmigo si tienes alguna duda -** bien, eso ya era ganancia, se dijo la pelirroja.

 **-gracias** – antes de que Law saliera la volvió a mirar.

 **– y Nami.**

 **-¿sí?**

 **-es increíble que seas vegetariana, yo no lo soy, pero respeto bastante esa decisión y es algo de admirar** – y sin más se fue.

Nami se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer hasta el piso con un sonoro suspiro, ya en el suelo escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas. ¿En qué diablos se había metido? Se suponía que ella solo debía entrar ahí, coquetearle y después terminarían teniendo sexo salvaje… era simple ¿no?

Pero claro tenía que regarla en cuanto comenzó a hablar sobre trabajos, pero es que las cosas no eran tan simples, no cuando tu profesor es tan endemoniadamente sexy ¡maldición!

Y ahora tenía que hacer un proyecto sobre una persona muerta, lo que le daba escalofríos de tan solo pensarlo y no solo eso, probablemente no podría volver a comer carne, al menos no en el colegio donde Law pudiera verla.

 **-¡Soy tan estúpida! –** se dijo.

 **-a mi me pareció gracioso –** Nami alzo la cabeza en cuanto escucho esa voz; a pocos centímetros de su rostro se encontró a aquel peli negro que era "parecido" a un policía, o eso había dicho, y que además la tenia amenazada por su estúpido sombrero.

 **-¿y tú qué haces aquí? –** dijo levantándose con brusquedad, el dio un salto como si de un niño se tratara, cayendo sobre el escritorio de su preciado profesor.

 **-te seguí** – contesto sin vacilar.

 **-¿disculpa?**

 **-shishishishi quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante, pero… me entretuve con tu increíble actuación. –** Nami desvió la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 **-¿Por qué crees que estaba actuando?**

 **-pues porque tú no eres vegetariana –** contesto Luffy con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-¡si lo soy!** – bien ella había mentido en eso pero el odioso chico frente a ella no tenia por que saberlo. Sin embargo no entendía como era que él no dejaba de sonreír de esa manera tan estúpida.

 **-no, estoy bastante seguro de que ayer te vi comiendo una gran paleta de carne en la cafetería, incluso la acompañaste con salchichas asadas** – respondió y con saliva saliendo de su boca.

 **-¿me has estado espiando?**

 **\- ya te dije que no es así… simplemente la carne me llama, es como un don –** _"un don bastante estúpido"_ pensó Nami.

 **-¿y de que querías hablar conmigo?**

 **-ah cierto… es que no pudimos terminar de hablar ayer en el casino.**

 **-tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar** – respondió la chica comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta del aula, la cual se le cerró en la cara gracias al chico que de algún modo había llegado antes que ella.

 **-yo creo que si…** \- dijo el chico frente a ella, Nami titubeo pues el morocho estaba de hecho bastante cerca y su mirada era penetrante, trago saliva pesadamente – **dime para quien trabajas.**

Ella se alejo con un paso hacia atrás.

 **-no sé de qué me estás hablando.**

 **-escucha, estaré por ahí bastante seguido** – ella bajo la mirada, eso no era nada bueno.

 **-¿Por qué?** – pregunto sin percatarse de lo asustada que había sonado. Luffy se encogió de hombros.

 **-resulta que a mi amigo le gusta el lugar –** ella entre cerró los ojos, sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero ella no era nadie para reclamar la verdad.

 **-¿tu amigo? ¿El chico que tiene cara de odiar al mundo?**

 **-shishishishishi si, ese mismo, yo también le he dicho sabes… parece que esta amargado, aunque es divertido cuando lo conoces.** – a ella eso le daba totalmente lo mismo. – **El punto es…** \- siguió Luffy retomando un poco de seriedad – **que estaré por ahí y si lo que creo resulta ser cierto, entonces tu también, por lo que estaremos viéndonos**.

Nami puso los ojos en blanco.

 **-no sabes la emoción que tengo** – dijo con sarcasmo.

 **-solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo –** la pelirroja frunció el ceño sin entender – **creo que estas en peligro y realmente pienso que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente, solo es que lo quieras.**

 **-lo tendré en mente… ahora quítate de mi camino** – y el obedeció.

 **-si necesitas que te ayude a encontrar mi sombrero puedo ayudarte –** dijo él antes de que Nami saliera por completo del aula – **y por cierto… también podría ayudarte con tu proyecto.**

 **-¿de qué hablas?**

 **-bueno, no creo que quieras ir sola a la morgue a inspeccionar cadáveres.**

 **-el profesor Law me ayudara.**

 **-creí haber escuchado que te ayudara por si tienes dudas, pero el proyecto y el reporte lo harás tu sola… pero está bien si no quieres** – dijo el llenado un dedo a su barbilla, como si meditara algo **– pero ten cuidado, dicen que es común que los muertos se muevan cuando están ahí.**

Ella trago saliva, ¿para qué mentir? Tan solo de pensar en entrar a ese lugar sola le daba escalofríos, y no es que sus amigas le vayan a decir que la ayudarían así como si nada…

 **-solo quieres asustarme** – respondió ella con altanería, esperando que así fuera. Luffy sonrió aun más.

 **-no, no lo hago y además yo pienso que es bastante interesante, a mi me encantaría ir ahí… pero solo si tu quieres claro. –** Ella bajo la mirada – **piénsalo, y me lo dices más tarde en el casino.**

Y entonces él se le atravesó saliendo primero.

Luffy salió sonriente y con una sonrisa triunfante; sabia que esa chica algo ocultaba y tenía la ligera sospecha de que podría trabajar para alguien que fuera al casino. Porque en primera Nami parecía conocer el lugar bastante bien y parecía que iba muy seguido, porque no lo negó cuando él se lo insinuó, la pregunta era… ¿Para quién trabajaba? Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera para Baroque Works pero lo dudaba por qué no tenia seudónimo, y la otra posibilidad era que trabajara para la familia Doflamingo y fuera ella quien hacia tramites y tratos, por eso estaba en esa universidad. Pero esa idea, aunque fuera la que más posibilidades tenia de ser cierta simplemente no le convencía del todo.

Estaba seguro de lo que había visto y escuchado; a ella le gustaba ese profesor y él sabía por la información que le había dado Dragon que Trafalgar Law era de los integrantes de la familia Doflamingo, el que más acercamiento tenía con él. Algo no encajaba, por eso necesitaba a la chica de su lado, si ella llevaba tiempo moviéndose tanto en la universidad como el casino probablemente tenía información bastante valiosa.

.

Nami iba caminando sumida en sus pensamientos. Desde que el chico le había insinuado por primera vez que quería ayudarla ella había pensado en la posibilidad, de aceptar su ayuda… pero el miedo podía más. Si aceptaba y las cosas salían mal no sería ella la que sufriría las consecuencias, sería su hermana, y ella no lo iba a permitir.

 **-Nami** – voltea hacia el llamado de su nombre y encuentra a una de sus amigas, una bonita chica de gafas y cabello negro.

- **Tashigui –** contesta ella **– como no viniste a la primera clase creí que faltarías todo el día.**

 **-lo siento, eh desayunado con mi novio.**

 **-oh cierto, tu galán del que tanto has hablado está de regreso, ya quiero conocerlo, seguro que es todo un caballero**. – la peli negra se sonrojo levemente.

 **-lo harás, por fin acepto venir conmigo al baile –** dijo con una dulce sonrisa, Nami la miro, y se percato de algo, su amiga tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera estado llorando no hace mucho.

 **-¿lloraste? –** pregunto sin vacilar y Tashigui abro los ojos, para después desviar la mirada avergonzada.

 **-no es nada… -** pero la pelirroja le daba una mirada de reproche, esperando que le dijera lo que había pasado de una vez por todas. – **en serio Nami, no tienes que preocuparte.**

 **-bien… –** dijo la pelirroja no queriendo indagar demasiado en la vida amorosa de su amiga. Tashigui le sonrió esperando que su amiga se olvidara pronto de todo aquel embrollo.

 **-¿viste al profesor Trafalgar?** – pregunto la de lentes cambiando de tema. Nami suspiro mientras ambas comenzaban a caminar hacia su siguiente clase.

 **-sí, lo vi… pero no fue como esperaba.**

 **-creí que saldrías de ahí siendo la futura señora Trafalgar -** dijo entre risas - **o eso es lo que dijiste tu** **–** termino Tashigui con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

 **-¿te estás burlando no?** – la peli negra solo siguió sonriendo. **– sí, sí creo que yo era la única que sabía que no iba a salir como esperaba.**

 **-llevo diciéndotelo desde antes Nami… aunque el profesor llegase a corresponderte… nada se podría hacer, son profesor y alumna, creo que lo mejor es que te fijes en alguien más.**

 **-¡no! Me gusta Law, y yo se que también le gusto.** – Tashigui suspiro, intentar que su amiga pelirroja entrara en razón era una de las tareas más difíciles del mundo y eso que ella había luchado a morir varias veces.

 **-Nami últimamente está corriendo un rumor…** \- la pelirroja comenzó a prestar atención a su amiga – **se dice que el profesor Law tiene novia y que de hecho es una chica ya graduada.**

 **-¿y quién lo dice?**

 **-yo solo te digo lo que he escuchado… al parecer algunos los han visto en la biblioteca.** – Nami frunció el ceño, a ella realmente le gustaba el profesor, ya era demasiado bueno pensar que el hombre estaba soltero, debía esperarse aquello.

 **-pues no me rendiré.**

 **-Nami… realmente creo que deberías fijarte en un chico mas de tu edad, ademas hay mucho chicos lindos por ahí. -** por alguna extraña razón que Nami no comprendió el rostro del morocho apareció en su cabeza, con sus lindos ojos llenos de dulzura y su increíble sonrisa. Movió la cabeza con brusquedad para que la imagen se fuera de su mente.

Se maldijo a si misma; lo que menos necesitaba ahora era empezar a fijarse en ese tipo. Por que si, seguramente habían chicos lindos, divertidos y educados pero ella estaba segura de algo, Monkey D. Luffy no entraba en esa categoría.

Ella no se fijaría en el.

 **-no, además soy increíblemente guapa, seguro que hago que se fije en mi –** le contesto con una sonrisa y después tomo la mano e su amiga **– vamos, se nos hace tarde –** y corrieron a toda velocidad perdiéndose en el mar de alumnos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paso sus dedos entre sus cabellos anaranjados, acomodándoselo de lado totalmente, después miro su hermoso reloj de muñeca, ya era más de media noche y aun no veía Luffy.

 **-tal vez no venga hoy** – susurro para sí misma. Su mirada fue a parar hacia la barra donde estaban los dos hombres que la atendían siempre, pero ella se concentro más en el rubio.

No era tonta, ese chico conocía muy bien al peli negro, lo noto la noche pasada, al ver la manera en la que hablaban; ella no lo entendía. Sabía perfectamente que en aquel lugar la mayoría de las personas iba por otros asuntos aparte de los juegos y las apuestas. Ella incluso había sido testigo de horrorosas escenas que no quería recordar.

¿Por qué un chico que parecía ser alguien amable iría a ese lugar? Nami estaba casi segura de que Luffy no era como los demás ahí, simplemente al chico no se le veía ni un solo sentimiento de maldad, es más, podía jurar que era inocencia pura… aunque no podría decir lo mismo de su amigo peli verde, ese sí que parecía un matón salido del mismísimo infierno.

Y hablando de aquel tipo… tampoco estaba ahí. Como por decima vez esa noche paseo su mirada por todo el lugar pero nuevamente no encontró rastro de ninguno de los dos, torció la boca, pensando seriamente en ir hasta el chico rubio del bar y preguntar por ellos.

No fue necesario.

 **-¿me buscas?** – la piel se le erizo en cuanto sintió el aliento en su oreja, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño saltito asustada y voltearse de inmediato, encontrándose con el peli negro que buscaba, con un galante atuendo negro y camisa roja y su siempre animada sonrisa.

 **-¡¿eres idiota?! Casi me matas del susto.**

 **-shishishshishi lo sé… a veces soy como un ninja –** respondió orgulloso de sí mismo mientras hacia una pose exagerada con los brazos, Nami pensó que bromeaba pero después de unos segundos noto que lo decía enserio.

 **-Oí Luffy** – la voz ronca hizo que volteara otra vez, al lado del peli negro llego el cara de matón quien al verla le dedico una mirada llena de frialdad – ¿ **Qué estás haciendo?**

 **-ah Zoro… me acabo de encontrar con Nami otra vez; por cierto ella está de acuerdo conmigo en que debes mejorar tu cara de amargado.**

El peli verde levanto una ceja y miro aun de peor manera a la pelirroja quien por supuesto no bajo la mirada en ningún momento.

 **-¿Qué me vez?** – pregunto con altanería y pudo notar la vena salteada que aprecio en la frente de él.

Y ella pudo jurar que el chico había abierto la boca dispuesto a contestarle algo que seguramente serian puras maldiciones, pero al parecer el chico se detuvo encontrando algo más interesante detras de ella; y como ella es bastante curiosa también volteo.

No le sorprendió en absoluto ver por quien se había quedado embobado. Regreso la mirada hacia el peli verde pero esta vez una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro.

 **-¿Miss all Sunday?** – pregunto, logrando que Zoro la viera de inmediato **– si que te gusta complicarte ¿cierto?**

 **-me gustan los retos** – contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-no creo que tengas nada que hacer para ser sincera, ella no está disponible.**

 **-sí, ya me lo dijo** – Contesto mirando de reojo nuevamente a la hermosa peli negra ahora en un vestido morado tal elegante como su misma presencia – **pero no suelo rendirme fácilmente.**

Nami soltó una leve carcajada que hizo que él frunciera el ceño.

 **-en todo caso no te pregunte, bruja –** y la pelirroja rechino los dientes molesta, pero pronto recobro la compostura.

 **-solo era una observación, a ella no le gustan los tipos como tú.**

 **-¿tú que sabes?**

 **-la conozco –** eso no era del todo cierto, había cruzado quizás dos palabras con ella en toda su vida, pero Nami era observadora, por eso sabia ciertas cosas. – **por ejemplo, si quieres hablarle será mejor que lo hagas antes que el hombre de allá** – dijo apuntando con la mirada hacia una mesa.

Zoro encontró en ella al hombre que había estado con la peli negra la vez pasada.

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-ella es como un foco ¿sabes? La mayoría de los hombres en este lugar sueñan con poder hablarle siquiera, de hecho me sorprende bastante que hayas tenido el valor de hacerlo tú**... **o quizás eres mas idiota de lo que pareces.** – Zoro levanto la ceja.

 **-¿alguna razón? -** pregunto Zoro ignorando el ultimo insulto.

 **-todos le temen a Mr. 0** – en cuanto Nami dijo eso pudo notar la tención en ambos muchachos, esa reacción la confundió pero siguió **– y el aparte de ser dueño de este lugar también se proclama dueño de ella, por eso nadie se le acerca.** – Hizo una pausa nuevamente viendo hacia el hombre con la paloma en el hombro – R **ob Lucci es la excepción.**

 **-¿Por qué?** – pregunto seriamente el peli verde. Esta vez era más por información respecto a la misión más que por la tal miss all Sunday, aunque debía admitir, también le servía para eso. Y justo ahora comprendía el por qué su amigo morocho estaba tan insistente con aquella pelirroja, parecía tener información, y muy buena.

Nami se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta.

 **-supongo que porque es igual de temido y a él no le importa** – Nami miro a la pelinegra detrás de sí – **y ella acepta estar con el cuándo Mr. 0 no está.**

Zoro miro a la hermosa mujer, la vio hablar con un hombre mayor que llevaba otra mujer del brazo, pero no le dio importancia a eso, simplemente la veía a ella, su manera de hablar y sonreír… pero al parecer había descubierto algo bastante importante, esa mujer era quizá… la persona más cercana a su principal objetivo: Cocodrile.

Nami noto la manera en la que el peli verde se había perdido en sus pensamientos mirando a la peli negra, volteo hacia Luffy esperando encontrar respuestas.

Se sonrojo levente al notar que el chico la miraba intensamente; estaba igual que su amigo solo que el al parecer la encontraba más interesante a ella que a la bella mujer.

 **-eh…** \- comenzó a decir intentando que esa incomodidad se fuera y que el chico dejara de verla como un pedazo de carne recién hecho.

 **-¿Cómo puedo hablarle?** – la voz del peli verde la hizo voltear no entendiendo la pregunta.

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-necesito hablarle** – respondió con firmeza Zoro **\- ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo sin que me mande a volar de inmediato?**

Nami carcajeo, esperando que el chico estuviera bromeando. Pero al ver que el no quitaba su cara de seriedad se quedo pasmada.

 **-¿estás hablando en serio?**

 **-no me gusta bromear mujer.**

 **-¿estás loco? Si alguien te ve hablándole estarás muerto para mañana… y no es exageración, créeme.** – le dijo Nami seriamente, meterse con la mujer por la que dos de los hombres más peligrosos estaban en constante pelea era… meterse en una cueva de osos. Cuando noto que Zoro sonreía miro a Luffy tratando de encontrar un poco de apoyo – **dile algo** – le pidió, intentando que pudiera detener a su amigo de hacer una locura.

Luffy se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

 **-Zoro sabe lo que hace.** – ella abrió la boca asombrada por la poca preocupación que ambos tenían.

 **-no entienden donde se están metiendo, créanme.**

 **\- no te lo pregunte bruja –** respondió Zoro ya impaciente – **dime qué debo hacer.**

Nami negó con la cabeza, no podía creerlo.

 **-bien… pero deberás pagarme ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-oye te daré información valiosa para la conquista de la mujer más difícil del mundo, algo merezco ¿no?** – Zoro levanto una ceja y luego miro a Luffy.

 **-shishishishishis** – el chico solo podía reír.

- **bien, como sea –** Nami sonrió.

 **-bueno ve hasta la barra con tu amigo rubio y pídele una copa y una botella de Diva Vodka.**

 **-espera ¿pido la botella? Porque no solo la copa y ya.-** Nami puso los ojos en blanco **.**

 **-hazme caso ¿quieres? Tu llevaras la botella y la copa vacía, iras, le darás la copa y le servirás ahí mismo de la botella. –** Zoro levanto la ceja.

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-porque esa bebida es extra cara y además es su favorita –** Zoro quiso preguntar como es que ella sabia eso, pero se detuvo, ya habría tiempo después, o eso esperaba – **tan solo la botella tiene cristales incrustados, créeme, eso llamara su atención.**

 **-espera… ¿en cuanto me va a salir esa estúpida botella?**

 **-¡ja! Oye si quieres tener una noche en compañía de esa mujer, créeme no hay otra manera… te dije que te saldría caro.** – ahora fue Zoro quien volteo los ojos y soltó un suspiro desganado.

No estaba seguro si valía la pena gastar tanto, lo tenía, pero no es que le emocionara ir por ahí repartiendo billetes, menos si era precisamente a esa organización.

Miro a la mujer una vez más, un par de cabellos se colaban entre sus pechos y cuando se movían estos saltaban haciendo que claro miles de miradas fueran hacia ellos. Se golpeo mentalmente, últimamente se estaba haciendo demasiado pervertido.

Se mordió el labio ¿Qué debería hacer? Y es que no solo era por pasar la noche con esa preciosidad de mujer, era el hecho de que si esa bruja pelirroja tenía razón, esa mujer apodada Miss all Sunday tenía toda la información que necesitaba…

 **-al diablo –** dijo caminando hacia la barra, de todas formas si era para la misión, Dragon pagaba, eso pensaba con una sonrisa.

 **-¡espera!** – Le llamo Nami – **realmente te aconsejo que te escondas lo mas que puedas, hay trabajadores de Mr. 0 por todo el lugar -** Zoro asintió.

Y cuando el peli verde se fue ella sintió a alguien más acercándose a su espalda.

 **-eso fue de mucha ayuda, gracias** – le dijo Luffy con una sonrisa cuando ella se volteo hacia él. – **tal vez podríamos agradecerte de alguna manera.**

 **-tu amigo me debe dinero ahora, no olvides recordárselo.** – el peli negro sonrió, esa chica era realmente de temer. **– ahora, me voy.**

 **-espera… creí que me estabas buscando.**

 **-no… -** bien, si, pero no se lo iba a decir **\- ¿Por qué piensas que si? –** Luffy se encogió de hombros y Nami suspiro, nuevamente ese sentimiento de querer contarle todo a ese chico que apenas conocía la inundaba y de cierta forma la aterraba. **\- ¿puedes ayudarme? -** dijo por fin rindiéndose ante él.

Pregunto guardándose su orgullo, lo que recibió fue la sonrisa más hermosa que ella pudo haber visto. Luffy le revolvió el cabello con ternura y para su sorpresa, no pudo molestarle menos.

- **claro… tu mandas** – y con una sonrisa ella tomo su mano y salieron de ahí.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Capitulo 4 arriba! Y debo decir que estoy increíblemente contenta con el recibimiento de esta historia, espero no decepcionarlos =D_

 _Muchas gracias a todos, ya saben que los que tienen cuenta les respondo por MP y a los que no pues obviamente por aquí._

 _Melissa : Bienvenida a esta historia y muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario, Saludos desde México!_

 _Ahora chicos quiero pedir su opinión para algo._

 _¿Les agrada que ponga los diálogos en negritas o preferirían que lo quitara? No se tal vez les distrae demasiado, díganmelo en los comentarios._

 _Nos leemos la siguiente semana, un abrazo a todos!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**~ Save Me ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Capitulo 5_

 _._

Le había tomado la mano precipitadamente, y es que no era que no confiara en que el chico pudiera seguirla sin ir tomados de la mano, pero se había apresurado y ahora a pesar de que no quería admitirlo… no quería soltarlo. Su mano era grande aunque delgada, de dedos largos y piel áspera y aun así el agarre era cálido y firme haciendo que se sintiera segura.

Luffy se dejaba llevar por ella aun sin entender exactamente a donde; de hecho el peli negro iba más atento al rostro nervioso de la chica y la manera peculiar en que se mordía el labio inferior y él como la mano de ella comenzaba a sudar.

La pelirroja esquivo a varias personas mientras atravesaba todo el lugar, siempre asegurándose de que nadie los seguía o que no hubiera miradas y caras sospechosas. Nami se decía a sí misma que de hecho era un buen día para confiar en alguien más. Ese hombre estaba ausente hoy.

Llegaron a la parte donde había varios cubículos, donde algunos hombres iban ahí a encerrarse con mujeres. Luffy miro interrogante a Nami, pero esta no hizo nada, simplemente se quedo ahí parada unos segundos, paseando su mirada por todos lados una vez más asegurándose que nadie les pusiera atención. Y cuando se sintió segura tomo aun más fuerte la mano de él y se adentraron por un pasillo escondido que el peli negro no había notado.

Era muy angosto, de paredes grises y frías, tan solo iluminado por la tenue luz que se colaba por la entrada.

 **̶** **¿en dónde estamos?** – pregunto Luffy tratando de descifrar el mismo su pregunta; Nami volteo hacia él y puso un dedo sobre sus labios indicando que guardara silencio.

Al final del pasillo doblaron hacia la derecha y ahí Luffy noto que había varias puertas, con diferentes números en ellas, y siguieron caminando hasta casi llegar al final donde ya no había nada más.

Fue entonces que la pelirroja se detuvo frente a la puerta del numero veintitrés, de pintura café ya desgastada. Una vez mas Nami miro a su alrededor.

Luffy frunció el ceño, no le agrada verla así, era como si estuviera demasiado aterrada de ser descubierta por quien sea que la tuviera así. Miro atentamente como ella metía la mano dentro de su escote, sacando pronto una llave pequeña que metió en el picaporte.

La puerta se abrió pero el peli negro no pudo ver nada, aquella habitación o lo que sea que fuera estaba en total oscuridad, la poca luz del pasillo no servía de nada, y menos cuando Nami cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

 **̶** **¿ya puedo hablar?** – De inmediato sintió un golpe sobre su cabeza **\- ¡auch!**

 **̶** **¿es que acaso no sabes cerrar la boca?** – le respondió Nami prendiendo la luz por fin.

 **̶** **¿Y por eso me golpeas?** – Se quejo Luffy sobándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza **\- ¿siempre eres tan agresiva?** – pero solo recibió como respuesta una sonrisa inocente de Nami.

La chica camino hacia más adentro de la habitación y entonces por fin Luffy puso más atención a está.

Era pequeño y de hecho estaba casi vacío; al fondo y en el centro solo había un escritorio, casi tan viejo y gastado como la puerta de aquella habitación, sin embargo estaba vacío, no había nada sobre él; alrededor tan solo estaba una silla y un archivero.

 **̶** **¿En dónde estamos Nami?** – pregunto nuevamente buscando a la chica, quien se encontraba abriendo una perta metálica de la que él no se había percatado.

 **-en una oficina** – respondió secamente, Luffy tuvo la necesidad de pedir más explicaciones, pero no lo hizo, supuso que ya la chica se había arriesgado demasiado con llevarlo ahí.

El chico camino por el lugar, paseando sus dedos sobre la madera del escritorio y pronto deteniéndose frente al librero. Volteo hacia la pelirroja quien estaba distraída buscando algo nuevamente en su escote ¿Cuántas cosas podía guardar ahí una mujer? Se pregunto. Pero no perdió más tiempo y regreso su vista hacia el primer cajón del archivero, lo jalo con suficiente fuerza pero al no abrirse lo intento con mas esfuerzo.

Nada.

Volvió a mirar a Nami, quien al parecer ya había encontrado la llave de la puerta metálica, de hecho tenía un llavero con bastantes de ellas y el peli negro se pregunto si entre ellas estaría la llave de ese archivero.

Luffy bajo la mirada al segundo cajón, intentando abrirlo pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que con el primero.

̶ **¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?** – la voz firme de Nami le hizo voltear, ella tenía el ceño fruncido, lo miraba enojada.

 **̶** **Yo… tenía curiosidad** – Nami entre cerró los ojos y fue hasta el con paso firme, asiendo que sus tacones resonaran con fuerza.

 **̶** **escúchame bien** – dijo poniendo su dedo contra el pecho del morocho ̶ **no estás aquí para investigar, no sé qué es lo que eres y realmente no me importa** – entonces la pelirroja le señalo la puerta de la habitación ̶ **ve afuera y vigila que nadie venga.**

Luffy obedeció de mala gana y salió de ahí.

Cuando estuvo afuera se recargo sobre la puerta y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás.

Realmente no podía entenderla, sabía que era extraña pero… por alguna razón sintió que al llevarlo ahí ella le contaría todo aquello en lo que estaba involucrada, que por fin confiaría en él. Pero ya estando ahí parecía lo contrario.

Sin embargo el no se tragaba el cuento de que lo había llevado solo para vigilar afuera, ella no era confianzuda y estaba seguro que se estaba ocultando algo no iría con alguien al que apenas conocía y lo llevaría a lo que parecía ser ¿una guarida?

Lo más probable es que realmente Nami quisiera confiar en él, pero no sabía la manera de hacerlo. Pero el la ayudaría.

Dio una última mirada al lugar y después volvió a entrar al cuarto. Fue directo hacia la puerta metálica que ya se encontraba abierta y se asomo por ella. Había varios estantes ahí, y encontró a Nami hincada hurgando una maleta que reconoció al instante.

 **̶ Es esa** – dijo de repente causando que Nami se exaltara y callera sobre su trasero.

 **̶ ¡idiota! Me espantaste** – Luffy no pudo evitar sonreírle y ella puso los ojos en blanco **\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Creí haberte dicho que vigilaras.**

 **̶ Me aburrí –** contesto él encogiéndose de hombros. Le dio la mano a Nami para ayudarla a levantarse, ella acepto resignada. **\- ¿lo encontraste?** – pregunto refiriéndose a su sombrero.

 **̶ No… no sé donde pudo haberlo guardado** – contesto ella con exasperación. Realmente no lo entendía ¿Por qué el estúpido sombrero de paja no estaba en la maleta? Lo entendía del dinero y de las cosas valiosas que estaban pero… ¿el sombrero?

 **̶ ¿De quién es este lugar Nami?** – pregunto de manera seria el pelí negro. Nami esquivo su intensa mirada.

 **̶ No te metas en esto.**

 **̶ Tú me trajiste aquí**

 **̶ Para que me ayudaras a encontrar tu estúpido sombrero, no para que juegues al detective.**

 **̶ ¿En serio?** – Pregunto el tomándola del mentón para que la mirara – **porque yo creo que realmente me trajiste por qué quieres mi ayuda, pero no sabes cómo pedirla.**

Nami guardo silencio mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de sus ojos, tan intensos, tan llenos de brillo y bondad; el sentimiento de que podía confiar en él llego como trueno y sintió que eso era lo correcto. ¿Pero estaba bien confiar? Estaba bien... ¿ser ayudada? ¿Realmente podría ser salvada?

 **-Yo…** \- y cuando la debilidad pudo con ella y estaba por decirle todo aquello que se tenía guardado, escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Tanto ella como Luffy voltearon al instante y él se percato del miedo en los ojos de ella y la manera en la que comenzó a temblar.

Nami lo miro pidiendo ayuda sin darse cuenta y ahora fue él quien le indico que guardara silencio. El morocho movió con el pie la maleta aun abierta para meterla debajo del estante con extremo cuidado, tomo suavemente la mano de la pelirroja y la llevo al rincón, aun pequeño espacio entre el estante y la pared. Un lugar en el que los entraron demasiado juntos, Nami incluso podía escuchar el latir del corazón del chico y Luffy el aliento de la pelirroja sobre su cuello.

Ambos escucharon unos pasos fuertes que hacían crujir el piso de madera y las voces roncas llenaron el lugar, Luffy escucho dos.

 **̶ ¿Quién entro aquí?** – Pregunto uno de ellos **– dejaron las luces prendidas y el almacén abierto.**

 **̶ Seguramente Arlong le pidió a alguien venir por algo, no importa, toma los papeles y vámonos –** Luffy escucho un chirrido y supo que habían abierto el archivero.

̶ **Espera** – dijo el otro nuevamente **\- ¿no quieres ver las nuevas cosas que han traído?**

 **̶ No Hacchi, vámonos ya o tendremos problemas –** el hombre que sonaba más serio cerró la puerta metálica y segundos después se escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

Nami cerró los ojos y por fin soltó todo el aire que tenía guardado, realmente estaba aliviada, probablemente ella podría zafarse fácilmente si alguien la descubría ahí, pero… ¿Cómo explicaría que llevo a alguien más? Simplemente la asesinarían, estaba segura. Pronto noto que ya habían pasado varios segundos desde que se fueron y aun así, el chico sobre ella no se había movido un milímetro.

 **-¿Qué haces?** – hablo ella pero de inmediato la mano de él se posó sobre sus labios; la pelirroja lo miro confundida.

 **-¿escuchaste eso? –** Nami abrió los ojos sorprendidas al escuchar la voz de uno de los hombres nuevamente ¿no se habían ido ya?

 **\- No** – contesto al que anteriormente habían llamado Hacchi **̶ ¿crees que hay alguien aquí?** – no recibió respuesta.

Nami miro al peli negro, y noto que miraba la puerta del almacén totalmente concentrado, su mandíbula estaba apretada y pudo notar una gota de sudor recorrerle la sien; segundos después, la puerta se abría de golpe. Nami cerró los ojos con fuerza y aguanto la respiración, si hacia un solo movimiento o un ruido… ella y Luffy estarían muertos.

Luffy noto a un hombre musculoso de piel pálida, con brazos largos y cara cuadrada, cabello negro peinado en dos pequeñas coletitas arriba que le parecieron ridículas, y por detrás dejaba caer una coleta más larga, le dio la imagen de una cola de mantarraya.

 **-¿Hay algo Kuroobi?**

 **̶ No hay nada** – y cerró la puerta, haciendo que por fin Luffy respirara y se relajara.

Nami volvió a escuchar la puerta de la habitación cerrarse pero no estaba segura si volver a confiarse.

 **̶ ¿Estuvo cerca no? –** la pregunta de Luffy la hizo voltear hacia arriba encontrándose demasiado cerca de él, tanto que incluso pudo sentí su respiración sobre sus labios; la sonrisa de él era enorme, algo de lo que ya incluso comenzaba a sentirse acostumbrada.

 **̶ ¿Cómo sabias que no se habían ido? –** pregunto sin moverse de su posición.

 **̶ Tácticas que uno aprende en la academia –** contesto y Nami alzo la ceja.

 **̶ Creí que habías dicho que no eras policía.**

 **̶ No lo soy** – pero Nami entre cerró los ojos, cada vez tenía más dudas sobre ese muchacho de actitud despreocupada.

Y mientras lo miraba pudo divisar algo detrás de la cabeza de él, ahí colgado estaba el famoso sombrero; por alguna extraña razón en vez de quitarse y esperar para que él también se quitara y pudiera tomar por fin el sombrero, decidió quedarse así y nada más pasar su brazo por encima del hombro de él. Tomo el sombrero entre sus manos y cuando dejo de estirarse y regreso a su posición inicial todo alrededor de ella desapareció.

Se encontró aun más cerca, con sus labios rosándose… con tan solo el poco aire entre ellos, y no quiso alejarse, en cambio cerró los ojos, esperando un dulce beso… que nunca llego.

 **̶ Oí Nami… ¿estás bien?** – y así como el pregunto ella abrió los ojos. Y tras comprender que él no iba a besarla, que él solo estaba en esa posición porque así lo había requerido la situación… ella se alejo, con un rubor rojizo inundando todo su rostro.

 **̶ Yo… si, si por supuesto ¿Por qué preguntas?**

 **̶ Cerraste los ojos, creí que te mareaste y ahora mismo estas muy roja –** respondió Luffy inocentemente mientras ponía una mano sobre la frente de la pelirroja quien de inmediato la quito y se alejo de él.

 **̶ ¡No es nada!** – Dijo con firmeza y después estrello el sombrero sobre el pecho del morocho **– ahí tienes tu estúpido sombrero.**

Y claro que Luffy hubiera querido indagar mas sobre el extraño comportamiento de la pelirroja, pero la emoción por tener su sombrero de vuelta después de tanto tiempo lo distrajo.

̶ **¡por fin lo tengo otra vez!** – Dijo sonriendo mientras se lo ponía sobre su cabeza **– gracias Nami.**

Y a pesar de que estaba increíblemente avergonzada, ella también sonrió y es que podía jurar que nunca se cansaría de la sonrisa de aquel chico, simplemente era como ver miles de estrellas en una noche desolada.

 **̶ no puedes salir con él** – dijo intentando cambiar sus pensamientos.

 **̶ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?**

 **̶ no puedes traerlo nunca más aquí** – Luffy seguía mirándola sin entender – **en primer lugar se vería horrible con ese traje y llamarías mucho la atención lo cual no creo que quieras hacer y la segunda es porque si alguien de los que trabajan con Arlong lo reconoce sabrá que entraste aquí**. – el peli negro por fin comprendió y asintió de inmediato.

 **̶ Claro, no lo traeré lo prometo...** – Nami le sonrió. - **¿Y quien es Arlong? -** la pelirroja desvio la mirada.

 **̶ Salgamos de aquí.**

Luffy volvió a asentir e iba detrás de ella, no la presionaría. Hubiera salido del almacén si algo no lo hubiera distraído. Nami volteo cuando noto que el chico ya no la seguía, él ni siquiera había salido por la puerta metálica por lo que regreso.

Lo encontró mirando la pared fijamente, la luz estaba encendía y ella bajo la mirada con melancolía. No la había encendido porque a ella no le gustaba ver esa pared, la odiaba.

 **̶ ¿Qué es esto? –** la voz de el sonaba llena de rabia, a pesar de que mantenía el tono tranquilo.

Luffy miraba todas las fotografías ahí, eran muchas, la pared estaba llena de ellas, las fotografías de todo tipo de personas, hombres, mujeres y niños, de todas las edades. Algunas fotografías tenían taches rojos sobre ellas, otras signos de interrogación, otras tan solo un punto en alguna esquina.

 **̶ Son víctimas** – le respondió Nami por fin, parándose al lado de él pero sin mirarlo, trazo una línea imaginaria para dividir una sección de las fotografías. – **De este lado son las personas a las que les robamos** – Luffy miro las fotografías que ella indicaba y le sorprendió un poco encontrar una de el mismo ahí **– las de este lado son personas con diferentes tipo de estado.**

Nuevamente el morocho la miro sin entender y ella trago saliva, mientras apretaba sus manos en puños, sintiendo sus uñas lastimarle las palmas.

 **̶ Las que tienen una equis son personas a las que han asesinado** – Luffy la miro y noto la dificultad que ella estaba teniendo para explicarle todo eso **– las que tienen signo de interrogación son personas de las que no sabemos su posición, pero que están siendo buscadas** – el peli negro no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado, entre ellas estaba la foto de su hermano Ace y no tenía idea de porque, pero al menos no estaba tan metido en problemas, por ahora – **y los que tienen puntos están amenazadas.**

Nami dijo esto último pasando sus dedos sobre su propia fotografía.

 **̶ ¿Quién hace esto Nami?** – La pelirroja lo miro, no sabiendo si debía decir más ̶ **¿ese tal Arlong?** – la de ojos miel bajo la cabeza.

 **̶ puede ser** – balbuceo **– pero no es solo él, hay muchas personas en esto Luffy, será mejor que no te entrometas o estarás en peligro.**

 **̶ ¿Por qué estas amenazada?** – Pregunto, ignorando su petición. Ella se mordió el labio y apretó sus ojos con fuerza, intentando por todos los medios que las lagrimas no escaparan – **Nami** – la llamo otra vez, tomando su mano intentando reconfortarla, ella lo miro - **puedes decirme, confía en mí.**

Nami asintió y él sonrió.

̶ **Pero no podemos hablar aquí, vámonos.**

Luffy la miro salir del almacén a toda prisa, aun así pudo notar el rastro de lagrimas que había dejado. Se acerco a la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de cerrarla, nuevamente algo llamo su atención.

Se acerco nuevamente a las fotografías y detuvo su mano sobre una que tenía una equis. Sintió que su garganta se secaba. Si no tuviera esa fea equis con marcador rojo… seria una linda fotografía de Kuina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se acerco a la barra con brusquedad y la golpeo llamando la atención de su compañero rubio.

 **̶ Oí, cuidado con cómo te comportas marimo idiota.**

 **̶ Cierra la boca cejas rizadas, dame una botella de Diva Vodka y una copa.** – Sanji levanto una ceja totalmente confundido por el pedido de su amigo peli verde.

 **̶ ¿Por qué quieres una de esas botellas?**

 **̶ No tengo por qué darte explicaciones** – contesto desviando la mirada, lo último que necesitaba era que se burlaran de lo que haría.

 **̶ ¿A quién vas a ir a cortejar eh?** – Se burlo el rubio y Zoro apretó los dientes - **¿a la reina de Inglaterra?** – siguió, refiriéndose al excesivo precio de la botella que el moreno le estaba pidiendo.

 **̶ Así parece –** dijo Zoro por lo bajo.

 **̶ Como quieras** – Sanji se encogió de hombros, le puso una copa muy bonita frente a él, de esas que solo ocupaba para ciertas damas, y a la lado la famosa botella. El peli verde sonrió, incluso la botella tenia diamantes incrustados ¿no era eso una exageración? Cuando Sanji estuvo por cobrarle el peli verde lo detuvo, le tendió una tarjeta.

 **̶ No me digas el precio, solo cóbratela y ya.** – Sanji la tomo y la paso por la maquina.

 **̶ Sabes, el plan no es hacer ricos a las personas a las que se supone debes meter a la cárcel –** le dijo en voz baja, solo recibió una mirada afilada del peli verde – **por cierto, te tengo noticias.**

 **̶ ¿Qué?**

 **̶ Mr. 0, ya sé por qué no ha venido** – Zoro por fin pareció poner más atención – **está en Francia, no sé qué asuntos tendrá haya.**

 **̶ Eso no me sirve de nada.**

 **̶ Se que vendrá en una semana, el próximo sábado lo tendrás aquí.** – El peli verde no pudo evitar voltear hacia donde se encontraba la hermosa peli negra, aun hablaba con el hombre gordo y la chica que iba de su brazo.

Debía apresurarse, si lo que decía esa gata ladrona era cierto, entonces la siguiente vez Cocodrile estaría pegado a ella, tenía que aprovechar la ausencia del jefe.

 **̶ Me voy** ̶ dijo levantándose de su asiento, tomo la tarjeta que le regresaba el rubio, la guardo en su cartera y tomo la botella y la copa.

 **̶ Oí marimo** – le llamo Sanji antes de que se alejara demasiado, Zoro volvió – **no habrás pagado esa botella con el dinero de Dragón ¿verdad?** – el peli verde le sonrió de lado y con superioridad.

 **̶ a él no le hace falta** – y sin más se alejo de ahí.

 **̶ Estúpido Marimo** – susurro Sanji.

Zoro camino hacia donde se encontraba la peli negra, al parecer la conversación con los otros dos era entretenida pero incluso desde lejos podía notar la manera tan pervertida en que el hombre la miraba, y el no podía creerlo, tenía a una mujer de su brazo y aun así miraba a la nombrada Miss all Sunday como un pedazo de carne.

El tipo era alto y bastante gordo, de cabello lila y una sonrisa demasiado grande para ser real, la chica a su lado tenia el cabello rosado y ondulado, no podía verla más y tampoco le intereso demasiado.

Cuando llego a su lado se detuvo, y las miras de los tres fueron hacia él. El hombre levanto una ceja al parecer no muy contento con que interrumpiera la conversación, la chica de su brazo el sonrió y Zoro la reconoció como la chica del poker… y la peli negra lo miraba confundida y al mismo tiempo parecía divertida.

 **̶ Buenas noches** – saludo cordialmente, aun no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de lugares y personas y no estaba seguro de si era esa la manera correcta de saludar.

 **̶ Señor Roronoa, que gusto volver a verlo** – la que respondió fue nada más y nada menos que la misma Miss all Sunday y el peli verde no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el hecho de que ella aun recordara su nombre.

 **̶ El gusto es todo mío** – dijo tomando su mano galantemente y besándola – **Miss all Sunday** – dijo su apodo de tal manera que a ella le sonara provocativo, la peli negra le sonrió y él se deleito con su belleza.

 **̶ Permítame presentarlo** – respondió ella y volvió su mirada hacia el hombre gordo – **Gecko Moria, el es Roronoa Zoro, un… viejo amigo –** Zoro no entendió porque ella lo presento de tal manera, aun así le tendió la mano al hombre.

El nombrado miro la mano del peli verde con desprecio e hizo un gesto de desdén ignorando el saludo de Zoro. El chico regreso su mano y la apretó en un puño, juraba que si no estuviera enfrente de la peli negra y si no perjudicara su trabajo le hubiera volteado la cara de un golpe. La mujer de ojos azules intento no reír por el gesto molesto del peli verde que claramente solo ella noto.

 **̶ La señorita Perona es su acompañante** – esta vez se dirigió al peli verde, quien de inmediato tomo la mano de la peli rosada y la beso suavemente imitando el gesto que había hecho con la peli negra.

 **̶ Es un placer** – le dijo galantemente, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa coqueta por parte de ella.

Un silencio inundo a las cuatro personas por unos segundos y pronto la peli negra volvió a hablar.

 **̶ Y dígame señor Zoro…**

 **̶ No estoy tan viejo –** la interrumpió y ella alzo una ceja.

 **̶ Bien, entonces joven Zoro…**

 **̶ Solo Zoro – l** e interrumpió otra vez y ella sonreía, probablemente si frente a ella no estuviera Gecko Moria hubiera soltado una carcajada.

 **̶ De acuerdo… Zoro, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?** – pregunto mirando fijamente la botella y la copa que el peli verde llevaba en la mano.

 **̶ Me gustaría platicar contigo –** dijo sin pausas. A la peli negra se le borro la sonrisa al notar la manera en que Perona levantaba la ceja y Gecko Moria miraba al peli verde con desprecio. Y es que nadie ahí le hablaba de tú.

 **̶ Claro…** ̶ la peli negra miro al hombre gordo y le sonrió ̶ **debo irme, Zoro tiene algunas preguntas sobre ciertos negocios, sin embargo fue agradable hablar con una persona tan agradable como usted.**

 **̶ Al contrario Miss all Sunday, el placer fue todo mío –** contesto el hombre con una voz tan horripilante e irritante que nuevamente Zoro tuvo el impulso de pegarle ̶ **me gustaría hablar con Mr. 0 lo más pronto posible.**

 **̶ El estará de regreso pronto, no dude que yo le comunicare sobre lo que hablamos** – respondió la peli negra amablemente. Moria tomo la mano de la peli negra y la beso, tardándose más de lo que debería ̶ **fue lindo verte Perona** – le dijo a la chica y ambas se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

Zoro comprendió que Moria lo ignorara incluso al despedirse y de igual manera no le sorprendió la manera insinuante en que la chica peli rosada le había sonreído al irse. Lo único que no se esperaba era la manera en que la peli negra le había jalado del brazo con fuerza y le había empujado dentro de un cubículo con cortina, de esos que ocupaban ciertos hombres con las mujerzuelas.

El peli verde cayó sobre el acojinado asiento, sin entender. La peli negra cerró la cortina después de percatarse que nadie la hubiera visto. Después miro al peli verde duramente y se cruzo de brazos.

 **̶ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –** el peli verde sonrió.

 **̶ invitarte una copa.** – le contesto enseñándole la botella. Puso la copa de cristal sobre la pequeña mesita y abrió la botella, sirvió la bebida con extrema calma y se la ofreció.

La peli negra soltó un suspiro y tomo la copa entre sus manos, mientras se sentaba al lado del peli verde.

 **̶ Realmente eres insistente.**

 **̶ Ya me lo han dicho antes.** – dijo Zoro; La peli negra paso su cabello negro hacia atrás con su mano, en un movimiento suave y seductor.

 **̶ Creo que no has entendido bien las cosas, eres nuevo aquí después de todo. –** dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida. ̶ **si quieres una chica pide la que quieras, las que trabajan en este lugar tienen una flor roja en el cabello, a ellas…**

 **̶ La que no entiende eres tu ̶** interrumpió Zoro mientras le daba una sonrisa socarrona ̶ **me interesas tu.**

 **̶ Yo no estoy disponible, ya te lo dije.**

 **̶ No suelo hacer mucho caso, si me gusta algo lo consigo** – de alguna forma ella se sintió extasiada ante la seguridad del hombre frente a ella, además era inmensamente seductor y le llamaba la atención, como pocos hacían.

 **̶ ¿Sabes acaso en donde estas? ̶** Zoro no entendió la pregunta así que no contesto ̶ **este lugar tiene dueño cariño, y yo al igual que todo lo que está aquí le pertenezco.**

Zoro miro a la mujer frente a él, contemplo cada poro de su piel, realmente era bellísima, como una diosa sacada de algún cuento griego, de lindas y finas facciones, de ojos azules demasiado claros pero tan profundos al mismo tiempo, labios delicados y una nariz fina, el cabello tan negro como una noche sin estrellas y cuerpo de sirena.

Simplemente era el tipo de mujer que podía significar un sueño para cualquiera, tal vez era incluso llamada como un sinónimo de perfección, el podría creer eso. Y aun así, tenía la sensación de que estaba vacía, de que ella quería mostrar al mundo solo eso, su belleza. ¿Pero que había detrás de eso?

̶ **Yo creo que no le perteneces a nadie** ̶ dijo mirándola a los ojos ̶ **¿A quien podrías considerar digno de llamarse dueño de tu bello ser?**

Y ella se quedo en silencio, aturdida por sus palabras como nunca antes; ¿Cuántas veces en su vida le habían dicho algo así? Ella no recordaba ninguna. Y cuando lo noto estaba ya demasiado cerca del rostro de él y se aterro… ella nunca perdía la calma ni la compostura.

Así que se alejo y aun con copa en mano salió de aquel cubículo. Pero no pudo alejarse demasiado, sintió a alguien tomarle la mano y cuando volteo nuevamente se encontró con la sonrisa socarrona del peli verde.

 **̶ ¿Te puse nerviosa?** – pregunto con superioridad, porque incluso para él, eso había sido una sorpresa, de alguna manera creyó que el intimidado seria él.

 **̶ No** – respondió ella desviando su mirada.

 **̶ Entonces… ¿Por qué no te quedas? Aun queda mucha botella**. – La peli negra bajo la mirada unos segundos y después la volvió a levantar.

 **̶ Estás muy seguro de ti mismo… ̶** Zoro se acerco a ella, lo suficiente para que ella sintiera su aliento sobre su rostro - **¿pero por que debería quedarme?**

 **̶ Estoy seguro de que puedo hacer tu noche inolvidable. ̶** Y ella sonrió al mismo tiempo que sentía su corazón palpitando con fuerza.

Zoro se distrajo cuando noto a alguien acercarse a lo lejos, reconoció a Rob Lucci de inmediato. La peli negra siguió su mirada y también noto al hombre de la paloma acercarse, debía apurarse, no era bueno que ya la hubiera visto con el peli verde.

Ella se acerco al oído de Zoro y susurro:

 **̶ Si de verdad lo crees te espero en la suite del octavo piso a las tres de la mañana… y lleva la botella.** ̶ le termino e decir con una sonrisa en su rostro y una tenue caricia en su hombro.

 **̶ Miss All Sunday –** la voz de Lucci les hizo voltear, el hombre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero a Zoro le daba mala espina y no estaba seguro de porqué, pero él nunca se equivocaba.

 **̶ Lucci, que agradable verte** – el saludo la peli negra y Lucci la tomo de la cintura plantándole un suave beso en la mejilla, Zoro apretó la quijada, el había querido hacer eso desde que la vio por primera vez maldición.

̶ **¿De verdad? Yo creí que estabas huyendo de mí, no podía encontrarte** – contesto el hombre soltándola por fin.

 **̶ Para nada, solo estaba… ocupada** – dijo sonriendo ̶ **Señor Zoro, fue agradable charlar con usted** ̶ por segunda vez en la noche Zoro no entendió el porqué le llamo así, pero no peleo, sonrió complacido.

 **̶ Igualmente** ̶ Zoro se vio tentado a darle un beso en la mejilla, para probarle al tal Lucci que él podía hacer lo mismo que él, tener a la gran Miss all Sunday solo para él; sin embargo ella le dio una mirada dura, y el entendió que le advertía sobre no hacer alguna tontería. Así que tomo su mano y la beso.

Esta vez se tomo su tiempo, acaricio su mano con el pulgar y saboreo su piel debajo de sus labios, preguntándose a que sabría el resto de ella… La peli negra sintió sus vellos erizarse ¿Cómo alguien podía provocarle eso con tan solo un beso en la mano?

Cuando el termino le dio una sonrisa seductora y se despidió de Lucci con un asentimiento de cabeza que el hombre correspondió.

Zoro salió de ahí con una sonrisa triunfante, esperando con ansias a que el reloj diera las tres de la mañana.

.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Les pido una enorme disculpa, no tengo excusas simplemente me enganche con una serie y cuando eso me pasa no puedo hacer anda mas que verla hasta terminar, estoy decepcionada de mi, yo dije que estaría actualizando semanalmente y estoy tan decepcionada e mi como ustedes créanme, aunque tampoco ha sido demasiado ¿verdad?_

 _Actualizare la siguiente semana y para enmendar esta tardanza habrá ¡capitulo doble!_

 _De verdad espero sus reviews, no importa que sea para asesinarme con palabras jaja ustedes digaente que les parecio =D_

 _También discúlpenme por no contestar a los reviews, ahora mismo voy a eso, excepto claro a los que no tienen cuenta, a ellos les respondo x aquí._

 _Melissa: Gracias por comentar y realmene lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, me alegra que pienses asi, aunque a veces no puedo evitar que me queden un poco OC, que tengas lindo dia!_

 _Otaku girl: Hola, bienvenida a esta historia, yo estoy super feliz de tener una nueva lectora y ademas una tan animada como tu que dejas review en cada capitulo, eso no se dice de cualquiera muchas gracias :3 y no te preocupes por los diez dias aun queda mucho tiempo para esta historia, el ZoRo es mi pareja favorita y la principal en mi corazon y yo también odio el ZoroXTashigui aunque aqui es necesario, espero que sigas comentando en cada cap ¡Saludos!_

 _¡nos leemos la siguiente semana sin falta! XD_


	6. Chapter 6

_**~ Save Me ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _Capitulo 6_

 _._

No fue difícil encontrar la habitación y tampoco le sorprendió el hecho de que la puerta blanca se abriera con tanta facilidad. Entro en silencio aun con la botella y la copa en las manos, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de ese hermoso pent house. La vista que dejaba ver los enormes ventanales era maravillosa, con todas las luces de la ciudad resplandeciendo como estrellas.

" _A veces basta solo una mirada para cautivarte con ciertas cosas"_ La voz de Kuina resonó en sus oídos, ella se hubiera maravillado y hubiera ido entre saltitos brincando emocionada, se hubiera apegado al cristal y probablemente se hubiera quedado ahí un buen rato.

 **̶** **¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?** ̶ La seductora voz de la mujer le hizo voltear, seguía igual de bella a como la había visto hace tan solo unas horas. Zoro se reprendió mentalmente, a veces pensar en Kuina le hacía desconectarse del mundo, el que no se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de la mujer era un claro ejemplo.

 **̶** **No** **̶** contesto y mientras volvía a regresar su vista hacia el ventanal ̶ **es un hermoso lugar.**

 **̶** **Lo es…** **̶** contesto ella posicionándose a su lado, con una sonrisa serena en su rostro, sus ojos azules también se perdieron en las deslumbrantes luces. ̶ **la vista es hermosa ¿cierto?**

 **̶** **Vaya que sí…** **̶** dijo el peli verde mientras la imagen de Kuina viajaba una vez más por su mente y su mirada seguía perdida, esta vez en el cielo y no en la ciudad.

Y Miss All Sunday lo miro a él, la sonrisa se hizo más natural y no pudo evitar mirar su rostro con extremo cuidado, sus facciones rudas, sus ojos levemente rasgados, aquellas partes en sus mejillas donde se hacían hoyuelos cuando sonreía, las arrugas en su frente cuando pensaba, la cicatriz misteriosa… que deseaba acariciar en ese momento.

Cuando Zoro se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado volteo hacia ella, haciendo que la peli negra se sobresaltara levemente al ser descubierta; aun así sonrió… era un extraño sentimiento ponerse nerviosa por tan tonto gesto.

̶ **Vamos a la sala** **̶** pronuncio mientras acariciaba el brazo de él y después tomaba su mano para que la siguiera.

Zoro se dejo llevar hasta los asientos de terciopelo rojo y cuando la mujer se dirigió a la cocina por otra copa, el peli verde aprovecho para dar una ojeada a la estancia esperando encontrar algo, una pista de Cocodrile, pero no encontró nada.

Tuvo que abortar su misión de observador cuando la peli negra se sentó a su lado, cruzando las piernas de manera coqueta, mientras bebía de su copa ya servida y lo miraba seductoramente.

 **̶** **¿Y bien?** **̶** El la miro sin entender y ella soltó una risita cantarina ̶ **¿no habías dicho que podías hacer de mi noche algo inolvidable?**

Zoro sonrió, la mujer sí que era directa y sinceramente a él eso no le molestaba para nada.

 **̶** **¿Por qué no empezamos por el principio?**

 **̶** **Claro…**

 **̶** **Tu nombre** ̶ pero ella no respondió, jugó con su cabello unos segundos, enredando algunos mechones entre sus dedos.

̶ **No contestare a eso ¿Por qué tan insistente?**

 **̶** **Eres la mujer más hermosa que eh conocido, no puedes culparme por querer saber tu nombre.** **̶** ella sonrió ante el alago, y es que había escuchado muchas veces eso, pero no de esa manera; Y no sabía que era, tal vez su tono áspero y ronco, su voz dura y la manera en la que arrastraba las palabras… no lo sabía, pero era la primera vez que sentía esas palabras ciertas.

 **̶** **Mi nombre es un secreto, y yo no le digo mis secretos a cualquiera** **̶** Zoro sonrió socarronamente y de manera ladeada, era como si la retara… como si le dijera que tarde o temprano lo sabría. ̶ **¿Por qué no me dices quien eres tú?**

 **̶** **Tú ya sabes mi nombre.**

 **̶** **No me refiero a tu nombre** ̶ contesto mirándolo intensamente ̶ **¿Policía?**

Eso descoloco al peli verde, no era del todo cierto pero en todo caso ¿Por qué sospechaba? Opto por sonreír como si la idea le divirtiera.

 **̶** **No, no lo eres** **̶** volvió a decir ella ̶ **al principio realmente creí que eras un delincuente mas, pero hay algo en ti que no encaja en este lugar, no eres policía pero creo que debo tener cuidado.**

 **̶** **Yo pienso que crees saberlo todo.**

 **̶** **Yo lo sé todo -** dijo entre risas.

 **̶** **¿Qué sabes de mi?**

 **̶** **Eres un hombre muy valiente como para acercarte a mí después de todas las advertencias que seguro recibiste, o demasiado estúpido aun no estoy segura.**

Zoro aun sentado se arrastro hacia ella, lo suficiente como para percatarse del aroma a flores que destilaba y como sus ojos brillaban con emoción.

 **̶** **Yo también se algo de ti**

 **̶** **Lo dudo mucho**. ̶ El peli verde se tomo el atrevimiento de pasar un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja, el acto la hizo cerrar los ojos inconscientemente.

 **̶** **Creo que a pesar de decirte que debías alejarte de mí, al final no has podido evitar lo que tu instinto te dice.**

 **̶** **Y según tu… ¿Qué es lo que me dice?** **̶** contesto ella aun con los ojos cerrados, la sonrisa en sus labios guardaban una carcajada y el peli verde aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba perdido ante semejante belleza.

 **̶** **Que te traigo loca desde la primera vez que me viste.**

 **̶** **Jajajajajajajajaaja** **̶** y ahí estaba, la risa que no pudo guardar mas ̶ **eres un chico muy elocuente ¿te lo han dicho? ̶** le dijo mirándolo por fin, y entonces dejo de reír cuando noto lo increíblemente cerca que estaba, tanto que podía sentir su aliento.

Los dedos de él que habían peinado su cabello ahora acariciaban su cuello.

 **̶ No, nunca… ̶** contesto en un susurro mientras sus narices se acariciaban y sus labios se rosaban, se quedaron así un momento ̶ **¿puedo besarte ya? ̶** La peli negra volvió a sonreír; sus mejillas dolían de tanto hacerlo y es que nunca había sonreído por tanto tiempo y de esa manera.

 **̶ Realmente no sabes en los problemas en los que te estás metiendo ¿cierto?**

 **̶ Hablas mucho mujer… ̶** Y entonces tomo con más firmeza su cuello y estampo sus labios con los de ella.

El beso fue apasionado desde un principio y así como el había hecho el primer movimiento fue ella quien metió la lengua primero. Zoro no supo en qué momento había caído acostado sobre el sillón y ella encima de él. La peli negra enredo sus dedos en el cabello verde y Zoro acariciaba las piernas de ella con fiereza.

" _prométeme que serás siempre mío Zoro"_ _̶_ el rostro sonriente de Kuina le hizo detenerse y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada azulada y confundida de la mujer frente a él.

̶ **¿Pasa algo?** **̶** Pero el no contesto con palabras, simplemente llevo sus labios al cuello de ella y entonces comenzó a besarla con mas fiereza. Aquella frase con la voz de Kuina seguía sonando, pero entre más salvaje era al besar a la mujer más iba desapareciendo hasta que por fin logro callarla.

Entonces se deshizo del vestido y en algún momento también de su ropa y beso cada centímetro de la piel de esa mujer, su aroma se gravo en su memoria y en ese momento sus gemidos se convirtieron en el sonido más excitante de todos.

No estaba ahí para eso, su misión no tenía nada que ver con la mujer que sudaba debajo de él, no había necesidad de siquiera haberla tocado pero simplemente no pudo resistirse y por eso había puesto la excusa de que esa mujer era lo más cercano a una pista sobre su verdadero motivo. Y mientras subía a aquel cuarto con ella en sus brazos se dijo que no era por nada más que para encontrar algo sobre Cocodrile, incluso se dijo que no debería entrometerse de aquella manera, lo que menos quería era a esa mujer detrás de él, molestándolo como normalmente las mujeres a su alrededor hacían.

Pero no había podido contra su instinto, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia que no se sentía de esa manera? Tan atraído hacia una mujer, tan cautivado… tan hambriento.

Extrañaba a Kuina, aun lo hacía incluso estaba seguro de que aun la amaba a pesar de que se había ido de su lado hace ya tanto tiempo, se sentía una basura por Tashigui porque aunque no la quisiera de la manera en la que ella desearía aun le importaba… pero justo en ese momento en el que besaba a la mujer de cabello negro y hermosos ojos… el simplemente no podía pensar en nada más que seguirla acariciando y besando.

Era excitante, era una locura… eran tan solo dos extraños entregándose a la pasión como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

. . .

Cuando el abrió los ojos horas después se sorprendió, la primera vez que se había quedado dormido después de una noche así había sido con Kuina, el día que se había dado cuenta de cuánto la amaba. Nuevamente se encontró haciendo algo que pensó que no volvería a pasar, sin embargo no le dio importancia, se dijo que era normal… que estaba cansado, nada más.

Se sentó en la cama a la cual habían llegado después de la tercera sesión, el pensamiento de que la mujer era condenadamente apasionada le hizo sonreír.

̶ **Despertaste** ̶ escucho su suave voz mientras la miraba salir del baño con solo una toalla enredada en su cuerpo y el cabello totalmente húmedo. ̶ **Si que duermes bastante.**

 **̶** **Estaba cansado** **̶** dijo repitiéndoselo también el mismo. ̶ **¿Qué hora es?**

 **̶** **Las diez** ̶ respondió la peli negra mientras con total naturalidad dejaba caer la toalla y comenzaba a ponerse su lencería blanca.

Y si, Zoro se encontró contemplándola sin siquiera pestañear; la morocha volteo y al descubrirlo de esa manera soltó una risita que al peli verde hizo sonrojar, desvió la mirada mientras chistaba enfadado.

 **̶** **Pedí el desayuno** **̶** volvió a decir señalándole con la mirada un carrito con comida al lado de la cama, Zoro levanto una ceja.

 **̶** **No me quedare a desayunar** **̶** dijo seriamente ̶ **ya debo irme.**

 **̶** **Está bien** **̶** respondió la pelinegra ̶ **yo también ya me voy** **̶** dijo ya totalmente cambiada con un vestido blanco, de tirantes y corto, bastante casual. Pero aun así a Zoro no le sorprendió que le quedara condenadamente bien. ̶ **puedes tomar un baño si quieres y luego irte.**

Zoro asintió mientras la miraba ponerse unas zapatillas y peinaba suavemente su largo cabello. Cuando ella estuvo lista se acerco a él y sin aviso le deposito un suave y corto beso en los labios.

 **̶** **Que tengas lindo día** **̶** le dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta ̶ **cierra bien cuando salgas y por cierto… tenias razón, fue inolvidable.**

 **̶** **Podríamos repetirlo otro día** **̶** contesto el peli verde sonriendo con superioridad, ella soltó una risita que a Zoro no le agrado.

̶ **Lo siento cariño, pero yo no me como el mismo plato dos veces** **̶** le guiño el ojo y salió de ahí.

Zoro se quedo mirando la puerta unos segundos ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar? El… Roronoa Zoro… ¿acababa de ser utilizado por una mujer? ¿No se suponía que iba a ser al revés? ¿Que él la iba a utilizar, ella se quedaría dormida y posteriormente el podría hurgar en todo el lugar?

¿Entonces por qué maldita sea nada había salido como él había planeado? Para empezar y ahora que lo pensaba no podía ser que se hubiera quedado dormido de esa manera, no, seguramente la mujer algo le había puesto en su bebida, si… claro… eso debía ser, no había sido su culpa ¡él no se quedaba dormido en camas ajenas! Se repetía una y otra vez, intentando convencerse porque claro Roronoa Zoro no podía aceptar que simplemente había decidido quizás inconscientemente que la misión debía pasar a segundo término y entonces había decidió disfrutar de toda la noche al lado de esa mujer.

Enojado y refunfuñando se vistió, fue entonces que su celular sonó, lo encontró en el buro, justo al lado de la cama.

 **-** _ **¿en donde estas?**_ _ **̶**_ Pregunto el peli verde aun malhumorado.

̶ _**¿yo? ¿En donde estas tu**_? ̶ le respondió Luffy ̶ _ **llevo marcándote toda la mañana, debemos vernos, anoche estuve trabajando y tengo un poco de información… también a alguien que podría ayudarnos.**_

 _ **̶**_ _ **Bien...**_

 _ **̶ ¿Tu también trabajaste? ¿Conseguiste algo? ̶**_ De inmediato la mirada de Zoro fue por todo el lugar.

 _ **̶ Ammm algo así…**_

 _ **̶ ¿Cómo que algo así?**_

 _ **̶ ¡Algo así Luffy! ̶**_ le grito porque realmente no quería decir más del tema, su orgullo aun dolía. ̶ _**te veo en la casa en una hora. ̶**_ el morocho del otro lado asintió efusivamente y después colgó.

Zoro se quedo con el celular en las manos unos segundos y después su mirada fue hacia el buro donde antes lo había encontrado ¿Por qué estaba ahí? El no recuerda haberlo sacado de su pantalón en toda la noche, además… Luffy había dicho que había estado llamando toda la mañana pero él no lo había escuchado… ¿Por qué?

Y claro la respuesta era obvia.

 **̶ Maldita mujer… ̶** susurro con la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido.

.

.

.

Nami caminaba por la sala, de un extremo a otro mientras se mordía las uñas con exasperación, a un lado, en un sillón Luffy la contemplaba, volteando su cabeza hacia donde la pelirroja caminaba mientras claro se llevaba su paleta de carne a la boca.

 **̶** **¿Por qué tarda tanto?** **̶** pregunto ella como por decima vez esa mañana. El peli negro se encogió de hombros totalmente despreocupado.

 **̶** **Seguramente ya viene para acá, relájate.**

 **̶** **No me puedo relajar, si alguien descubre que estoy aquí…**

 **̶** **¿Cómo podrían descubrirlo?**

 **̶** **Te sorprendería las maneras que tienen de enterarse de cualquier cosa, ellos tienen ojos por todas partes.**

 **̶** **Como sea…** **̶** Nami se detuvo frente a él y puso las manos en sus caderas.

̶ **¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando has dejado a tu amigo solo en ese océano de delincuentes?**

 **̶** **Zoro sabe cuidarse solo, créeme**

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver al peli verde con cara de pocos amigos la cual se intensifico al ver a la pelirroja ahí.

 **̶** **¿Qué hace esta bruja aquí?**

 **̶** **Ten cuidado con la forma en la que me hablas, tú aun me debes algo.** **̶** Zoro frunció el ceño mientras azotaba la puerta de un golpe.

 **̶** **Lo único que te debo son puros insultos.**

 **̶** **¿Disculpa?** **Oye cabello de alga si la mujer no te hizo caso no fue porque yo me haya equivocado, sinceramente no creo que alguien encuentre algo atractivo en alguien tan horrendo como tú.**

 **̶ Ese no fue el problema bruja, para tu información pase una increíble noche al lado de la "inalcanzable"** ̶ dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos ̶ **Miss All Sunday**. ̶ la pelirroja levanto ambas cejas, porque realmente no esperaba que el chico tuviera éxito.

 **̶ Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿No deberias estarme besando los pies? Si no fuera por mi...**

 **̶ Mi problema -** interrumpió Zoro **\- es que en ningún momento me advertiste en que era una maldita manipuladora. ̶** Nami se encogió de hombros.

 **̶ Creí que eso ya lo sabías, digo… no eres muy inteligente si no conoces a las chicas a las que planeas cortejar.**

 **̶ No quería cortejarla, la iba a utilizar para sacar información sobre… ̶** pero el peli verde se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, así que guardo silencio y miro interrogante a la pelirroja ̶ **¿Qué diablos haces aquí?**

 **̶ Ella nos ayudara ̶** dijo por fin Luffy y antes de que Zoro si quiera pudiera replicar el morocho continuo ̶ **Nami trabaja para un hombre que trabaja para alguien cercano a Cocodrile.**

Eso fue suficiente para captar la atención del peli verde.

 **̶ ¿Para quién?**

 **̶ No lo sabe**

 **̶ ¡¿y eso como diablos puede ayudarnos?!**

 **̶ Hey tranquilo músculos sin cerebro ̶ le** dijo Nami ganándose una mirada asesina por arte del espadachín ̶ **puedo ayudarlos desde adentro, no se para quien trabaja Arlong directamente pero puedo investigarlo, estoy más cerca de ellos que ustedes y puedo darles toda la información que descubra.**

̶ **Luffy… ̶** le llamo Zoro sin quitar la mirada de la pelirroja ̶ ¿ **Qué tanto le has dicho a esta mujer?**

 **̶ em… le dije que somos ex policías que nos habíamos retirado por una misión fallida, que mi padre es hijo de Garp el general de la policía, es dueño del grupo llamado los revolucionarios que se encargan de atrapar criminales de los cuales el gobierno no se puede encargar por diferentes** **casos, estamos contratados para descubrir que trabajos sucios hacen Baroque Works y que tiene que ver con la familia Donquixote…**

 **̶ Luffy… le has dicho todo.**

 **̶ Si shishishishsishishishi ̶** respondió el peli negro con su típica gran sonrisa.

̶ **¡¿Acaso eres idiota?!**

 **̶ Tranquilo Zoro, Nami es de confianza ̶** respondió levantándose y pasando un brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja ̶ **ella está dispuesta a ayudarnos.**

 **̶** **¿Y por qué haría eso?**

 **̶** **Porque yo también necesito que me ayuden.** **̶** intervino Nami.

 **̶** **¿A qué? -** La pelirroja miro a Luffy en busca de apoyo, sonrió cuando el asintió, era como si le dijera que todo estaba bien.

 **̶** **Arlong me tiene amenazada, el me obliga a cometer delitos, por ahora solo robar.**

 **̶** **¿Qué pasa si no lo obedeces?**

 **̶** **El... podría hacerle daño a mi hermana** **̶** Zoro y Luffy intercambiaron miradas, no entendiendo nada. Nami suspiro y tomo asiento, los demás la imitaron. ̶ **La tiene encerrada en algún lugar, no sé en donde ni como esta, apenas y me dejan hablar con ella una vez al mes y si en algún momento yo no hago lo que ellos dicen la castigan a ella, torturándola de maneras diferentes** ̶ comento Nami mientras sus ojos iban poco a poco llenándose de lagrimas. ̶ **no puedo salir de esto yo sola, lo eh intentado, por eso esta vez, estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos y correr el riesgo si de esta forma puedo salvarla a ella.**

 **̶ Te ayudaremos Nami** ̶ dijo Luffy tomando la mano de ella entre las suyas, el corazón de la pelirroja palpito con fuerza y por unos momentos se vio sumergida en la calidez de los ojos del peli negro… sus mejillas se sonrojaron sin saber porqué.

Zoro carraspeo y ella regreso en sí, miro al peli verde quien había sido testigo de semejante momento y de lo cual sinceramente no estaba nada contento.

̶ **Pero no entiendo… ̶** dijo el pelo verde no queriendo entrometerse (aun) en esas miraditas que se estaban dando esos dos ̶ **¿Quién es Arlong?**

 **̶ Es algo así como el "líder", tiene varios grupos que se encargan de diferentes cosas, secuestro, asesinato y robo, yo estoy en este último y es a él a quien le damos la mercancía.**

 **̶ Pero dices que trabaja para alguien.**

 **̶ Si pero no sé quién es, a veces también llega a tomar órdenes directas de Cocodrile pero son mínimas.**

 **̶ Vimos la pared de su oficina, en ella hay fotografías sobre sus víctimas ̶** le dijo Luffy, Zoro se llevo el dedo pulgar procesando toda esa información.

 **̶ Bien creo que tendremos que esforzarnos más en conseguir información.**

 **̶ Creí que eso estabas haciendo ayer en la noche, ¿no era por eso que querías hablar con esa chica? ̶** le pregunto Luffy, el peli verde suspiro.

 **̶ Resulta que fue al revés ̶** tanto Luffy como Nami lo miraron confundido ̶ **anoche me llevo a donde yo creo que vive, su pent house está en el hotel del casino.**

 **̶ ¿Encontraste algo?**

 **̶ Nada, la habitación esta libre de evidencia, y además… fue ella quien me investigo a mí.**

 **̶ ¿de qué hablas? ̶** pregunto Nami.

 **̶ Esta mañana cuando me llamaste ̶** dijo refiriéndose a Luffy ̶ **encontré mi celular en el buro al lado de la cama, pero… yo nunca lo saque de mi pantalón.**

 **̶ ¿dices que ella lo puso ahí? ̶** pregunto el morocho.

 **̶ No puedo equivocarme, ella seguramente sospecha y quiso investigar, debió creer que no me daría cuenta que lo había tomado.**

 **̶ No necesariamente** ̶ Luffy y Zoro miraron a la pelirroja interrogantes ̶ **Ella no es tonta, de hecho es una mujer de temer, el que sea la mano derecha de Cocodrile y también este bastante involucrada con Lucci nos deben decir algo.**

 **̶ ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **̶ Creo que ella pretendía que te dieras cuenta que tomo tu teléfono.**

 **̶ ¿pero por qué haría eso? Además mi teléfono tiene clave, aunque lo haya tomado no pudo haber visto nada.** ̶ Ahora fue Nami quien se llevo el dedo a la barbilla pensativamente, Luffy solo podía mirarlos a ambos, digamos que su fuerte no era precisamente pensar.

 **̶ Yo tengo una pregunta ̶** dijo el morocho levantando la mano y atrayendo la atención de los otros dos. ̶ **bueno, sabemos que ella está involucrada con el tal Lucci y que este al parecer es algo así como enemigo de Cocodrile, pero esté no puede echarlo de sus casinos… creo que valdría la pena investigarlo ̶** termino de decir mientras le daba una mordida a su nueva paleta de carne.

 **̶ Luffy eso es una gran idea ̶** le dijo Nami recibiendo como respuesta una gran sonrisa. - **Lucci podría ayudarnos "sin querer" a destruir a Cocodrile.**

 **̶ Ya lo había pensado... Pero… ¿Cómo acercarse a ese hombre? ̶** pregunto Zoro, recordando los pocos encuentros con el hombre.

 **̶ No podemos ̶** respondió la pelirroja ̶ **Se que Lucci es importante en ese lugar pero nadie sabe qué tipo de negocios haga ahí y el no suele acercarse a nadie más que no sea Miss all Sunday o el mismísimo Cocodrile; aunque los encuentros con este ultimo sean tensos.**

 **\- Cocodrile no quiere acercarse a el por alguna razón, por eso utiliza a Miss all Sunday.**

El silencio se apodero en la sala, estaban igual que al comienzo, sin saber si quiera por dónde empezar.

 **̶ ¿Y entonces? ̶** pregunto Luffy.

 **̶ Creo que la única manera de que podamos obtener algo que nos sirva para la investigación es… sacándoselo a esa mujer ̶** dijo Nami mirando directamente a Zoro.

 **̶ ¿Y por qué me ves a mi?**

 **̶ ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No se supone que ese es el motivo por que el que pretendías hablarle? ¿Para obtener información?**

 **̶ Pues si pero aunque no lo creas es más difícil de lo que parece.**

 **̶ Creí que habías dicho que te acostaste con ella esta noche.**

 **̶ Y así fue pero por si no escuchaste ¡ella me utilizo para investigarme! ̶** a Nami se le inflaron los cachetes tratando de contener la risa ̶ **¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!**

 **̶ jajajajaja nada, nada es que realmente pareces ofendido por ser utilizado sexualmente, cualquiera diría que te ha dolido.**

 **̶ ¡Claro que no!**

 **̶ Es el orgullo de macho.**

 **̶ ¡Que no es así mujer!**

 **̶ Pruébalo… ̶ d** ijo la pelirroja de manera amenazante, Zoro se puso serio.

 **̶ ¿Qué parte de que ella también me está vigilando no entendiste?**

 **̶ No eres muy inteligente ¿verdad? ̶** Una venita apareció en la frente del peli verde. ̶ **escucha, tú la investigas a ella, ella te investiga a ti… digamos que es algo así como una carrera ̶** Zoro alzo la ceja y Luffy puso más atención ̶ **quien logre descubrir primero algo que sirva gana.**

 **̶ El problema es que yo no sé qué es lo que quiere saber de mí.**

 **̶ Seguramente sospecha de ti, probablemente cree que eres policía o que pretendes algo con Cocodrile, y está en lo cierto.**

 **̶ Bien… ¿pero qué pasa si ella descubre lo que estamos haciendo? ̶** Nami puso los ojos en blanco.

 **̶ ¿Es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo? ̶** Zoro frunció el ceño y Luffy rio ̶ **no vas a dejarla, tu investigaras al mismo tiempo que la confundirás.**

 **̶ Ya me confundí yo ̶** dijo Luffy y la pelirroja soltó un suspiro ¿Cómo ese par de idiotas podía estar a cargo de una misión tan importante? ¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco?

̶ **Le harás creer que lo único que tú pretendes es estar en el casino, apostar, beber y divertirte… tú no ocultas nada, eso es lo que le debes hacer creer.** ̶ Zoro alzo una ceja y asintió.

 **̶ Bien.**

 **̶ Y debes mantenerte lejos de Cocodrile, si él te ve cerca de ella todo se termina, debes ser extremadamente cuidadoso ̶** Zoro miro el piso serio mientras procesaba e ideaba cosas nuevas.

 **̶ Te dije que era lista ̶** dijo Luffy sonriente ̶ **¿No es genial? ̶** menciono abrazándola con fuerza mientras la pelirroja sonreía levemente sonrojada.

 **̶ Debo admitirlo bruja, eres muy astuta.**

 **̶ Ustedes solo necesitaban a una mujer ̶** contesto ella con superioridad ̶ **pero recuerda que ella también es mujer y probablemente sea aun mas astuta que yo así que mira bien por donde caminas.**

 **̶ Descuida, me hare cargo… aunque ¿Y si ella es espía de Cocodrile? Tal vez ya le dijo algo sobre nosotros.**

 **̶ No lo sé… no la conozco bien pero soy observadora y si algo eh notado es que si bien ella está con Cocodrile, muchas veces trabaja sola… además ̶** Nami sonrió ̶ **hay que darte puntos buenos, ella no se acerca a nadie más que a Cocodrile y Lucci, algo de ti debió haberle gustado.**

 **̶ Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en que solo me había utilizado.**

 **̶ O sea sí, pero vamos… ella no necesitaba acostarse contigo para eso, pudo haber hecho algo más.**

 **̶ ¿Qué me crees mujer? ¿Qué hubiera caído por cualquier cosa? ̶** Nami sonrió y se encogió de hombros lo que hizo gruñir al peli verde.

 **̶ Yo solo digo que utilices a tu favor eso que a ella le gusto, sedúcela otra vez… que se vuelva a repetir esta ocasión hasta que descubras las cosas poco a poco.**

 **̶ No creo que se pueda, me bateo olímpicamente esta mañana ̶** Nami volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

 **̶ No me digas que no puedes hacerla caer otra vez ̶** Zoro frunció el ceño, esa bruja pelirroja estaba tratando de manipularlo usando su orgullo, lo peor es que estaba funcionando.

 **̶ Bien…**

 **̶ Genial, entonces ya tienes trabajo que hacer, yo investigare a Arlong y estaré mas atenta sobre con quien hace sus tratos.**

 **̶ No creo que debas meterte tanto Nami… ̶** la pelirroja miro a Luffy quien parecía preocupado.

 **̶ ¿De qué hablas? Yo los ayudo y ustedes me ayudan, ese era el trato.**

 **̶ Lo sé, pero es peligroso que te involucres demasiado, deja que nosotros nos encarguemos ya has ayudado demasiado.**

 **̶ ¡No! Ustedes me necesitan, soy la única que conoce como son los negocios si ustedes necesitan ayuda sobre algo yo soy la indicada para ello, además descubriendo para quien trabaja Arlong estaremos un paso más cerca de acabar con él.**

 **̶ Nami…**

 **̶ Necesito salvar a mi hermana, y eso no es algo que simplemente le pueda encargar a alguien más… ̶** Luffy la miro, sus ojos miel estaban llenos de determinación y le recordaban a el mismo, por eso no pudo negarse o quizás por el hecho de que si ella aceptaba entonces el debería alejarse, tal vez por primera vez en su vida estaba dándose el lujo de ser un poco egoísta.

Porque quería estar con ella un poco más.

 **̶ Bien, pero debes prometer que si el empieza a sospechar y crees que estas en peligro te detendrás.**

 **̶ Lo prometo ̶** contesto ella sin dudar. Zoro, al fondo sonrió. ̶ **debo irme, necesito un baño y cambiarme, estaremos en contacto, Luffy, te veo después ̶** le dijo la pelirroja y minutos después salió de aquella casa.

El peli verde volteo a ver al morocho quien aun tenía la mirada en la puerta por donde había salido la pelirroja.

̶ **Te gusta ̶** dijo Zoro entre divertido y burlón, Luffy volteo y sonrió como siempre.

 **̶ Es linda**

 **̶ Y te gusta ̶** esta vez el peli negro tomo seriedad, luego desvió la mirada y los labios hacia un lado y entre balbuceos susurro:

̶ **No me gusta.**

 **̶ No sabes mentir…**

Luffy miro al peli verde y entonces frunció el ceño, Zoro sabía que el chico tenía algo importante que decirle, realmente lo había notado demasiado callado en todo ese tiempo.

 **̶ ¿Qué sucede Luffy?**

 **̶ Yo… no te conté todo lo que vi en la oficina de ese tal Arlong. ̶** el peli verde frunció el ceño y Luffy suspiro ̶ **en las fotografías, había una sección que era marcada por unas X, esas correspondían a las personas a las que habían asesinado.**

Y Zoro supo que algo malo se acercaba, el rostro de Luffy era prueba de ello.

 **̶ Vi la foto de Kuina con esa X en la pared** ̶ tardo unos dos segundos en procesarlo y cuando lo hizo se levanto con brusquedad.

 **̶ ¿Y qué hacia esa foto ahí?**

 **̶ No lo sé… no se que tenga que ver Arlong en todo eso pero…**

 **̶ ¿El es quien la asesino?**

 **̶ Puede ser, pero Nami dice que muchos de esos asesinatos son encargados, no necesariamente es Arlong o sus seguidores quienes los asesinan. Quien asesino a Kuina pudo ser el jefe inmediato de este tipo o tal vez…**

 **̶ Cocodrile… ̶** Susurro Zoro apretando sus puños con tantas fuerza que sus uñas se enterraron en sus palmas y por ellas la sangre corrió.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Hola, hola, como prometí esta semana hay capitulo doble! Así que sigan leyendo =D_


	7. Chapter 7

_**~ Save Me ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _Capitulo 7_

 _._

 _Aquella vez que despertó, el rostro preocupado de Kuina fue lo primero que vio, ella de inmediato llevo una mano hacia su rostro y acaricio su mejilla con ternura, una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formo en sus labios._

 _̶_ _¿Cómo estás?_ _̶_ _le pregunto con ese tono de preocupación que a él tanto le inquietaba._

 _̶_ _Estoy bien, me arde un poco la cara pero no es importante_ _̶_ _contesto sentándose en la cama y haciendo que ella lo mirara enojada._

 _̶_ _¿Qué haces? Debes descansar._

 _̶_ _Te dije que no es nada._

 _̶_ _Acabas de perder un ojo ¿Cómo puedes decir que no es nada?_ _̶_ _Zoro no contesto, tan solo la miro seriamente, fue Kuina quien tuvo que desviar la mirada primero_ _̶_ _¿Por qué me ves así?_

 _̶_ _¿Tu estas bien?_ _̶_ _la pregunta la desconcierta pero asiente lentamente con la cabeza_ _̶ entonces yo también estoy bien._

 _Ella piensa seriamente en reprenderlo pero al final decide no hacerlo, tan solo suspira y lo mira con resignación._

 _̶ Nunca cambiaras, siempre vas poniendo a las demás personas por encima de ti._

 _̶ No es verdad… solo a las que me importan y tu… eres la persona más importante para mi ̶ ella se sonroja y se levanta desviando la mirada, Zoro sonríe, sabe que a ella le incomoda ese tipo de cosas._

 _̶ No vayas por ahí diciendo eso tan a la ligera ̶ le contesta cruzándose de brazos._

 _̶ Es la verdad aunque no te guste escucharlo._

 _̶ Me siento responsable._

 _̶ ¿por esto? ̶ dice el señalando su ojo ahora parchado ̶ Solo es un ojo, un precio bajo con tal de que tu estés bien._

 _̶ Un día terminaras muerto por mi culpa ¿Cómo crees que me sentiré?_

 _̶_ _Eso es una estupidez, yo no moriría así de fácil… pero en algo tienes razón_ _̶_ _la peli negra le mira sin gesto alguno y el toma su mano con dulzura_ _̶_ _yo jamás dejaría que algo malo te pasara._

 _Y por un momento Zoro solo puede escuchar sus respiraciones y cuando ella sonríe él se siente aliviado. Kuina se agacha a su altura y le da un repentino y corto beso en los labios, desconcertándolo por completo._

 _̶_ _Eres un romántico ¿lo sabías?_ _̶_ _le dice con una gran sonrisa, el se incomoda, se sonroja y desvía la mirada malhumorado._

 _̶_ _Cierra la boca mujer_ _̶_ _ella se carcajea y el suelta un bufido._

 _̶_ _Gracias Zoro_ _̶_ _le dice ella en un tono tan bajo que es casi un susurro. Zoro no sabe por qué le agradece pero no importa, porque se preocupa más por guardar aquel recuerdo, de ella sonriéndole de esa manera._

̶ **¿Zoro?** **̶** El peli verde se percata de que se ha quedado mirando demasiado tiempo el espejo, ahí donde su cicatriz adorna su rostro, entonces voltea hacia donde Tashigui lo mira curiosa.

 **̶** **Lo siento ¿me decías algo?** **̶** ella niega con la cabeza pero aun lo mira preocupada. En ese momento el peli verde no ve a la chica tímida de gafas, mira a su antigua novia todavía mirándole preocupada por el accidente de su ojo.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no las comparaba que había olvidado lo increíblemente parecidas que eran físicamente.

 **̶** **La recordabas ¿verdad?** ̶ Le dice ella en voz baja, mientras mira el suelo avergonzada.

El peli verde se sorprende pero no lo hace notar. Tashigui casi nunca hablaba de Kuina, no estaba seguro pero Zoro tenía la sensación de que a veces se sentiría inferior a ella; era raro, considerando que estaba muerta.

 **̶** **No es importante** **̶** le contesta mientras camina hacia ella, la toma de los hombros mientras los acaricia con ternura. ̶ ¿ **Ya te vas a la universidad?**

 **̶** **Si, solo quería traerte algo para que desayunaras.**

 **̶** **Gracias** **̶** contesta con sinceridad y ella sonríe.

 **̶** **Además…** \- Zoro la siente insegura, sabe que quiere decirle algo pero que al parecer no se atreve.

̶ **¿Si?** **̶** ella suspira y toma valor, se suelta de él y camina hacia el sillón, pronto saca un ramo de flores, todas eran girasoles.

 **̶** **Te eh notado un poco extraño estos días, distraído… pensé que quizás te haría bien llevarle unas flores a Kuina**. ̶ le dice muy apenada, esperando de alguna forma que él se enojara y que le dijera que estaba siendo entrometida.

Pero al contrario, Zoro sonrió aun mas.

 **̶** **Gracias Tashigui** **̶** la abraza de la nada y ella se da el lujo de acostarse sobre su pecho.

El peli verde recarga la barbilla en su cabeza. Realmente se siente mal; sabe que es verdad que ha estado raro y distante y muchas veces no le importa ser indiferente con ella, pero justo esos días la culpabilidad no puede con él, porque la quiere y ella no se merece lo que le ha hecho.

Pero es trabajo, solo eso, se dice… como si eso realmente le quitara la culpa, pero son puras excusas y lo sabe.

 **̶** **¿Quieres acompañarme?** **̶** le dice y ella levanta la cara para mirarlo, es raro en el que la trate con esa gentileza pero la hace feliz y lo aprovecha así que asiente y lo abraza aun más fuerte. ̶ **entonces pasare por ti después de la universidad ¿de acuerdo?**

 **̶** **Si… mete las flores en agua para que no se marchiten** **̶** le dice mientras se acerca a la puerta lista para irse. Se despide con la mano y una sonrisa.

Zoro la ve salir y suelta un suspiro. A veces se siente mal por la manera en que la trata y es que él quisiera amarla, corresponder todo lo que ha hecho por el… ¿pero cómo? Si cada vez que el parece empezar a ser feliz el recuerdo de Kuina regresa y se siente débil y siente miedo… no puede.

De su cartera saca una foto, esa que siempre va con él desde el día que se la tomo; Kuina abrazándolo y sonriendo y el con mala cara. Sonríe, por que recuerda que esa foto se la tomo porque ella le obligo y lo agradece. La fecha en la parte de atrás es del mismo día en que no solo se la tomaron, era el día en el que ella le había gritado que era un idiota por no darse cuenta que le gustaba.

 **̶** **Eras una salvaje…** **̶** susurra con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios.

.

.

.

 **̶** **…Y quería saber si podría pasar por su oficina antes de ir, ya sabe, para verificar que este en lo correcto, no quiero cometer errores.**

Nami caminaba lentamente, con bolsa en mano y abrazando un par de libros, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacían ver adorable. A su lado, Law iba tan serio como siempre.

 **̶** **Está bien, no tengo problema.**

 **̶** **¡Genial!** **̶** dijo triunfante la pelirroja mientras pestañeaba de manera coqueta; el peli negro el sonrió.

̶ **por cierto Nami realmente me siento orgulloso de que te estés esforzando de esta manera.**

 **̶ Oh para nada, todo se debe a usted, es un gran profesor… y además es mi favorito ̶** dijo sonriente.

 **̶ Me alagas ̶** le respondió deteniéndose y haciendo que ella la imitara.

Nami se sintió pequeña ante la intensa mirada de su profesor y sin embargo sentía miles de mariposas en su estomago revoloteando por doquier; le preocupo el hecho de vomitar ahí mismo.

 **̶ Y si necesitas que te acompañe a la morgue ten la confianza de pedírmelo, entiendo que puede ser incomodo ir sola.**

Era como un rayo de luz llegando a su vida. Su profesor del cual estaba profundamente enamorada le estaba diciendo que estaría encantado de acompañarla… claro con otras palabras ¡pero era lo mismo!

 **̶ Me encant…**

 **̶ ¡Nami! ̶** Ella no lo vio venir, simplemente sintió el impacto a su costado y segundos después estaba en el piso con Luffy sobre ella. ̶ **Hola ̶** le dijo sonriente como si no acabara de estrellarse contra ella.

̶ **¿Hola? ¿Estás idiota? Casi me matas ̶** le grito mientras lo empujaba para quitárselo de encima.

 **̶ ¿Estás bien Nami? ̶** Cuando su profesor pregunto mientras le tendía una mano todo el disgusto desapareció, la tomo y le sonrió.

 **̶ Si, si… no fue nada**. ̶ contesto restándole importancia.

 **̶ Sobre la visita a la morgue…**

 **̶ Ah Nami… ¿iremos mañana cierto? ̶** Ella solo pudo mandarle una mirada asesina al morocho, Law sonrió levemente.

̶ **Veo que ya has arreglado el no ir sola, me alegro, esos lugares pueden ser un poco tétricos.**

 **̶ ¿Qué? No… el no… ̶** definitivamente lo único que quería Nami en ese momento era descuartizar al chico del sombrero de paja.

̶ **No hay de qué preocuparse, Nami ha estado en peores lugares ̶** dijo Luffy totalmente despreocupado; segundos después se sobaba la cabeza por culpa del golpe que le dio la pelirroja.

 **̶ Discúlpelo, a veces dice tonterías… en realidad, el no va a acompañarme a la morgue. ̶** Law levanto una ceja y Luffy la miro sin entender. ̶ **El… tiene cosas que hacer.**

 **̶ Yo no tengo nada que hacer. ̶** Pero decidió callar cuando Nami le miro tan mal que la confundió con un demonio.

̶ **Está bien, de todas formas creo que una presencia como la del joven Luffy no sería bienvenida en un lugar como esos.**

 **̶ Yo opino igual ̶** le sonrió la pelirroja y por primera vez el morocho frunció el ceño.

 **̶ Yo no voy por que quiera ̶** intervino molesto ̶ **voy para protegerla a ella ̶** inesperadamente Luffy la tomo de la cintura y con una voz llena de convicción pronuncio ̶ **por que es mi novia.**

Nami todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirarlo de manera desconcertada, después enojada y quizás si no estuviera ahí el amor de su vida le hubiera dado una buena paliza a Luffy.

Law levanto la ceja y sonrió levemente, no entendia por que el chico decía eso como si fuera un gran anuncio, sinceramente a él le daba igual la vida privada de sus alumnos.

 **̶ Me alegro, entonces no será necesaria mi compañía ̶** le dijo a Nami ̶ **nos vemos en clase.**

Y salió de ahí captando las miradas soñadoras de cada alumna que le veía. La pelirroja lo miraba irse ¿Cómo es que se le había escapado esa oportunidad? ¡Ya lo tenía en la palma de su mano!

Obviamente pronto se encontró mirando eufóricamente el chico a su lado, no mucho tiempo después lo ahorcaba y zarandeaba con violencia.

 **̶ ¡¿pero qué diablos pasa contigo?!**

 **̶ Agh Nami, me ahorcas.**

 **̶ Lo que quiero es matarte**

 **̶ ¿Por qué?**

 **̶ ¿No lo entiendes? Acabas de hacer que el amor de mi vida se me fuera de las manos.**

 **̶ Pero Nami… ya te dije que él no es de confiar, ya te dije que toda la fam** … ̶ pero no pudo terminar por que la pelirroja le tapo la boca con las manos.

 **̶ ¿estás idiota? No puedes ir por ahí diciendo todo tan a la ligera ̶** le susurro.

 **̶ ah, es verdad ̶** le dijo como si no hubiera estado a punto de dar a conocer información valiosa.

 **̶ Sabes… realmente creo que tienes el cerebro de un mono.**

 **̶ No es algo que no me hayan dicho antes.**

 **̶ No imagino porque… ̶** dijo golpeándose la frente con exasperación.

Y Nami hubiera seguido quejándose e insultando al muchacho pero algo detrás de Luffy llamo su atención. Una mujer mayor pero muy hermosa, de un cuerpo esbelto y lleno de curvas, cabello negro y bastante lacio, piel de porcelana y labios rojos. Era muy hermosa eso debía reconocerlo, lo extraño era que no dejaba de mirar a Luffy a pesar de estar manteniendo una conversación con otro profesor.

 **̶ ¿Quién es ella? ̶** pregunto a nadie en particular, pero Luffy volteo y uno segundos después regreso su vista hacia la pelirroja sin ningún tipo de interés.

 **̶ Es la rectora ¿no la conoces?**

 **̶ ¿Por qué no deja de verte? ̶** El morocho se encogió de hombros, realmente le tenía sin importancia.

Segundos después la mujer dejo de hablar y paso al lado de ellos, mirando a Luffy en todo momento y sonriéndole de manera coqueta; por una milésima de segundo miro a la pelirroja y la chica sintió un escalofrió recorrerle y es que vaya mirada más tétrica y fría le había dado.

 **̶ Creo que le gustas. ̶** Pero nuevamente a Luffy no parecía importarle ̶ **¿Ella es de la familia Donquixote?**

 **̶ No, ya la estuve investigando y no tiene nada que ver con ellos más que relaciones laborales.**

 **̶ Pues si le gustas creo que deberías aprovechar, tal vez puedas sacar algo de información, ya sabes como Zoro.**

 **̶ No, no tiene caso, ella no tiene nada que ver, solo perdería mi tiempo ̶** y una idea le llego a Nami como relámpago, una idea que a su parecer era maravillosa.

 **̶ Ella no te sirve de nada, pero… Law sí.**

 **̶ Espera… ¿Quieres que salga con el profesor? No lo sé, yo no soy de esos, aunque si es por la misión puede que…**

̶ **¡Tu no idiota! Yo.**

 **̶ ¿Tu? No lo sé Nami… puede que sea peligroso.**

 **̶ Tonterías, te digo que Law es un buen hombre, y me asegurare de tenerlo vigilado… ̶** ella sonrió ̶ picaramente - **con bastante cuidado.**

 **̶ Nami…**

 **̶ Aunque ahora me costara más trabajo gracias a ti ̶** le dijo mirándolo de mala manera ̶ **pero no importa, para tu buena suerte soy increíblemente guapa.**

 **̶ Estoy de acuerdo pero…**

 **̶ Ah mira, es Tashigui, adiós…** ̶ y salió de ahí lo más rápido que podía.

Su corazón latía rápido y mientras caminaba hacia su amiga la sonrisa en los labios se hacía cada vez más grande, sin querer… sin sospechar, se había puesto feliz de que Luffy dijera que era guapa.

 **̶ Tashigui ̶** la nombrada se detuvo ante el llamado y le sonrió a la pelirroja ̶ **¿Ya te vas?**

 **̶ Si, mi novio me espera, iremos al cementerio ̶** Nami alzo la ceja, esa no era la idea mas romántica para una cita; Tashigui soltó una risita imaginando lo que su amiga estaba pensando. ̶ **es una larga historia, pero es importante para él.**

 **̶ Pues pareces feliz, ¿las cosas han mejorado?**

 **̶ Eso parece ̶** le respondió sonrojada.

̶ **Estoy feliz por ti, el debe cuidarte mucho y que no se atreve hacer daño** ̶ le dijo amenazando con un puño.

̶ **El no lo haría nunca ̶** respondió la de gafas, después se despidió y salió de ahí en dirección hacia su novio.

Nami la miro, de cierta manera la envidiaba pero estaba feliz por ella… hacia tanto tiempo que ella no se enamoraba de alguien que estaba feliz de que su amiga fuera capaz de vivir esos sentimientos tan hermosos. Pero entre mas lo pensaba… Nami más quería que alguien tomara su mano con ternura y la hiciera sentir ese tipo de cosas.

̶ **Vamos… ̶** y de repente se vio siendo jalada hacia su salón por Luffy quien efectivamente… tomaba muy fuertemente su mano.

.

.

.

Bebió de su vaso y sintió el liquido recorrerle la garganta. Era el quinto vaso en menos de una hora, pero claro el podía asegurar estar totalmente sobrio, siempre se había enorgullecido de su gran capacidad para beber.

De repente su cara se estrello contra la barra y un dolor punzante inundo su frente; cuando se levanto dispuesto a romperle la cara al tipo que le había golpeado no pudo hacer nada. La odiosa pelirroja que se había pegado a ellos como chicles le miraba mal y con los brazos en la cintura.

̶ **¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ̶** Le pregunto ella de mala manera, el no respondió de inmediato, prefirió darle otro trago más a su bebida. ̶ **te estoy hablando.**

 **̶ Bebiendo mujer ¿Qué no ves?**

 **̶ Oí marimo no le hables de esa manera a tan hermosa dama ̶** dijo el rubio de la barra mirando embobado a la pelirroja. Zoro puso los ojos en blanco.

̶ **¿En dónde está Luffy? ̶** pregunto por qué se suponía que su amigo llegaría al lado de la pelirroja.

 **̶ Lo mande a regresar el estúpido sombrero, no entiende que no debe entrar aquí con esa cosa puesta, pero no me cambies el tema. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?**

 **̶ Un buen rato.**

 **̶ ¿Y por qué no estás conquistando a cierta dama? ̶** pregunto, Zoro suspiro.

̶ **No quiero hacerlo ̶** Nami levanto una ceja totalmente confundida.

 **̶ ¿Por qué no?**

 **̶ Por que no mujer.**

 **̶ Vaya… sí que debió doler ¿no?**

 **̶ ¿Qué cosa?**

 **̶ Tu orgullo obviamente, al ser bateado por ella la vez pasada.** ̶ dijo mirándolo divertida, en realidad su intención era motivar al chico rudo.

 **̶ No sabes de lo que hablas, además no dije que no puedo, se perfectamente que podría hacer que caiga a mis pies cuando quisiera.**

 **̶ Claro… ¿entonces cual es el problema Casanova?**

 **̶ Que Zoro tiene novia** ̶ interrumpió Sanji, que había estado pendiente de la conversación y si bien no sabía del todo de que iba el plan podía darse una idea. ̶ **Y aunque el neandertal aquí no quiera admitirlo se siente culpable de ser infiel.**

Nami miro asombrada al peli verde, quien miraba molesto al rubio.

 **̶ Vaya… creo que si tienes sentimientos después de todo**. ̶ El comentario se gano una mirada asesina por parte del peli verde. ̶ **Pero si lo piensas no estás siendo infiel, solo es trabajo ̶** le dijo restándole importancia. ̶ **Tu novia debe entender, esta misión no es cualquier cosa ¿cierto?**

 **̶ Pero debe haber otra manera de obtener información.**

 **̶ Quizás ̶** respondió Nami ̶ **¿pero cuanto tiempo te tomara? ̶** Zoro bebió otra vez, realmente ella tenía razón ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar. ̶ **además no es como que vas a dejar a tu novia, te repito, solo es trabajo.**

 **̶ Tal vez…** ̶ Sanji interrumpió y miro curioso al peli verde que no entendía a que quería llegar.

 **̶ ¿Qué Sanji? ̶** pregunto la pelirroja curiosa.

 **̶ Tal vez no es solo por tu novia, sino también por Kuina ̶** el vaso del peli verde azoto fuertemente contra la barra haciendo sobre saltar a Nami.

 **̶ No es por ella.**

 **̶ No digo que este mal.**

 **̶ ¿Quién es Kuina?** ̶ pregunto Nami, pero se arrepintió al ver la mirada increíblemente llena de odio que Zoro le dirigía al rubio.

 **̶ No es por ella ̶** dijo el peli verde ignorando por completo a la chica ̶ **yo completamente capaz de seguir con mi vida, así que déjate de estupideces maldito pervertido.**

 **̶ Yo solo digo… que pareciera que te detienes por respeto a ella y no por Ta…**

 **̶ ¡Que no es así! ̶** esta vez Zoro alzo un poco más la voz atrayendo algunas miradas, Sanji no quiso hacer mas alboroto así que se encogió de hombros y fue a atender a otras personas; Nami miro al peli verde quien seguía enojado.

 **̶ Por mi haz lo que quieras, voy a buscar a Luffy ̶** dijo alejándose de ahí, porque sinceramente ella no estaba para aguantar dramas que ni siquiera entendía.

Zoro se perdió en los hielos de su bebida, era una estupidez que siquiera lo pensaran, el ya había superado a Kuina y no se refería a que la hubiera olvidado por qué no era así ¡aun la amaba con cada fibra de su ser maldición!

Pero ya era capaz de seguir con su vida, podía desde hace mucho, por eso estaba con Tashigui porque aunque aun amaba a Kuina ya había aceptado el hecho de que debía continuar.

Y sin embargo… desde hacía unos días se sentía extraño, como si hubiera traicionado a alguien de una manera horrenda, y no era a Tashigui.

No lo entendía, no entendía por que se sentía mal por haberse acostado con esa mujer, porque sentía que había traicionado a Kuina cuando ya muchas veces había estado con Tashigui de esa forma. ¿Qué era diferente?

̶ **Una copa de Diva Vodka por favor ̶** escucho la voz a su lado pedirle a su rubio amigo; Y cuando volteo lentamente se encontró con la mirada fulminante de esa mujer y una sonrisa picarona.

¿Acaso se burlaba de él?

 **̶ Resulta que es mi favorita ̶** le dijo esta vez a él, Zoro asintió.

 **̶ Lo sé…**

 **̶ Aquí tiene, para la mujer más hermosa del lugar ̶** dijo Sanji con los ojos en forma de corazón. La peli negra le agradeció mientras le guiñaba el ojo coquetamente, Zoro pudo jurar que el rubio estaba por sufrir una hemorragia nasal.

 **̶ Parece ser que por fin se te ha quitado lo insistente… antes no dejabas de buscarme en cuanto llegabas.**

 **̶ ¿Sera que me extrañas? ̶** ella dio una risita cantarina, esa que producía en él un sentimiento de querer escucharla cuantas veces pudiera. ̶ **Pienso que te ríes porque es cierto**. ̶ ella guardo silencio pero sus labios seguían en forma de curva, dándole una sonrisa amable y coqueta al mismo tiempo.

 **̶ ¿Y tú? ¿Te eh asustado lo suficiente?**

 **̶ Para nada… no podría estar más interesado**. ̶ Ella sonrió de manera más amplia.

 **̶ Lo lamento… ya te dije que no me gusta repetir.**

 **̶ Eso dices… pero estoy bastante seguro que me quieres en tu cama una vez mas** ̶ la peli negra abrió la boca levemente sombrada por tan directa oración.

 **̶ ¿Por qué crees eso?**

 **̶ Estas aquí, coqueteándome como solo tú sabes hacerlo… y esta vez, no fui yo quien te busco. ̶** ella levanto una ceja y Zoro solo podía regocijarse ante su cara de incredulidad " _Toma esa mujer"_ pensó con diversión.

 **̶ Buenas noches ̶** dijo ella alejándose y dejándole de alguna forma un sabor agridulce en la boca al peli verde. Vamos que él esperaba que ella siguiera con el juego un poco más, por lo menos hasta que lo invitara ah su habitación otra vez.

La siguió con la mirada, perdiéndose en sus piernas descubiertas a causa del vestido verde corto que estaba usando en esa ocasión y no pudo evitar recordar la forma en la que las acaricio unas noches atrás. Sonrió, aquella plática era lo que necesitaba.

Porque se encontró olvidando todo a causa de la adrenalina pura que le causaba acercarse a esa mujer, no sabía que era, quizás el peligro que implicaba meterse con la propiedad de dos hombres peligrosos, quizás era la lujuria y sensualidad que ella misma desprendía... lo que fuera, le atraía de una manera que nadie podía imaginarse.

 **̶ Wow espera, haber si entendí ̶** El rubio llamo su atención por lo que se dio el lujo de dejar de verla un momento para poner atención en el muchacho de cejas rizadas ̶ **¿Te estás metiendo con Miss all Sunday?**

Y la pregunta le hizo sonreír socarronamente, le elevaba el orgullo por que ya sabía, que no cualquiera podía lograr semejante hazaña.

 **̶ Algo así…**

 **̶ Sabia que eras idiota pero no tanto, ¿sabes dónde te estás metiendo?**

 **̶ Si ya me lo han dicho.**

 **̶ Se supone que debes investigarlos, no buscar que quieran matarte.**

 **̶ Eso hago Cejas rizadas, dame tiempo y pronto tendré a Cocodrile en mis manos.**

 **̶ O el te tendrá en le suyas ̶** Zoro miro mal al rubio. ̶ **por cierto… al parecer tardara más en venir.**

 **̶ ¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos es lo que está haciendo?**

 **̶ Nadie sabe… pero me parece extraño, por lo que escuche Cocodrile ya venía hacia pero se arrepintió en el último momento.**

 **̶ ¿Por qué crees que sea?**

 **̶ Ni idea… ̶** Sanji vio a la mujer cuando noto que miraba hacia ellos, no tardo mucho en volver a voltear ̶ **eres un idiota con suerte, ella no deja de mirarte desde hace rato… no sabes cuánto te odio ̶** el peli verde sonrió y volteo hacia la peli negra.

Hablaba con dos hombres, parecían serios pero a Zoro le dieron la impresión de que no eran tan importantes, a diferencia de Lucci estos no intimidaban ni tenían un porte autoritario, parecían ser dos tipos ahí solo buscando divertirse. En algún momento ella volteo y sus miradas se encontraron, ella sonrió con superioridad y después regreso hacia los hombres.

Con una sonrisa Zoro bebió de su copa, debía admitir que era placentero aunque no estaba muy seguro de que se trataba este juego; solo sabia dos cosas: que en algún punto desde que la vio se le habían olvidado tanto Tashigui como Kuina y no estaba orgulloso de ello pero al menos se sentía aliviado y relajado y la segunda era… que quería hacer a esa mujer suya una vez más, esa misma noche.

Y por eso minutos después, en los que él no le quito el ojo de encima, ella se alejo de ambos tipos por fin, entonces él se levanto de la barra.

 **̶ Si vas a entrar en eso solo ten en cuanta que debes ser bastante cuidadoso. ̶** le dijo el rubio cuando se percato de que estaba dispuesto a seguir a la mujer.

 **̶ Se cuidarme solo.**

 **̶ Si pero creo que hay algo que no comprendes ̶** Zoro lo miro sin entender ̶ **esa mujer… es tan peligrosa como los hombres con los que está involucrada, solo recuerda eso.**

Y entonces Sanji se alejo a servirles a otras personas y Zoro comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar, la había perdido pero no tardo en encontrarla nuevamente. Caminaba cerca de los cubículos, lo cual era bastante conveniente.

No pregunto ni tuvo cuidado, tan solo la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia un cubículo, cerro la cortina para indicar que estaba ocupado y entonces se volteo hacia ella. Recargada sobre la pared lo miraba con una ceja alzada, era como si enserio no se hubiera esperado ese ataque.

 **̶ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ̶** pregunto mientras él ponía ambas manos alrededor de ella para aprisionarla contra la pared.

 **̶ Oh vamos no te hagas la desentendida, has estado coqueteándome toda la noche ̶** le susurro mientras pasaba su lengua por el odio de ella quien soltó un gemido suave, eso fue suficiente para volverlo loco.

 **̶ No es lugar ̶** le dijo y el sonrió divertido, se alejo de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

 **̶ No me digas que tienes miedo ̶** y lo entendía, porque cualquier que moviera la cortina tan solo un poco podría ver a la mujer del dueño de aquel lugar siendo acariciada por otro hombre, eso sería suficiente para que mandaran a asesinarlos a ambos, o tal vez solo a él… en todo caso era peligroso.

La peli negra sonrió ¿Qué era más excitante que hacerlo con el peligro acechando a tan solo una cortina de distancia?

Así que fue ella quien enredo sus dedos en la cabellera verde él, y fue ella quien se abalanzo primero a sus labios. El la cargo contra la pared mientras ella abrazaba su cintura con la piernas; las manos de Zoro recorrieron su piel de pies a cabeza y cuando ella comenzó a besarle el cuello el no pudo resistirse más a hacerla suya en ese cubículo.

Y cuando ella gemía mas fuerte de lo que debería, él le tapaba la boca y ambos sonreían sin miedo al peligro que estaban corriendo. En algún momento mientras la embestía Zoro tuvo la necesidad de decir su nombre en el oído pero lamentablemente no había palabras que decir, porque no conocía tal secreto.

 **̶ Dímelo ̶** le ordeno mientras ella mordía su hombro. ̶ **Dime tu nombre. ̶** El sonrió mientras acerco sus labios al oído de él.

Zoro pudo jurar que aun entre gemidos ella se lo diría, pero no lo hizo, tan solo mordió su oreja y le susurro un "más fuerte" y claro el obedeció.

Y cuando ella se sentó sobre sus piernas siguió besándole el cuello a pesar de ya haber terminado aquel acto que solo podría traerles desgracias.

 **̶ No eres más que un tramposo, no vuelvas a traerme a estos sucios cubículos.**

 **̶ Recuerdo que tú me trajiste a uno de estos primero ̶** le dijo sonriéndole y ella también lo hizo. ̶ **además, eras tu quien no dejaba de provocarme.**

 **̶ Pero esperaba que subieras a mi casa como la vez pasada.**

 **̶ ¿en dos horas? No puedes creer que resistiría**. **̶** ella soltó una carcajada tan sonora que él tuvo que callarla con un beso en los labios.

Pero se despego casi de inmediato. No debió hacer eso, no debió cometer tal error… esos actos de ternura no debía tenerlos con una mujer a la que solo utilizaba, esos gestos… eran solo para Kuina.

Pero a la peli negra no pareció importarle, incluso volvió a pasar sus dedos por el cabello húmedo de él, y le sonrió con dulzura.

 **̶ Es una lástima… ̶** le susurro y el no entendió, pero tampoco pregunto.

Se perdió en sus ojos azules, y se pregunto cuántos secretos habría en ese mar de misterio. Y a pesar de eso eran cálidos como el mismo cielo. Zoro pudo jurar que podría quedarse mirándolos sin importar el tiempo y quizás lo hubiera hecho, si afuera no se hubieran comenzado a escuchar barullo.

Ambos voltearon hacia la cortina de terciopelo rojo, se escucharon algunos gritos sorprendidos por parte de las mujeres y unas malas palabras por parte de los hombres y al peli verde le hubiera dado igual… si no hubiera escuchado la voz de su amigo gritar con firmeza ¡No vuelvas a tocarla!

Entonces salió de ahí a toda velocidad, con la peli negra pisandole los talones, encontró varia gente reunida, empujo levemente a unas cuantas hasta llegar por fin al centro de aquel circulo rodeado por personas. Se encontró a un tipo gordo y feo tirado en el piso, la nariz le sangraba y miraba con rabia y un poco de temor a Luffy, que estaba parado frente a él con el puño aun levantado y una mirada tan llena de odio que incluso Zoro se sorprendió, detrás de el Nami le miraba asustada y tenía una mano en la mejilla.

 **̶ Luffy… ̶** susurro el peli verde.

 **̶ ¿Los conoces? ̶** pregunto la peli negra que se había quedado a su lado, Zoro solo asintió pues de inmediato se fijo en los dos tipos detrás del hombre tirado, que miraban desafiantes al morocho, dispuestos a darle una paliza.

Entonces Zoro camino al lado del peli negro, mientras lograba intimidarlos con su mirada asesina y es que estaba de malas, Luffy había atraído demasiada atención pero estaba seguro… que tenía sus buenas razones y aunque esa misma noche su misión se fuera al carajo, el apoyaría a su amigo en todo momento.

 **̶ Mátenlos ̶** ordeno el hombre en el suelo con enojo y cuando ambos hombres dieron un paso al frente Luffy y Zoro los imitaron.

 **̶ No es necesario ̶** antes de que los cuatro avanzaran mas, Miss all Sunday se poso en el medio, serena pero con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, como si cuatro hombres no estuvieran a punto de matarse a golpes.

.

.

.

* * *

 _No son los capítulos mas largos pero son dos así que deben darme un poco de crédito XD_

 _Si se dieron cuenta en el pasado y en este hay escenas levemente subidas de tono, con algunas palabras sucias jajajaa (bien exagerada yo) pero bueno, en estos capítulos hay mucho ZoRo pero no se preocupen que en unos cuantos habrá mucho LuNa._

 _¿Piensan que fue muy rápido lo de Zoro y Robin? Yo no y sinceramente ya quería que estuvieran juntos desde el segundo capitulo, miren que me aguante bastante; el siguiente capitulo es mi favorito hasta ahora por que ya hay un poco mas de sentimiento entre estos dos =D_

Melissa: Linda que bueno que te haya gustado y si, a mi también me fascina Zoro, aunque en esta historia se deja llevar un poco mas hahaha y Luffy es un verdadero amor lo se, espero que te haya gustado y nos leemos pronto.

 _Saludos!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola! yo no suelo hacer este tipo de notas pero es importante XD_

 _Solo quería hacerles una pequeña advertencia, este capitulo esta un poco subidito de tono, no es lemmon pero... digamos que casi jajajaja para los que quería que fuera mas explicita ¡lo siento! pero no soy buena para estas cosas, es mas mientras escribía la escena no podía evitar reírme y ponerme rojita, ¡soy una timida! jajajajaja aun así espero que les guste y a los que no les guste pues no sean duros conmigo, bien pueden saltársela._

 _One Piece no me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Save Me ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _Capitulo 8_

 _._

Había recorrido el lugar varias veces ya, incluso había buscado en el estacionamiento y no había podido encontrarlo. Bufo de manera que su flequillo se alzo levemente mientras ella se recargaba en la barra; miro al rubio interrogante cuando no encontró a Zoro ahí donde lo había dejado.

̶ **¿En dónde está el señor amargado?**

 **̶** **La última vez que lo vi se dirigía hacia Miss all Sunday** **̶** Nami levanto una ceja y el rubio le sonrió ̶ **Eso es lo que querías ¿no?**

 **̶** **Pues sí, pero el realmente parecía estar renuente a hacerlo.** **̶** Sanji se encogió de hombros mientras le ofreció una bebida dulce y aunque ella no se la había pedido la tomo con gratitud.

 **̶** **A veces los hombres cambiamos de parecer muy rápidamente.** **̶** la pelirroja soltó una risita.

 **̶** **Yo creo que más bien la ha visto en ese vestido corto que trae y ha dejado de lado a su novia por fin… todos los hombres son iguales.**

 **̶** **¿No eras tú la que le dijo que lo hiciera? ¿Qué solo era trabajo?**

 **̶** **Si lo hice, y así es… pero si piensas en su novia realmente es una lástima, seguro ella ni se imagina lo que hace su novio en estas noches** ̶ instantáneamente por la cabeza del rubio llego la cara de Tashigui con lagrimas en los ojos.

 **̶** **Ese marimo idiota** **̶** dijo con un puño a lo alto y Nami podía jurar que desprendía fuego de su cuerpo.

 **̶** **Aunque sea por trabajo no quita el hecho de que sigue siendo infiel ¿cierto? Aunque bueno… es normal en tipos como el… que no saben amar a una persona.** **̶** el rubio miro a Nami y pronto negó con la cabeza haciendo que esta se confundiera.

 **̶** **Podrá ser un idiota pero el realmente sabe amar.**

 **̶** **No me lo pareció, no es que esté en contra, como dije… fui yo quien le animo a hacerlo pero si el amara a su novia no lo hubiera hecho por mas trabajo que fuera.**

 **̶** **Es porque no ama a su novia** **̶** y entonces la pelirroja lo miro mas confundida aun.

 **̶** **¿Es a esa tal Kuina que nombraron antes?** **̶** Sanji solo sonrió y Nami supo que estaba en lo correcto ̶ **es peor todavía ¿no? ¿Por qué tiene novia cuando ama a otra persona?**

 **̶** **Por que a la que el ama no está aquí.**

 **̶** **Esas no son excusas, si el ama debería estar con ella donde quiera que sea.**

 **̶** **Ella murió.** **̶** Y Nami se quedo sin palabras; Sanji no dijo nada más, por realmente no era algo en lo que él pudiera entrometerse, ya demasiado había hecho diciendo eso a alguien a quien no era necesario contárselo.

Pero es que el rubio no podía permitir que dijeran que el peli verde no sabía amar, por que él había sido testigo de todo el amor que le había tenido a Kuina y tuvo la necesidad de que la pelirroja frente a él también lo entendiera.

 **̶** **Hablo demasiado** **̶** dijo Nami agradeciendo el no haber cometido una imprudencia con el peli verde ̶ **soy una tonta.**

 **̶** **¿Quién es tonta?** **̶** pregunto Luffy apareciendo de la nada.

 **̶** **¿En dónde estabas? Llevo buscándote por más de una hora.**

 **̶** **Ah, me distraje un poco en los juegos**. ̶ Ella suspiro.

 **̶** **Al menos ganaste algo.**

 **̶** **Nop… en realidad perdí el auto, resulta que el póker se juega diferente al Uno shishishishishis** ̶ Nami se golpeo la frente ¿podía alguien ser tan idiota acaso?

 **̶** **Luffy… eres un tarado, ¿con quién jugaste?**

 **̶** **Con los tipos de allá** **̶** respondió señalando la mesa donde se estaba dando el juego de cartas. Nami entrecerró los ojos al reconocer al tipo gordo y feo que sonreía triunfante en la mesa. Nunca había hablado con él pero ella había estado al lado de Arlong cuando lo reto; obviamente su jefe había ganado a pesar de que el tipo era un tramposo bastante habilidoso.

 **̶** **Vamos** **̶** dijo ella tomándolo de la mano.

 **̶** **¿A dónde?**

 **̶** **A recuperar el auto y algo extra** **̶** le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y ambos fueron hasta la mesa.

Una de las pocas cosas buenas que había logrado Nami en ese lugar eran amistades. La pelirroja reconoció a la bailarina que en ese momento acompañaba a uno de los hombres que cuidaban al tipo gordo. Violet, y solo vasto un gesto de la pelirroja para que la morena entendiera el plan, no era la primera vez que lo hacían… era incluso la manera favorita de ambas de ganar algo extra.

Así que Luffy se sentó y Nami se quedo parada a su lado. El tipo sonrió dispuesto a jugar pues ya sabía lo mal jugador que era el morocho, lamentablemente para él, ya no estaba solo.

Bastaron cuatro rondas para que la sonrisa se le borrara y en la quita cuando Luffy festejo saltando en su asiento todas las ganancias que estaba teniendo Nami se percato de las miradas que ahora el hombre comenzaba a darle a ella. La pelirroja se mordió el labio preocupada de ser descubierta, pero no era así. Dos partidas más y gracias a Violet que le decía el tipo de juego que tenía el hombre, habían logrado obtener de regreso las llaves del auto… todo iba bien.

 **̶** **¿Cuánto quieres?** **̶** pregunto el hombre inclinándose hacia adelanta, pero no se dirigía a Luffy sino a la pelirroja quien levanto la ceja.

 **̶** **¿Disculpe?**

 **̶** **Este juego ya me aburrió** **̶** anuncio levantándose de su lugar, dando por terminado el juego, a Nami no le sorprendió lo poco que le importaba todo el dinero que había perdido, seguramente tenía demasiado. ̶ **Quiero que me entretengas tu** **̶** le dijo el hombre y Nami sintió asco al por fin entender a lo que se refería.

 **̶** **Yo no trabajo aquí.**

 **̶** **¿Cuánto quieres? Puedo darte lo que me pidas sin problemas vamos** **̶** y fue entonces que el hombre la tomo del brazo y ella forcejeo un poco.

 **̶** **Suélteme** **̶** le dijo con seguridad a pesar del miedo que tenia.

 **̶** **Apúrate mujer** **̶** dijo jalándola con más fuerza ̶ **estoy ansioso** **̶** dijo lamiéndose los labios.

 **̶ ¡No! Suélteme ̶** y la mejilla le ardió mientras el hombre la miraba mal, aun así no la soltaba, estaba dispuesto a llevársela.

El miedo la recorrió de pies a cabeza mientras miles de imágenes la inundaban, ella siendo utilizada por hombres desde hacía ya algunos años, nunca hubo quien la defendiera, nadie la cuidaba ni la protegía, ella estaba sola.

 **̶ Dijo que la sueltes ̶** ella abrió los ojos encontrándose con la espalda de Luffy, esté miraba amenazadoramente al hombre mientras le sostenía por el cuello de la camisa, sin embargo el tipo no dejaba de sonreír.

 **̶ Oh vamos… puedes ser un poco compartido ¿Cuánto quieres por prestármela? ̶** dijo jalándola aun más fuerte del brazo.

Nami soltó un gritito cuando de la anda escucho el fuerte sonido del puño de Luffy contra el rostro de aquel tipo. Se llevo la mano a la boca mientras miraba al peli negro, tenía una mirada enfurecida y su respiración era agitada. El quiso dar un paso hacia adelante, totalmente dispuesto a darle otro golpe al tipo del suelo.

Pero ella lo detuvo, le abrazo por atrás mientras hundía su rostro en su espalda.

 **̶ ¡No vuelvas a tocarla! ̶** le grito, y Nami se encontró sorprendida al notar una lágrima traicionera rodar por su mejilla.

Y no era miedo… realmente estaba feliz, por primera vez alguien la estaba protegiendo, alguien la estaba defendiendo. No pudo evitar pensar en esos momentos que Luffy era el hombre más valiente del mundo y que agradecía habérselo encontrado en su camino.

Se alejo de él cuando por fin se percato de toda la gente que les rodeaba; estaban en problemas, era demasiada atención y además, ese hombre aunque no era de los más importantes del lugar, seguramente no tendría problemas en mandarlos a matar, si es que sus guarros no lo hacía ahí mismo. Y tuvo más miedo cuando noto que de hecho ya se estaban preparando para arremeter contra el peli negro.

Y entonces un peli verde se pozo al lado de esté y Nami sonrió, sabía que no era por ella, pero realmente agradecía que Luffy no estuviera solo en momentos como aquel. Cuando el hombre ordeno que los mataran Nami no tuvo miedo y es que los otros tipo podían ser más altos y verse más fuertes, pero definitivamente quienes imponían ahí eran Luffy y Zoro.

 **̶ No será necesario** ̶ Miss all Sunday se poso en el medio, serena pero con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, como si cuatro hombres no estuvieran a punto de matarse a golpes. Nami la miro ¿acaso podría ser que ella parara semejante pleito?

 **̶ Ese tipo me golpeo, debe pagar.**

 **̶ ¡Tú la golpeaste a ella! ̶** Dijo Luffy, aun furioso, pero guardo silencio cuando la peli negra le dio una mirada de advertencia, Zoro también le indico que guardara silencio.

 **̶ Lamento el comportamiento de este joven ̶** contesto ella mirando a Luffy con atención ̶ **es nuevo aquí y ella es su prometida… ̶** dijo esta vez señalando a la pelirroja quien trago saliva. ̶ **debe entender los motivos de su reacción.**

 **̶ Bastaba con decirlo ̶** dijo el hombre fingiendo indignación. Luffy estuvo a punto de gritarle que cerrara la boca, y que de cualquier forma debería respetar a Nami, pero Zoro le hizo callar otra vez.

 **̶ Estoy segura que no es solo culpa del joven ̶** le dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras el hombre se levantaba con ayuda de sus dos subordinados ̶ **usted sabe que las únicas mujeres que puede solicitar llevan una flor roja en el cabello, las demás damas aquí vienen acompañadas**.

 **̶ Aun así este lugar no es para chiquillos como él ̶** dijo dispuesto a repetir la orden de que matara a los dos quienes seguían mirándolo desafiantemente. La peli negra levanto una mano para calmarlo.

 **̶ No es necesario llegar a tal grado, estoy segura que no volverá a suceder.**

 **̶ Si Mr. 0 estuviera…**

 **̶ Pero no está ̶** contesto ella de inmediato, la gente al ver que las cosas se tranquilizaban decidieron dispersarse. La peli negra se acerco al hombre, siendo más sensual de lo común y con una sonrisa en los labios le dijo:

 **̶ Estoy segura que puedo compensar el haber comprendido y no haber hecho una tontería ̶** decía mientras pasaba el dedo por la camisa blanca del hombre quien ya ponía más atención en la mujer que en los otros dos.

Zoro frunció el ceño ante semejante escena, pero no quiso entrometerse.

 **̶ no quiero tener problemas con Mr.0**

 **̶ No se preocupe, yo me encargo de el ̶** respondió sonriéndole ̶ **espéreme en un cubículo, en un momento voy.**

Capone Bege asintió con una sonrisa, miro por última vez a Luffy y compañía y después siguió su camino con sus dos hombres por detrás.

Miss all Sunday suspiro y después volteo hacia los demás, se acerco mientras miraba preocupada la mejilla de la pelirroja, quito su mano y la toco con dulzura haciendo que todos se dieran una mirada confundida.

 **̶ Violet ̶** llamo a la morena quien se había ido al lado de Nami cuando los hombres se habían ido, porque lo que menos querían era que sospecharan de sus trampas, podría ser peor ̶ **lleva a la chica a un vestidor y pide en la barra unos hielos, hay que desinflamar ese golpe** ̶ dijo amablemente a lo que la castaña asintió.

 **̶ ¿Puedo ir? ̶** pregunto Luffy de inmediato, Nami sonrió lo que menos quería era estar sola, de hecho lo que menos quería era alejarse de él. La peli negra asintió.

Zoro volteo a ver cuando los demás se habían ido.

 **̶ Ve con ellos y por favor no se metan en más problemas. -** le dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz con pesadez.

 **̶ Lo siento, pero no tenía que entrometerte, lo hubiéramos arreglado.**

 **̶ A golpes ̶** Zoro se encogió de hombros y ella soltó una risita ̶ **hay muchas cosas que debes aprender, ese hombre es un asesino y aunque hubiera podido contra sus guarda espaldas tarde o temprano hubieran muerto** ̶ el peli verde iba a decir que lo dudaba, que no podrían contra ellos, pero sería dar demasiadas explicaciones. Además de cierta manera agradecía que todo hubiera acabado tranquilamente, su misión no corría riesgos.

 **̶ ¿Y qué harás? ¿Iras a acostarte con él como agradecimiento por no matarnos? ̶** Esta vez la sonrisa se borro por completo de su rostro.

 **̶ Créeme, deberías estar agradecido conmigo, si ese hombre se queja con el dueño de este lugar… ustedes estarán perdidos. ̶** Y claro no era miedo pero Zoro tenía más cuidado con Cocodrile que con el otro tipo.

 **̶ No tienes que hacerlo ̶** dijo ignorando lo demás, el no quería que ella fuera a entregarse a ese tipo tan repugnante solo por salvarles el pellejo, prefería correr el riesgo con Cocodrile que ser el culpable de que ella hiciera algo denigrante ̶ **¿Qué hay de tu jefe? ¿Y Lucci?**

Ella sonrió con sorna y lo miro.

̶ **Lucci no está, créeme de haber estado las cosas hubieran salido de mejor manera ̶** y eso él no lo entendió ¿no se suponía que él era malo? ¿Entonces por que parecía que hablaba de él con cariño o adulación? ̶ **Y sobre mi jefe… este es mi trabajo.**

 **̶ ¿Qué?**

 **̶ Soy quien debe mantener este lugar en orden cuando el no está, y créeme tendría que hacer esto aunque él estuviera.**

̶ **¿Qué clase de basura te obligaría a hacer esto? ̶** le dijo con el ceño fruncido, estaba enojado, no, furioso. Ella le miro enternecida.

 **̶ La clase de persona que también es dueña de este lugar ̶** le respondió y Zoro encontró en su tono de voz un rastro de melancolía ̶ **debo irme ̶** anuncio mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia donde antes el hombre se había ido. Pero antes el peli verde tomo su mano.

Ella lo miro confundida mientras miraba alrededor para fijarse si alguien les estaba mirando.

 **̶ No lo hagas ̶** le dijo y ella sonrió una vez más.

̶ **No es tu decisión, y no deberías meterte en esto, es mi trabajo... ¿Lo sabes no? -** le dijo insinuando que todos aquellos encuentros eran eso, trabajo, el peli verde frunció el ceño.

Zoro quiso decirle que no, que él en ningún momento la utilizo de esa manera, pero sintió que era irrelevante y que de todas formas ella no le creería.

̶ **Si mañana estás aburrido búscame ̶** y tras un guiño se fue de ahí. Aunque nadie se diera cuenta, por lo bien que fingía… realmente se iba con pesar, le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo con el peli verde.

.

.

.

 **̶ Gracias Violet ̶** le dijo a su amiga mientras esta sonreía.

 **̶ No es nada Nami, me alegra que les hayas hecho perder al menos un poco de dinero ̶** la morena miro a Luffy quien a su vez no dejaba de mirar a la pelirroja ̶ **fue muy valiente lo que hizo tu novio por ti ̶** dijo con diversión.

Un sonrojo surco por las mejillas de la pelirroja y sus labios formaron una leve sonrisa.

 **̶ El no es realmente mi novio**

 **̶ Ya lo sé boba ̶** dijo la morena riendo ̶ **Miss all Sunday lo dijo para calmar un poco las aguas.**

 **̶ ¿Por qué nos defendió? ̶** pregunto Luffy al aire, ambas mujeres lo miraron.

 **̶ Es una buena pregunta** \- dijo Violet ̶ **hubiera bastado con decir que arreglaran sus problemas afuera, eso hubiera hecho Mr.0, aunque en lo personal me agrada más cuando ella se hace cargo. ̶** los otros dos asintieron y cuando la castaña termino de poner el un parche en la mejilla de la pelirroja se dirigió a la puerta.

 **̶ Les dejo solos un momento, Sanji estaba preguntando demasiado.**

 **̶ Claro… nada tiene que ver que quieras ir a verlo ̶** Violet sonrió sonrojada y cerró la puerta de tras de ella.

 **̶ Ella me cae bien ¿Es tu amiga? ̶** pregunto Luffy y ella sonrió.

 **̶ Si, es una buena persona y además creo que podría ser de ayuda ̶** El morocho la miro sin entender ̶ **ella es miembro de la familia Doflamingo.**

 **̶ ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué hace trabajando aquí?**

 **̶ No lo sé… somos amigas pero nunca hemos hablado de nuestros trabajos, supongo que es nuestra manera de protegernos mutuamente.**

Luffy no quiso decir nada mas, no era momento pues notaba a Nami algo decaída, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura; Nami se sonrojo mas al verlo tan cerca, de alguna manera pensó en la intenciones que podría tener para ponerse de esa manera, pero como siempre que pensaba sobre Luffy… se equivocaba, pues el chico parecía estar bastante interesado en su herida, pues acercaba su dedo con toda la intención de tocarla.

 **̶ ¿Qué haces? ¡Me duele!**

 **̶ Pero si ni siquiera te eh tocado.**

 **̶ ¡Que me duele Luffy!**

 **̶ Eres una exagerada Nami ̶** dijo haciendo pucheros al ver que la chica no iba dejar que tocara su parche, entonces sonrió y ella le miro confundida ̶ **¿Estas bien?**

 **̶ Si… me duele pero estoy bien.**

 **̶ En realidad… me refería a que pareces asustada ̶** Nami lo miro y después bajo su vista al suelo, llevo sus rodillas hasta su pecho y abrazo sus piernas recargando la barbilla en ellas.

 **̶ Hacia tanto tiempo que no me trataban así que… solo recordé algunas cosas malas, no quería que me hiciera daño.**

Sintió como el ponía una mano en su cabello y lo revolvía levemente con ternura, su sonrisa la lleno de calidez.

 **̶ Nadie te hará daño, te cuidare lo prometo ̶** y ante esas palabras ella no pudo resistirse hundir su cara en el pecho de él, inundándose de su aroma por completo… podría quedarse entre sus brazos para siempre.

 **̶ Gracias Luffy ̶** le susurro mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla; aquello era sentirse querida.

 **̶ No me agradezcas… debí darle mas fuerte** ̶ ella soltó una risita y después se alejo, sus rostros quedaron a poca distancia y en algún momento Luffy se encontró a si mismo nervioso y sonrojado y cuando ella había comenzado a cerrar los ojos y el a acercarse, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

 **̶ oh… creo que interrumpí ̶** dijo Zoro con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Las caras tanto de Nami como de Luffy se volvieron de rojo intenso.

̶ **No pongan esas caras, es normal tener momentos románticos después de una pelea por la chica, ¿eso pasa en las películas no?**

 **̶ ¡No estábamos haciendo nada! ̶** le grito Nami aun muerta de vergüenza.

 **̶ Como digas bruja…ahora… ¿Me quieren decir qué diablos paso ahí afuera?**

 **̶ Apuesto a que sabes bien lo que paso.**

 **̶ Solo me lo imagino… estaba ocupado.**

 **̶ Ya me imagino en que…** ̶ Zoro miro mal a Nami y ella se encogió de hombros.

 **̶ Tu eres el que empezó a molestar… por cierto, ella… tendrá que… ya sabes…**

 **̶ Si, pero al parecer está acostumbrada.**

 **̶ Nadie podría acostumbrarse a eso ̶** respondió apretando los puños con fuerza, Luffy la miro de reojo y no pudo evitar enojarse de igual manera.

 **̶ Le dije que no era necesario, que no importaba si teníamos problemas, pero al parecer para ella no representa ningún sacrificio ̶** dijo Zoro de mala gana.

 **̶ Ella es muy fuerte, créeme ̶** el peli verde la miro ̶ **la eh visto sacrificarse con hombres mil veces peores que ese tipo.**

 **̶ Cada vez odio mas a Mr. 0 -** Nami sonrió con picardía y Zoro levanto la ceja ̶ **¿Por qué me ves así mujer?**

 **̶ ¿No será que te está gustando?**

 **̶ ¿Qué? Estás loca ̶** le respondió levantándose, la pelirroja solo podía sonreír.

 **̶ Vaya creo que si, por eso te enoja que tenga que hacer ese tipo de cosas… ¿será que la quieres solo para ti?** ̶ Zoro frunció el ceño y chisto enfadado.

 **̶ Solo me parece indignante, si lo hace ella o quien sea es igual.**

 **̶ Claro…**

 **̶ ¿Qué me dices tú? ̶** Nami alzo una ceja.

 **̶ ¿Sobre qué?**

 **̶ Bueno, si tú dices que me gusta ella porque me enojo ante la idea de que este con otro…**

 **̶ ¡Aja! Ya lo admitiste.**

 **̶ Yo creo que solo molestas diciendo que me gusta porque a ti te gusta Luffy. ̶** Nami boqueo sin saber que contestar mientras el rostro volvía a adquirir el tono rojizo.

 **̶ ¿Por qué hablan de mí como si no estuviera aquí?**

 **̶ Porque eres tonto y la mayoría del tiempo no entiendes de lo que hablas. ̶** respondió Zoro.

̶ **Pero ahora si sé, están hablando de quienes les gusta y estas equivocado Zoro, a Nami le gusta Law.**

 **̶ ¿Quién es ese?**

 **̶ Su profesor… ¿verdad que te gusta el Nami?**

 **̶ ¿Eh? Ah sí, ya escuchaste ̶** dijo ella al peli verde, quien le dio una mirada que Nami interpreto como "no me creo nada" lo cual la ponía nerviosa.

 **̶ ¿A ti te gusta esa mujer? ̶** pregunto Luffy inocentemente.

 **̶ Claro que no, solo es para sacar información ̶** Nami soltó una carcajada.

 **̶ ¿de verdad? ¿Qué clase de información? ¿Cuántas posiciones del kamasutra son capaces de imitar? ̶** Zoro sonrió socarronamente.

 **̶ Eso es un extra mujer.**

 **̶ Eres asqueroso**. ̶ Pero el se encogió de hombros, poco le importaban sus insultos, entonces aun más divertido miro a Luffy.

 **̶ ¿Qué hay de ti Luffy? ¿Quién te gusta? ̶** el morocho pareció pensar y para gusto del peli verde Nami pareció estar más atenta.

 **̶ No lo sé… Hammock es bonita. ̶** Zoro no pudo evitar carcajearse cuando la pelirroja abrió la boca asombrada.

̶ **¿Qué? ¿No estás contenta por la respuesta?**

 **̶ ¿Bromeas? ̶** Contesto indignada ̶ **ni siquiera se sabe bien su nombre.**

 **̶ Eso es irrelevante.**

 **̶ Claro, no saber el nombre de la chica que "te gusta" es irrelevante, ¿eres idiota?**

 **̶ Yo creo que estas celosa** ̶ ambos se miraron furiosos mientras Luffy llevaba su mirada de Zoro a Nami todo el tiempo.

 **̶ ¡No estoy celosa! Y por cierto aun me debes mi dinero ¿Cuándo piensas empezar a pagarme?**

 **̶ Y cambias de tema para escapar de tu vergüenza.**

 **̶ Comenzare a cobrarte impuestos.**

̶ **Iré con el pervertido para que me de un trago, tú me aburres mujer ̶** y salió de la habitación a toda velocidad.

 **̶ Cobarde ̶** susurro Nami.

 **̶ Shishishishishi ̶** la pelirroja volteo hacia el moreno, quien parecía contemplarla mientras se reía.

 **̶ ¿De qué te ríes?**

 **̶ Es que me divierto más desde que te conozco ̶** Nami lo miro y sonrió enternecida, cada vez que creía comenzar a conocerlo… él le demostraba una cara nueva, y ella quería conocerlas todas.

 **̶ ¿Salimos ya?**

 **̶ ¿segura? ¿Ya no te duele? ̶** ella negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano al morocho.

El la tomo y sin dudar y una corriente le recorrió el cuerpo a Nami, el parecía no haberla sentido pero ella estaba sonrojada, los nervios y sonrojos era cada vez más comunes cuando él estaba cerca; además aun podía sentir esa molestia de cuando él había nombrado a la recetora de la escuela ¡Y no eran celos! Porque él no le gustaba, era demasiado inocente, dulce y carismático y ella estaba loca por su profesor así que no podía ser.

 **̶ Luffy… ̶** el la miro ̶ **¿realmente te gusta Hanckok?** \- el chico pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

 **̶ No lo sé… nadie me ha gustado antes así que no estoy seguro. ̶** Nami se mordió el labio inferior ̶ **¿tu como sabes cuando alguien te gusta?**

Sus manos se movieron solas hasta el rostro de él, tomo sus mejillas y lo hizo, sin pensar y sin meditarlo, lo beso... la calidez de sus labios era algo nuevo para ella, y sintió como cada fibra de su cuerpo le cosquilleaba; duro poco, cuando sintió que el peli negro quería profundizar ella se alejo, con los ojos bien abiertos y la cara totalmente roja.

Se sintió tonta ¿Por qué había hecho semejante estupidez?

 **̶ Así… ese es el tipo de beso que le das a una persona cuando NO te gusta, tal vez debas besarla para enterarte** ̶ y tras darle una sonrisa nerviosa salió de ahí casi corriendo, huyendo del gran tontería que había hecho.

En la habitación… Luffy estaba pasmado, totalmente inmóvil. Llevo sus dedos hasta los labios aun saboreando la boca de ella, y hubiera sonreído, de verdad lo hubiera hecho... de no ser por las palabras que Nami había pronunciado y que mas que entristecerle o animarlo le enojaron.

.

.

.

Entro a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los tacones, los dejo a un lado y camino hacia su cocina, se sirvió vino… como siempre que tenía una mala noche, y se la empino de golpe sintiendo todo el liquido recorrerle y quemándole la garganta.

Azoto el vaso haciendo que el sonido resonara por todo el lugar, cerró los ojos con cansancio.

No hubiera sido una mala noche de no ser por aquel incidente, de hecho había sido increíble. Sin Cocodrile ni Lucci pegados a ella, por que cuando no era uno era el otro, y esa noche estaba sola… o así pensaba hasta que el peli verde la había llevado sin pedírselo a ese cubículo y la había hecho suya de tal manera que ella aun podía sentir sus vellos erizarse tan solo de recordar.

Aun así sintió que necesitaba un baño con urgencia para llevarse cualquier rastro que quedara del horrible tipo con el que había estado después. Apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió que las lágrimas querían salir; no le pasaba muy seguido pero ahora mismo se sentía impotente, era de esas noches en las que los malos recueros, el dolor y la soledad la golpeaban con brusquedad.

Se lleno la copa una vez mas y le dio otro trago, esta vez más pequeño, y con vaso en mano camino hacia su habitación; dejo su bebida en el tocador y se dispuso a intentar bajar el cierre de su vestido, le costaba trabajo pues este estaba hasta arriba, iba a rendirse y sacárselo con fuerza pero entonces sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

Se volteo de inmediato un poco asustada. Esperaba encontrarse a Cocodrile saludándola con esa arrogancia que tanto odiaba, o incluso a Lucci a pesar de que eran contadas las veces que el hombre había subido ahí. Pero quien entro fue el mismísimo peli verde que la había hecho disfrutar bastante ya más de una vez.

El le sonreía levemente y aunque aun llevaba el vestido no pudo evitar sentirse desnuda ante su mirada.

 **̶ ¿Zoro? ̶** dijo asombrada pero simplemente la sonrisa no se iba de su boca ̶ el se encogió de hombros mientras se recargaba en la pared ̶ **¿Cómo entraste?**

 **̶ Tengo mis mañas.**

 **̶ Me imagino… ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **̶ Estaba por ayudarte a quitarte ese vestido ̶** ella sonrió mientras le daba la espalda y se acomodaba el cabello dejando toda la parte de atrás libre para que el bajara el cierre.

La prenda cayó al suelo sin dificultad pero ellos no se movieron. Zoro acaricio sus hombros mientras su perfume se colaba por su nariz.

 **̶ Hay algo mas… ̶** comenzó a susurrarle al oído ̶ **Quiero que esta noche olvides que alguien más aparte de mi te toco.**

Y cuando la volteo hacia él le sorprendió ver sus ojos azules conteniendo lagrimas. Bajo la mirada para que el no lo notara pero ya era tarde.

 **̶ Prométemelo ̶** le dijo mientras alzaba la cara, Zoro se sorprendió de la manera tan rápido en la que ella podía reponerse, acerco sus labios a el ̶ **que no quedara rastro de él.**

 **̶ No solo eso… hare que de ahora en adelante las únicas caricias que tengas en la mente sean las mías. -** El aliento golpeo contra sus labios pintados de rojo, ella se deleito con cada silaba de la oración, el tono ronco y aterciopelado era tan sensual que nuevamente sentía que en sus piernas no quedaban fuerzas.

Y la beso, más lentamente que la vez pasada, con más ternura que sensualidad. Caminaron hasta la cama y como prometió la lleno de caricias y besos. El tenia la necesidad de olvidar que ella estuvo con alguien más, y ni siquiera sabía por le daba tanta importancia.

" _porque la necesito" ̶_ pensó, esperando que fuera solo por la misión y no por nada más.

Segundos después olvido todo por completo. Sus manos acariciaron cada parte de sus piernas desnudas, con tranquilidad, suavidad y tiempo, no había prisas. Zoro puso mas atención esta vez, la contemplo con mas interés, sus manos la rodearon de la cintura mientras su boca se adueñaba de los labios de ella. La peli negra hace rato que había cerrado los ojos, sin querer tal vez... estaba disfrutando las caricias del hombre de manera única.

Sus delicadas manos viajaron por debajo de la camisa de el, acariciando y deleitándose con su marcado abdomen. Comenzó a desabrochar el primer botón, pero en algún momento cuando el acariciaba sus pechos y besaba su cuello... perdió el control y entonces jalo la camisa de manera que los botones salieron volando con fuerza. El sonrió ante tal acto de excitación por parte de ella, la peli negra correspondió la sonrisa... incluso se estaba divirtiendo. Ella se deshizo de sus pantalones poco después, mientras con fuerza y dominación se ponía sobre el.

Zoro llevo la boca a su cuello, lo mordió mientras ella se movía con sensualidad, la habitación se lleno de sus gemidos.

Mientras la lluvia caía fuertemente contra la ventana, ella se dejo querer por primera vez en tanto tiempo, aunque no sabia si esa palabra podría ser usada con ellos, por que no podían quererse... y sin embargo ahí estaba, aferrándose a la espalda de el con tanta fuerza que cualquiera diría que no quería soltarlo nunca. A él no le importaba los rasguños, ahora mismo no los sentía aunque sabia que tal vez mañana arderían, lo único que quería era seguir haciéndola suya esa noche, una, dos, tres... tal vez cuatro veces, el no estaba seguro de poder saciarse esta vez.

.

Y ahí estaban, quien sabe después de cuantos rounds, quien sabe después de cuantas horas... Solo acostados, totalmente desnudos, con el sobre ella, deteniéndose con sus brazos para no ponerle todo el peso. Se besaban, con sus lenguas peleando y recorriendo cada espacio de sus bocas y de vez en cuando el se iba a su cuello y después mas abajo. Ella cerraba los ojos y soltaba suspiros llenos de deseos.

Zoro beso su abdomen, cerca de sus costillas y ella soltó una risita mientras se estremecía, el también sonrió encontrándose con un punto débil y besando aun con mas lentitud.

_ **Jajajaja basta** \- extraño entre risas mientras lo empujaba contra la cama e intercambiaban lugares - **¿aun no te cansas?**

 **_ Podría seguir toda la noche** \- le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Un silencio les inundo, no era incomodo, era mas como que ambos meditaban lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, por ambos decían que no significaba mas que sexo, sin embargo no podían dejar de mirarse.

 **̶ Te quedaras ¿cierto? ̶** le pregunto sonando sin querer a ruego, pero no le importo por que él la miro con una sonrisa en su boca.

 **̶ Solo si prometes no tocar mi celular ̶** ella soltó una risita y él se deleito con el sonido.

 **̶ Lo prometo…**

Zoro paso un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja en un claro gesto de ternura. La peli negra cerro los ojos ante el contacto; su corazon latía con demasiada fuerza y no quería que él se diera cuenta. ¿Que estaba sucediendo? ¿Por que se sentía tan débil e indefensa? ¿por que si solo era sexo sentía un inmenso amor con cada caricia que el le daba?

Deseo haberlo conocido antes, deseo haberlo conocido bajo otras circunstancias, deseo no estarlo poniendo en peligro… deseo ser ella misma. Tal vez por eso mientras seguía mirándole fijamente y el seguía acariciando su cintura... sus labios la traicionaron de repente y las palabras salieron en un susurro dulce.

̶ **Robín…** ̶ El peli verde se quedo pasmado y sus manos se detuvieron ̶ **mi nombre es Robín.**

Zoro nunca creyó que un nombre le gustara de esa manera, jamás pensó hasta ese momento que algunas cosas estaban destinadas para ciertas personas. Pero podía jurar que Robín… era el nombre perfecto para esa mujer, llena de sensualidad, dulzura y misterio.

_ **Me encanta** \- y ella sonrió de una manera tan sincera que Zoro supo que todas las demás sonrisas por mas hermosas que fueran no podían compararse con la que ahora le mostraba. Una sonrisa tan hermosa que simplemente no podía compararla con nada.

 _Y volvió a acariciarla, besarla y poseerla... esta vez quería susurrar su nombre mientras la hacia suya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Listo! terminamos este capitulo que sinceramente ¡es mi favorito hasta ahora! aunque me ha quedado cursi admítanlo. Pero bueno... deben de decirme que les aprecio si o si, y definitivamente díganme si prefieren que omita estas escenas fuertecitas. ¡bien exagerada que soy ya se!_

 _._

 _Melissa: ¿Te gusto? me alegra, con este capitulo tendrás que darte otra ducha jajaja y me alegra muchísimo que esta pareja te este gustando, sobre el LuNa no te preocupes que ahora si, ya me entretuve con el ZoRo ya pronto iremos por el LuNa que también tengo algo preparado para estos dos. Gracias por comentar =D_

 _¡Ya le dijo su nombre! después de ocho capítulos por fin jajaja ¿habrá consecuencias?_

 _En fin nuestra parejita va avanzando, creo que a partir de aquí todo empieza a ser mas divertido y ¿que creen? ahora si vamos a ir indagando mas sobre la misión de nuestros protagonistas._

 _No olviden comentar y por cierto tal vez esta vez tarde un poco mas en actualizar, pero no se preocupen que del mes no pasa._

 _Un beso a todos!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**~ Save Me ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _Capitulo 9_

 _._

Fue de hecho bastante curioso; el sábado, el día después de aquel incidente en que un hombre de nombre importante se había peleado con un mocoso por una pelirroja… todo fue bastante raro. Hubo muchas preguntas pues claramente la mujer que nunca podía faltar en el casino no se había aparecido en todo el día. Miss all Sunday estaba del todo desaparecida y aunque muchos eran los que se preguntaban dónde podría estar… había un hombre que no estaba para nada contento con su ausencia.

Rob Lucci se encontraba aquella noche del fin de semana sentado completamente solo en una mesa privada, con copa en mano y su fiel ave en el hombro, su ceño estaba fruncido y la mandíbula apretada. El teléfono en su otra mano volvía a indicarle que su llamada no había sido tomada y su mirada se volvió siniestra.

.

.

.

Ella no lo comprendía. Nunca en todos esos años había faltado a su deber, su trabajo por mas horroroso que fuera, era importante además que no hacerlo podría ponerla automáticamente en peligro. Y aun así, cuando despertó con el brazo del peli verde abrazándola por la cintura no pudo importarle menos.

Ellos no se pusieron de acuerdo en ningún momento, tan solo se levantaron de la cama y fueron juntos a desayunar.

Robín soltó varias carcajadas al descubrir que de hecho el peli verde era un terrible cocinero y para ella era aun más gracioso ver la manera en que refunfuñaba cuando ella se burlaba. Era tan orgulloso como su misma presencia lo hacía parecer.

 **̶** **Debería comenzar a arreglarme** **̶** dijo ella, cuando el reloj de la pared indicaba que estaban por dar las ocho de la noche, el casino estaba abriendo justo ahora y ella ya debería estar ahí.

Aun así, a pesar de ser ya tan tarde seguía en su camisón de seda rosa, demasiado corto y revelador, sentada en su sofá con las piernas cruzadas y una copa de vino en la mano.

Sonrió, cuando se dio cuenta de que Zoro no respondía, en cambio, el chico la miraba intensamente, tanto que ella sintió que trataba de descifrarla y que de hecho lo estaba logrando.

 **̶** **¿Qué?** **̶** pregunto divertida cuando se dio cuenta que el chico no tenía intenciones de dejar de mirarla de aquella forma.

Zoro bebió de su copa mientras una sonrisa socarrona adornaba sus labios. Se recargo en el respaldo del sillón frente a ella y Robín se deleito con su torso desnudo y bien marcado.

 **̶** **No iras.** **̶** La peli negra se carcajeo.

 **̶** **¿Es una pregunta o me estas obligando?**

 **̶** **Es tan solo una afirmación.** **̶** Robín entre cerró los ojos.

̶ **¿Por qué no iría? Hemos estado hablado todo el día aquí semi desnudos, sin mencionar que hemos empezado a beber demasiado temprano.**

 **̶** **Bueno, eh notado tu forma de mirarme.** **̶** ella levanto una ceja ̶ **me estas deseando intensamente.**

 **̶** **Jajajajajajajajajaja no puedo creer lo ególatra que puedes ser a veces.** ̶ aun entre risas dejo su copa en la mesita de noche y se levanto con cuidado de cubrir su lencería en la bata de seda.

Iba a su cuarto cuando sintió que Zoro la jalo de la mano y segundos después cayó sobre las piernas de él. El peli verde le dio una sonrisa ladeada y a ella se le asemejo a un león saboreando a su presa.

 **̶** **Quédate conmigo esta noche.**

Ella jamás lo admitiría, pero las palabras la dejaron sin aliento y su corazón se sobresalto de manera extraña. Se sintió estúpida cuando no pudo contestar nada y tan solo boqueo cual adolescente.

Entonces el sonido de su celular vibrando les hizo voltear a ambos. La peli negra se estiro para alcanzarlo aun sin bajarse del regazo del peli verde. Cuando vio el nombre de Lucci en el aparato se mordió los labios; ella debía estar abajo con el ahora mismo.

Zoro se percato de la manera en que su semblante cambio. Se puso seria e incluso un poco pálida, su mirada fue a parar hacia el aparato pero no podía ver nada más que la parte de atrás, se pregunto el porqué aquella reacción, el nombre de Cocodrile fue lo primero que pensó.

 **̶** **Debo irme, enserio.** **̶** Le dijo ella de pronto, con tono decepcionado y desganado; aquello le produjo una sonrisa al peli verde. Se notaba que ella no quería irse.

Sus manos acariciaron las piernas desnudas de ella y pronto hundió los labios en su cuello. Robín cerró los ojos al instante y se dejo llevar por el placer que el hombre provocaba en ella.

 **̶** **¿Segura que quieres irte?** **̶** le susurro mientras mordía su oreja.

La peli negra sonrió y por primera vez en años decidió darse el lujo de arriesgarse. Puso el teléfono en la mesa de noche sin importar que sonara una vez más. Entonces se sentó de manera que Zoro quedo en medio de sus piernas. Esta vez fue ella quien comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras él se relajaba y se recargaba completamente en el sillón; ella se movía con sensualidad y él se extasiaba con cada caricia.

El teléfono siguió sonando pero Robín ya no lo escuchaba. El placer que Zoro lograba darle valía cada consecuencia que podría darle el no ir a trabajar.

.

.

.

El viaje en el auto había sido un tanto incomodo, de hecho toda la tarde desde que lo había visto había sido así.

No era culpa de Luffy, de hecho el se comportaba como si nada, era eso lo que la hacía enojar. Lo había besado por el amor de Dios ¿Cómo podía estar como si nada?

 **̶** **Oí Nami ¿estás de malas?**

 **̶** **No** ̶ el morocho bufo ante la cortante respuesta de la pelirroja.

Nami caminaba demasiado rápido y el iba un tanto rezagado. Entraron al lugar en silencio y la pelirroja se acerco a la recepción donde una mujer bastante mayor, de lentes y un tanto mal humorada pronto les indico a donde debían ir.

Nami sintió escalofríos cuando se encontraron caminando por los pasillos vacios y fríos de aquel lugar. La señora ya canosa abrió una puerta y les dejo pasar.

 **̶** **Tienes media hora** **̶** y después los dejo solos en aquella lúgubre habitación.

Era bastante grande y espaciosa, había tan solo unos muebles metálicos en la pared de al fondo con todos los instrumentos necesarios y un par de archiveros. Pero lo más inquietante eran las dos mesas del centro con un cuerpo tapado con sabanas en cada uno.

Nami se quedo ahí parada, mientras el frio del lugar hacia que su piel se erizara.

 **̶** **¿Nami? ¿No vas a empezar?** **̶** ella volteo hacia le peli negro quien no parecía ni siquiera un poco consternado.

 **̶** **Estoy un poco nerviosa, no sé ni lo que debería hacer.**

 **̶** **Elije uno** **̶** ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

 **̶** **¿Cómo puedes ser tan despreocupado? Son cuerpos humanos, no animales.**

 **̶** **Tu quisiste hacer tu tarea sobre esto solo por coquetear con el profesor, atente a las consecuencias.** **̶** ella abrió la boca molesta, dispuesta a rebatir totalmente ofendida pero a decir verdad, el morocho tenía toda la razón esta vez. ̶ **es fácil, ¿Izquierda o derecha?**

Nami miro ambas mesas, el de la izquierda parecía ser el cuerpo más alto y mas grande, supuso que era un hombre, por el tamaño del otro, sería una mujer… comenzó a caminar hacia el primero, de alguna forma ver el cuerpo de una mujer muerta le hacía recordar ciertas cosas que no quería.

Luffy la siguió de cerca y cuando llegaron tuvo que ser él quien quitara la sabana. Nami cerró los ojos y respiro con fuerza, ver un cadáver nunca seria sencillo para ella, no desde ciertos acontecimientos. El morocho se percato del semblante traumatizado de la pelirroja y le tendió la mano que ella miro confundida.

 **̶** **Dame la libreta, yo lo hare.** **̶** ella trago saliva fuertemente y le tendió sus cosas mientras asentía con agradecimiento. Luego se alejo hasta la puerta de entrada donde espero al chico pacientemente.

Y mientras el chico anotaba Nami no quería pensar en los cuerpos muertos de aquella habitación, incluso quería olvidar el rostro del hombre que había visto por escasos segundos. Así que de alguna manera se concentro en la única persona que en esos momentos se podía significar una luz en medio de toda aquella oscuridad.

Sonrió recordando los labios tibios y torpes del morocho sobre los de ella. Había sido un impulso estúpido pero… extrañamente placentero. Sintió sus mejillas arder de repente; debía admitir que gran parte por lo que se había atrevido a hacerlo era porque le había molestado que él mencionara a Hancoock.

 **̶** **Luffy…** **̶** ante el llamado, el chico desvió sus ojos del cuerpo y miro a la pelirroja ̶ **¿Qué tal vas con Hancoock?** **̶** el morocho alzo una ceja ante la pregunta y se encogió de hombros.

 **̶** **Bien supongo** **̶** dijo totalmente despreocupado, aquello nuevamente molesto a Nami.

 **̶** **¿Has estado con ella?**

 **̶** **Esta mañana, me mando a llamar a su oficina.**

 **̶** **¿Qué quería?**

 **̶** **Que la ayudara a archivar no se qué cosas, sinceramente no sé por qué yo** **̶** dijo inflando las mejillas lo que provoco que Nami sonriera ̶ **además parecía un poco encimosa**. ̶Y la sonrisa pronto desapareció.

 **̶** **¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **̶** **Pues le gusta tomar mi mano, y acariciarme la mejilla… además se acerca mucho a mí cuando habla.**

 **̶** **¡¿Y tú lo permites?!**

 **̶** **No lo iba a hacer, pero después recordé lo que me dijiste ayer…** **̶** Nami abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no quería que saliera el tema del beso. ̶ **Sobre que debía besar a alguien para saber si me gusta.**

 **̶** **No tienes que hacerme caso** ̶ dijo de inmediato, se sintió estúpida, ¿Cómo pudo haberle dado la idea de besar a la rectora de su universidad? ̶ **la mayoría del tiempo solo digo tonterías.**

 **̶** **Creo que es una gran idea… digo, tú ya me demostraste como es cuando no te gusta.**

 **̶** **¿Estás diciendo que beso mal?**

 **̶** **¿Qué? ¡No! Tú besas bien.**

 **̶** **Aja, acabas de decir que no te gusto.**

 **̶** **Claro que me gusto.**

 **̶** **¿Es porque no soy Hancoock?**

 **̶** **Me gusto porque fuiste tú Nami.** ̶ La pelirroja desvió la mirada mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban ¿Cómo podía decir eso tan a la ligera?

 **̶** **A veces tú dices mas estupideces que yo** **̶** Luffy sonrió de manera enorme y Nami solo pudo corresponderle.

No estaba segura de lo que significaba todo eso, pero aquella conversación había calmado aquello que le había estado molestando desde esa mañana.

La pelirroja se acerco a él después de pocos segundos y se asomo por encima de su hombro para ver las anotaciones que el chico había hecho sobre su libreta. Luffy la miraba de reojo, pues el rostro de ella estaba demasiado cerca. Entonces se giro de repente y Nami se alejo por inercia.

̶ **¿Qué haces?**

 **̶** **¿Y si te beso?** **̶** Lo que recibió como respuesta fue un duro golpe en la cabeza ̶ **¡Auch!**

 **̶** **Deja de decir estupideces y sigue anotando.** **̶** dijo volteándose, lo que menos quería era que él notara lo sonrojada que se había puesto por culpa de ese comentario.

Sin embargo, al momento en que volteo no calculo bien y tropezó levemente con la otra mesa. Ante el brusco movimiento el brazo del cadáver callo de la camilla y ante semejante escena Nami sintió un escalofrió recorrerle, dio un gritito agudo y se aferro fuertemente al brazo de Luffy.

 **̶** **¿Cambiaste de opinión?** **̶** le pregunto el divertido. Nami frunció el ceño y le golpeo el hombro.

 **̶** **Respeta a los muertos Luffy.**

 **̶** **Ellos guardaran el secreto shishishishishi** **̶** le dijo guiñándole un ojo; la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, aunque una sonrisa adorno su boca.

 **̶** **Mejor ayúdame a acomodar su brazo.**

 **̶** **Hazlo tu**

 **̶ Claro que no, tu eres el hombre aquí.**

 **̶ Pero tú tuviste la culpa, además no es gran cosa, solo agárralo y ponlo en su lugar.**

 **̶ No, no, no hazlo tú.**

 **̶ Bien… pero debes darme algo a cambio. ̶** Nami alzo una ceja y Luffy sonrió ̶ **un beso de lengua** ̶ pero claro por segunda vez recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza ̶ **solo bromeo, Dios eres un monstruo. ̶** dijo sobándose la nuca con un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

 **̶ Hazlo de una vez y cierra la boca.**

 **̶ Ya… ̶** el morocho tomo la mano del cadáver, claramente una mano de alargados dedos y bonitas uñas, el peli negro entonces quito la sábana blanca con cuidado y acomodo la mano en su lugar.

Antes de volver a bajar la sabana su mirada paseo por el rostro de la mujer muerta ahí acostada. Su rostro era sereno y tenía los ojos ya cerrados, parecía demasiado joven, quizás no más de dieciséis años, su cabello rosado estaba esparcido por toda la camilla.

Nami se dio cuenta de la manera en que Luffy la miraba.

 **̶ ¿Pasa algo?**

 **̶ Creo que la conozco…**

 **̶ ¿De dónde?**

Pero por más que se esforzaba, el morocho no podía recordar donde había visto a esa chica. A Nami le dio tristeza, esa chica muerta solo era una niña, tan joven… no pudo evitar hacerse la pregunta sobre cómo habría muerto.

 **̶ ¿No tiene nombre? ̶** pregunto Luffy buscando alguna placa y hoja que dijera algo sobre la chica peli rosada.

 **̶ No nada…** ̶ Dijo Nami encontrando una hoja atorada en una tabla con un clip, se supondría que en esa hoja deberían venir los datos del cuerpo, pero justamente no había nada de datos personales.

 **̶ ¿Qué dice ahí?**

 **̶ Dice que murió a causa de un traumatismo en la cabeza y dice… que antes de morir había sido apuñalada doce veces** ̶ dijo Nami un poco horrorizada ̶ **pero no hay nada de datos personales.**

Luffy le quito la tabla buscando el mismo algo más, algo que le dijera de donde recordaba a la chica.

 **̶ No hay nada ¿cierto? ̶** le dijo Nami.

 **̶ No… excepto… ̶** la pelirroja se asomo hacia donde Luffy apuntaba.

El único dato personal que había en la hoja era precisamente quien había atendido a la chica después de morir y quien se encargaba de la autopsia.

 **̶ Trafalgar D. Water Law ̶** susurro Nami con un mal presentimiento en su corazón.

.

.

.

El sonido del agua era lo que se escuchaba en el apartamento. Zoro paseo su mirada por el lugar mientras tomaba una nueva botella de licor de la alacena y se servía en la copa.

Dio un sorbo cuando el sonido del vibrador del celular volvió a sonar por decima vez en esa noche. Su mirada viajo en dirección al cuarto de la peli negra, aun podía escuchar la regadera por lo que dedujo que seguía bañándose.

Entonces fue que se acerco a la mesa y tomo el aparato entre sus manos. El nombre de Rob Lucci aparecía en pantalla y el peli verde frunció el ceño.

Cuando la llamada termino, en la pantalla aparecía la cantidad de llamadas que el tipo había hecho, dieciocho en total. Era molesto, y le enojaba… ¿Quién se creía que era ese tipo para llamarle tantas veces?

Aun así y aunque le molestara no se estaba arriesgando solo por estúpidos celos, aunque él no quería admitir que fueran precisamente eso. Desbloqueo el celular encontrándose con que debía poner una clave.

¿Qué clave podría tener una mujer como Robín?

En ese momento se dio cuenta, de que no conocía nada de ella, ni su edad, de donde era, su apellido, su cumpleaños… se quedo ahí con el teléfono en mano unos minutos, intentado desbloquear con números al azar, pero nada daba resultado. Al final se rindió, aun no sabía lo suficiente pero ya podría comenzar a investigar, después de todo la peli negra ya había demostrado ser un poco más abierta con él al decirle su nombre.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, se sentía triunfante ante semejante logro, porque sabía, que de hecho el era quizá de las únicas tres personas que sabían su nombre.

Cuando puso el teléfono donde lo había tomado llego un mensaje del mismo hombre que había hecho tantas llamas.

 _Te necesito. Ahora._

Zoro frunció el ceño una vez más, era como si el tipo se creyera su dueño, su jefe o algo mas, era molesto ver semejante ejemplo de machismo por parte de él, y es que si tuviera una mujer como Robín a su lado nunca podría tratarla así.

En ese momento el rostro de Tashigui le vino a la mente y decidió que no podía juzgar a nadie, el no era el mejor hombre tampoco, aun así… quería golpear a ese bastardo.

Un nuevo mensaje le hizo volver a tomar el teléfono y Zoro abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

 _Necesito que vayas a ver a Joker el lunes, Te entregara lo acordado._

 _Mr. 0_

¿Lo acordado? ¿Joker? Zoro apretó los dientes, era demasiado confuso, era…

 **̶ No es bueno espiar los teléfonos de las mujeres con quienes pasan la noche ̶** el peli verde sintió un escalofrió al escuchar la pasiva voz de Robín en su oreja. La peli negra le arrebato el celular de las manos y el bajo la mirada resignado.

¿Cómo era posible? El había sido entrenado durante años en miles de artes, como la lucha y el espionaje, era imposible que alguien pasara desapercibido para él, él podía sentir una presencia casi a kilómetros… sin embargo no era la primera vez que esa mujer le sorprendía de esa forma.

A los lejos Zoro aun podía escuchar el agua de la ducha caer. Aquello lo confundió; entonces ella había dejado el agua a propósito para que él no se diera cuenta que ya había salido del baño, eso quería decir que ella sabía que el espiaría en su celular.

¿Por qué sorprenderlo si se lo pudo haber llevado en primer lugar?

 **̶ ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? ̶** pregunto ella con una sonrisa en los labios, Zoro entre cerró los ojos, era como si ella quisiera decirle algo.

 **̶ Estaba sonando demasiado, no quería ser entrometido ̶** ella sonrió aun mas.

Entonces el peli verde se percato de que llevaba puesto tan solo un camisón negro con un poco de encaje en las orillas ¿acaso esa mujer no tenía alguna prenda que no fuera tan sexy? Su cabello húmedo brillaba con intensidad y él se fijo en unas cuantas gotas que caían sobre su escote.

 **̶ ¿Qué tal el baño?**

 **̶ Pudo ser mejor… te estaba esperando**. ̶ Zoro sonrió mientras acariciaba con ternura el muslo de ella.

 **̶ No me invitaste.**

 **̶ Esperaba que tomaras la iniciativa**. ̶ Era encantadora, debía admitir que la peli negra le volvía loco de una manera sin igual.

Su sensualidad y astucia le hacían desearla con cada pizca de su ser, se encontró a si mismo deseándola una y otra vez, como una droga con la que nunca podría extasiarse por completo. Se había descubierto siempre queriendo más de ella.

Se acerco y la tomo del cuello. Entonces la beso despacio y con delicadeza, saboreando sus labios como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar cada espacio de su cadera y de sus muslos y ella se dejo caer por completo sobre él. Iban a comenzar quizás la novena vez ese día… cuando el timbre sonó.

Robín se sobre salto con los ojos asustados. Se levanto mientras miraba la puerta de su casa con un poco de temor.

 **̶ ¿Qué pasa? ̶** pregunto Zoro pero de inmediato ella puso un dedo en sus labios indicándole que guardara silencio. El timbre sonó nuevamente.

 **̶ ¿Quién? ̶** pregunto Robín con su voz en tono normal, pero el peli verde podía ver sus manos temblar.

 **̶ Abre ̶** Zoro no tuvo que pensar demasiado, había escuchado esa voz antes.

La peli negra se llevo ambas manos a la cara, eso no podía estar pasándole. Levanto a Zoro y lo comenzó a dirigir al cuarto.

 **̶ Espera un segundo, ahorita abro. ̶** le grito al hombre detrás de la puerta mientras seguía empujando al peli verde.

Abrió las puertas de su armario y lo metió ahí.

 **̶ Guarda silencio ̶** le dijo con firmeza, Zoro asintió entre risas ̶ **¿De qué te ríes? ̶** pregunto susurrándole.

 **̶ Deberías ver lo aterrada que te ves.**

 **̶ No es gracioso Zoro, hagas lo que hagas no salgas de aquí hasta que te diga**. ̶ el peli verde asintió aun con la sonrisa en sus labios. El timbre sonó una vez más. Y él podía sentirse como un adolescente ocultándose en el armario de su novia para que sus padres no lo vieran…

Robín cerró las puertas del armario y salió de la habitación.

Segundos después Zoro comenzó a escuchar las voces por la sala, pero poco a poco empezaron a ser más claras, hasta que escucho la puerta del cuarto abrirse y por la pequeña abertura del closet diviso al hombre alto de barba de candado y sombrero levemente largo y negro.

 **̶ ¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono? ̶** Su voz sonaba seria, incluso casi molesta. El hombre se dejo caer sentado sobre la cama.

 **̶ Me sentía mal, eh estado durmiendo todo el día. ̶** Lucci soltó una risita burlona.

 **̶ Es extraño, a ti no te pasan estas cosas.**

 **̶ Soy humana Rob… también me enfermo ̶** esa fue la primera vez que el peli verde escucho a hablar a esa mujer de encantadora actitud, de esa forma tan… seca.

 **̶ Es una pena, realmente eh disfrutado estos días sin Cocodrile, cuando él esta te acapara por completo. ̶** Ella se encogió de hombros.

Entonces el hombre la tomo del brazo y la obligo a sentarse a su lado en la cama. Casi de inmediato hundió su cara en el cuello de Robín paseando su lengua por toda la zona. Zoro apretó su puño con fuerza, si no paraba él iba a salir a detenerlo por más que eso implicara meterse en problemas, no pensaba ver esa escena, claro que no.

 **̶ Rob… te dije que me encuentro mal, además tú no debes estar aquí, lo sabes.**

 **̶ El no tiene por que enterarse.**

 **̶ Cocodrile siempre se entera… ̶** respondió ella totalmente indiferente a los besos del hombre.

 **̶ Como sea, el ya sabe que cuando no está, tú estás conmigo, e incluso… también algunas veces aunque este él. Vamos Robín… además tu cama aun esta libre de toda profanación, quiero ser el primero en ella…**

La peli negra sonrió divertida mientras miraba hacia el closet. Zoro dentro, también sonrió.

 **̶ Esta noche no ̶** Robín se levanto y Lucci frunció el ceño. ̶ **Nunca me niego a tus peticiones, pero esta vez, me siento indispuesta.**

El hombre se levanto y la abrazo por atrás acariciando los hombros semi desnudos de la morena.

̶ **Está bien, te dejare en paz a pesar de que te deseo esta noche más que nunca, estas radiante. ̶** ella sonrió, pues su brillo se debía precisamente al hombre detrás del closet. ̶ **solo quiero recordarte algo más.**

Lucci la hizo voltear hacia él con brusquedad, le tomo el mentón para hacerla mirarle a los ojos.

 **̶ Todos dicen que le perteneces a Cocodrile, incluso tu… pero tú y yo sabemos que al final, al único al que pertenecerás será a mí. ̶** el peli negro deposito un corto beso en la mejilla ̶ **yo puedo salvarte de todo Robín… solo tienes que pedírmelo.**

El la beso con brusquedad y ella correspondió sin mucho entusiasmo, sus lenguas se combinaron por unos segundos mientras el paseaba sus manos por la cintura de ella y de mas; hubiera continuado si la peli negra no lo hubiera alejado con la suficiente fuerza.

Pronto salieron de la habitación. Pero Zoro solo salió cuando escucho la puerta de la casa cerrarse. Camino hacia la sala y encontró a la peli negra recargada en la puerta con un gesto de exasperación en el rostro.

 **̶ Así que… ¿soy el primero en tu cama? ̶** La pregunta la hizo relajarse y sonreír sinceramente.

 **̶ Siéntete afortunado… nadie había estado ahí ̶** respondió ella acercándose al peli verde, sin embargo lo encontró serio y con los hombros tensos, ella llevo sus manos a sus mejillas ̶ **¿Pasa algo?**

Zoro la tomo por sorpresa, la estrello despacio en la pared aprisionándola con sus brazos.

 **̶ No me gusta compartir… ̶** le dijo con un tono áspero y agresivo, que mas que asustarla la volvía loca.

 **̶ Es una pena, siempre supiste a donde ibas conmigo.**

 **̶ Ya no me está pareciendo.**

 **̶ No te preocupes… no se volverá a repetir ̶** le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Zoro tenso su mandíbula, eso no era lo que quería escuchar.

 **̶ ¿Por qué no?**

 **̶ Te hago un favor, además… por si no escuchaste ya tengo suficiente con esos hombres.**

 **̶ ¿Crees que no puedo con eso?**

 **̶ Eres tu el que acaba de decir que no te gusta compartir.**

 **̶ Créeme, no será por mucho tiempo ̶** el peli verde se acerco más a su boca ̶ **no faltara mucho para que quieras ser solo mía. ̶** Sus palabras era fuertes lo sabía, demasiado para solo tratarse de su misión, pero él lo sentía así… tenia la necesidad de hacer a esa mujer solo de él.

 **̶ Es mejor si te alejas de una vez… No hay peor problema que yo. ̶** Zoro sonrió socarronamente.

 **̶ A mi me encantaría tener un problema como tú.**

La sonrisa de sus labios fue sincera y su corazón latía fuertemente.

 **̶ Y a mí una solución como tú.**

Eso fue suficiente para que la cargara de manera en que ella rodeara su cintura con las piernas, el se la llevo al cuarto entre mas besos y caricias dejando en aquella sala, dos copas de vino sobre la mesa y la camisa de el aun tendida sobre el sofá.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Lo lamento mucho eh cometido un error y se habia subido el capítulo 5 otra vez que pena._

 _Muchas gracias a los que me avisaron, quise encomendar mi error de inmediato pero eh tenido muchos problemas para estar en una computadora asi que no lo habia podido hacer hasta ahora. De verdad lo siento mucho._

 _Sobre mi tardanza para actualizar bueno... Mi única excusa es que apenas entre a la universidad y juro que no creí que consumiera tanto tiempo de mi vida pero eh tenido demasiadas tareas que ocupan toda mi atención._

 _Por eso mismo ya no podre estar actualizando como antes sin embargo no se preocupen pq no dejare esta historia._

 _Ahora mismo se me dificulta contestar los mensajes pq como ya dije tengo problemas para conectarme muy seguido, pero sepan que en cuanto tenga una oportunidad les contestare a todos.  
_

 _Disfruten la lectura y nos estamos leyendo. Besos_


End file.
